


The Fixer

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, UA Makoto fisioterapeuta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—¿Sousuke Yamazaki? Mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana, y seré tu fisioterapeuta. Mucho gusto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí está, el monstruoso fic que empezó como una idea no tan ambiciosa, y terminó por tomar mi vida durante tres semanas. Pero, la verdad, fue divertido. Estoy bastante complacida con el resultado, y por ello, me dio gana de compartirlo. 
> 
> La idea es sencilla: Un universo alternativo donde Makoto es un fisioterapeuta, y Sousuke un nadador que va a tratarse con él. Espero que guste, fue realmente divertido escribir sobre estos chicos, y los otros involucrados. 
> 
> Tardaré unos días en colgar el siguiente capítulo, pero sólo porque quiero esperar hasta que sea el cumpleaños de Derkez, que es a quien le dedico este fic. Pero de allí, no creo que demore mucho en colgar los capítulos, porque ya está terminado. 
> 
> En fin, pues eso :D ¡Oh! El título va por la canción "The Fixer", de Pearl Jam, por si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo.

_**Prólogo** _

 

— _Yamazaki, ¿tú y yo estamos saliendo?_

— _No._

Makoto necesitaba distraerse a como diese lugar. Con la televisión, estudiando, leyendo alguna novela, escuchando música, intentando hacer alguna cosa decente para alimentarse, pero absolutamente nada funcionaba. Desde que había llegado a casa, se había concentrado en encontrar algo que hacer, pero lo único que había conseguido, hasta ahora, fue dejar el televisor encendido, con una especie de serie de comedia, abrir una revista sobre salud y dejarla sobre la mesa, pretendiendo que la leía, después de haberse preparado una de esas sopas instantáneas. Su cabeza seguía estando en otro lugar, en unas horas atrás, cuando formuló una pregunta que nunca debió de haber formulado.

 

Debió de haberse quedado con la duda para siempre, o al menos hasta que terminase la rehabilitación de Sousuke Yamazaki, pero, de pronto se volvió demasiado impaciente como para saber. No podía aguantar más la situación, el salir con él constantemente, aceptar sus invitaciones, sus cumplidos, sus gestos, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Él no podía ser como el resto de los demás, no podía salir con alguien sólo porque sí, necesitaba saber si había algo de por medio.

 

Y en el fondo había estado interesado en que lo hubiese, que hubiese algo más. Pero…

 

— _Yamazaki, ¿tú y yo estamos saliendo?_

Sacudió su cabeza, murmurando que debería de olvidar aquello de una buena vez. No tenía caso. Resolvió el dejar su sopa a medias, e ir a ducharse. Quizás una ducha fría pudiese sacarle de la cabeza ese momento, en el que le preguntó aquello a Sousuke.

 

Pero el agua fría tan sólo ayudó por unos instantes, y luego su efecto se fue evaporando. Alcanzó a escuchar, sin embargo, la puerta abrirse. Haru había llegado a casa, al menos eso podría darle algún tipo de distracción, el hablar con su mejor amigo y preguntarle sobre su día podría entretenerle. Con suerte y querría quejarse de algún cliente que hubiese sido particularmente quisquilloso con la comida esa noche.

 

Tomó una toalla pequeña y la echó sobre sus hombros, para que recogiese las gotas de agua que todavía caían de sus cabellos. Recibió a su amigo con una sonrisa. Haru ya se encontraba en la cocina, habiendo dejado su chaqueta colgada en el recibidor.

 

—Bienvenido a casa —le dijo, Haru recibiéndole de la misma forma, y con un gesto de la cabeza.

 

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

 

—No, ya estoy… —se acercó a la mesa circular que tenían en la cocina, donde estaba su sopa. No la había consumido ni siquiera hasta la mitad, y encima, ahora estaba fría—. La verdad es que no tengo hambre.

 

Él era muy cuidadoso con sus horarios de comida, y también con todo lo que consumía. Al estar trabajando bastante exigente físicamente hablando, intentaba mantener una dieta balanceada y nunca saltarse alguna comida. Era bastante extraño en él que no cenase, pero, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas. Tenía el estómago revuelto, desde que Sousuke le diese _esa_ respuesta.

 

—Tomaré algo de leche y ya está.

 

—Regresaste temprano esta noche.

 

Se tensó. Si Haru notó aquello o no, el otro no lo dijo, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando le dijo aquello. Sí, había estado llegando más tarde de lo usual los últimos días, o más bien las últimas semanas. Específicamente desde que Sousuke se quedó un rato en su casa, esperando a que pasase una fuerte lluvia, típica de la temporada. Desde ese día, comenzaron a “salir”.

 

Haruka llegaba usualmente después que él, porque trabajaba hasta pasadas las diez de la noche en el restaurante, pero últimamente los papeles se habían invertido.

 

—¿Estabas con Kisumi?

 

Haru nunca, en todos esos días, le preguntó con quién había estado. Se imaginó que quizás podría haberlo intuido, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Tampoco, por su tono ni su lenguaje corporal, podía enterarse si su amigo estaba interesado en saber la verdad. Haru estaba vigilando un filete de caballa, que había puesto sobre una sartén, sus movimientos casi robóticos.

 

—No, no estaba con Kisumi. Él está fuera de Tokio este fin de semana.

 

De haber sido otro tipo de persona, seguramente habría utilizado a su amigo y compañero de trabajo como cuartada, para que Haru no siguiese haciendo más preguntas al respecto, o para que se creyese que estaba con Kisumi, mejor dicho, en lugar de imaginarse que estaba con ese guapo muchacho que se encontró sentado en el sofá de la casa, con una taza de chocolate caliente, y una expresión un tanto extraña en su rostro.

 

Pero no podía mentirle de ese modo a su mejor amigo. Podría quizás simplemente no comentar algunas cosas, pero no mentirle.

 

—¿Quedaste con Rin, luego del concierto? —preguntó Haru. No lo demostraba, pero ahora Makoto sí que sabía que estaba al menos algo interesado.

 

—En esta ocasión no.

 

Podría haber dicho que se vio con Rin, hacía unas noches él y Sousuke salieron con él después de un pequeño evento donde se presentó, técnicamente no estaría mintiendo del todo, sólo mentiría sobre la fecha. Pero no. Ah, Rin… Él también tenía mucho que ver con lo que le estaba pasando, su regreso fue lo que desató la serie de acontecimientos y salidas con Sousuke.

 

—Makoto.

 

Haruka apagó la estufa, y se giró para mirarlo. Makoto le sonrió de manera nerviosa, antes de hacer un sonido, esperando a que le dijese qué sucedía. Iba a decirle algo que le haría sentir incómodo… estaba seguro. Se sentía como si fuese un chiquillo al que su padre iba a regañar por haberse estado portando mal. Y eso que, realmente, no había ocurrido nada con Sousuke.

 

No había ocurrido nada en concreto, pero habían ocurrido cosas, y él dejaba que ocurriesen. Porque quería. Porque le gustaba.

 

—¿Estás saliendo con Yamazaki? —preguntó Haru, sin moverse de su sitio, sin siquiera parpadear—. ¿Está pasando algo con él?

 

Sintió el sudor en su nuca. Joder, ¿qué tenía que responder a eso? ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad? Ya no podía mantener mucho más la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía en los labios, estaba siendo, además, bastante obvio para con su incomodidad. Lo notaba en la mirada de Haru, que estaba buscando la respuesta correcta en el interior de su alma.

 

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, entonces, optando por responderle a su amigo.

 

—No. No está pasando nada, él es tan sólo mi paciente.

 

Aquello era técnicamente cierto. No estaba mintiéndole a Haru por repetirle las palabras de Sousuke.

 

Tan sólo, convenientemente, omitió decir lo que el otro le dijo al final. No tenía nada de importancia… ¿verdad?

 

— _Yamazaki, ¿tú y yo estamos saliendo?_

— _No. No estamos saliendo porque tú eres mi fisioterapeuta. Pero cuando terminen las terapias, quizás sí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En vista de que Sousuke y Makoto han tenido una interacción por fin, (aunque mínima) en el CD drama de Free! ES, pues, decidí que era buen momento para dejar el capítulo 1. A ver qué tal :D

—Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, Tachibana.

 

—No fue nada, Rei, y, te he dicho que puedes llamarme Makoto.

 

Le sonrió a su compañero, mientras terminaba de acomodar unos objetos que usaron durante la rehabilitación de la señora Himura. Rei llevaba apenas unos cuántos meses trabajando en el centro, recién graduado, y le estaba costando un poco familiarizarse con el trato de los pacientes. Sus nervios parecían obtener lo mejor de él cuando las cosas no le salían perfectamente bien en el primer intento, y sumado a ello, la presión por hacer un desempeño favorable, para no causarle una lesión mayor a sus pacientes.

 

Rei era muy inteligente, con muchísimos conocimientos sobre anatomía, articulaciones; se había graduado con honores, y manejaba la teoría a la perfección. El problema, en su opinión, radicaba en sus nervios. Pero con un poco más de tiempo, le tomaría el ritmo al trabajo.

 

En esa ocasión le había pedido, con mucha vergüenza, que le echase una mano con la rehabilitación de la señora Himura, que había ingresado en el centro, después de sufrir parálisis cerebral. El proceso de recuperación sería bastante largo, pero estaba seguro que cuando Rei se sintiese con más ánimos y tuviese más seguridad en sí mismo, ya no tendría problemas para atenderla sin necesidad de consultarle a nadie más.

 

—Ya debería de poder encargarme solo, pero, sigo sintiéndome algo nervioso.

 

—Es normal que te sientas así, no te preocupes por eso. El trabajo es mucha presión.

 

Le sonrió para darle ánimos, caminando hacia la pequeña habitación donde solían descansar. No era la gran cosa, tenía espacio suficiente como para albergar a todos los fisioterapeutas del lugar, algunos sillones, una máquina de café, una mesa en el centro, y un tablero en donde estaba el nombre de cada uno de ellos, con los horarios de cada paciente. Él ese día estaba bastante libre, de hecho, su semana no estaba tan pesada como el resto. Uno de sus pacientes ya había terminado la rehabilitación, y otro se había mudado a Hokkaido, así que pidió traslado a otro centro. Con dos pacientes más, tenía tiempo suficiente como para poder ayudar a Rei o a cualquiera que lo necesitase.

 

—Eh, Makoto, ¿quieres cambiar conmigo? —se quejó Kisumi, quien ya estaba sentado en un sillón, tomándose algo de café. Lucía agotado.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —preguntó, echándole un vistazo al tablero.

 

No era muy común, pero podía hablar con su jefe y comentarle al respecto, para que pudiese atender a uno de los pacientes de Kisumi, siempre y cuando no chocase con sus horarios.

 

—No, déjalo. Pero admiro tu suerte.

 

—Ha de ser una especie de recompensar por estar ayudándonos siempre.

 

—Makoto es un santo, ¿a que sí?

 

—No digan esas cosas —se sonrió, aunque lo cierto era que le daba algo de pena.

 

Siempre estuvo en él ayudar, ninguno de sus compañeros del colegio se sorprendieron cuando dijo qué quería hacer cuando fuese a la universidad. A todos les pareció de lo más lógico que, el chico más amable de todo el colegio, el que siempre tendía una mano cuando alguien pedía ayuda, y el que siempre estaba al pendiente de sus amigos, se convirtiese en un fisioterapeuta. Tenía la paciencia suficiente y el buen trato con los demás, como para ejercer la labor. Era cuidadoso, agradable y siempre buscaba que todos sus pacientes estuviesen bien, no sólo físicamente.

 

O eso decían de él. La verdad era que le parecía que exageraban. Sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que podía.

 

No le parecía que fuese tan especial como todos decían.

 

—¡Con permiso! —en la habitación entró Gou, otra de las nuevas integrantes del centro, y a quien conocía desde hacía ya varios años.

 

Tenía una expresión radiante en el rostro, y parecía al mismo tiempo, como decidida a hacer algo. Tomó el rotulador que había en la mesa, y escribió con él, en el tablero, agregando un nombre más a su lista de pacientes.

 

—¿Es el chico que nos mencionó el jefe esta mañana? ¿El tenista? —preguntó Rei, mirando con atención el nombre que estaba escribiendo, ajustándose las gafas.

 

—¡Sí! Me lo asignó —respondió ella, muy contenta.

 

—Qué suerte, cuando hice mis prácticas no tuve ningún caso de epicondilitis —Rei hizo una mueca de decepción—. Seguro podrás aprender mucho de ello, Gou.

 

—Sí, mucho, además… —Gou frunció un poco el ceño, antes de llevarse una mano a la boca—, tiene unos músculos tan perfectos.

 

—¿Eh? —Kisumi soltó una risita tras eso, negando con la cabeza.

 

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con su epicondilitis?

 

—¡Todo! Yo me encargaré que se reponga completamente… No puedo dejar que su carrera se eche a perder por esto. ¡Imagina lo que podría ser de sus músculos entonces! —la pelirroja parecía supremamente emocionada y dispuesta a lo que fuese, con tal de ayudar a su nuevo paciente. Al menos tenía energía—. Ah, por cierto, Makoto.

 

Gou se giró para mirarlo, sonriéndole de manera un tanto cómplice, aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

 

—Hay alguien en la entrada esperándote.

 

—¿A mí? —preguntó—. ¿Quién?

 

¿Acaso Haru necesitaba decirle alguna cosa que fue hasta allí? Nunca había pasado, pero, ¿quién más podía ser? No tenía muchos más conocidos afuera de sus compañeros y su mejor amigo y compañero de piso. El resto de los que podría decir, eran conocidos, no se acercarían a él para buscarle en su trabajo, y en horas laborales. ¿O su familia habría hecho un viaje sorpresa para verle? Sus hermanos pronto se graduarían, quizás se habrían interesado por alguna universidad en Tokio y estarían buscando opciones. Pero, le habrían avisado, su familia no era mucho de darle ese tipo de sorpresas.

 

Gou le confundió más aún, cuando le guiñó el ojo.

 

—Cuando lo veas, lo sabrás.

 

La curiosidad de Makoto fue aumentando conforme fue alejándose de aquella habitación, donde ahora Rei y Kisumi asaltaban a Gou con respecto de quién estaba visitándole. Repasaba la lista mental que tenía de sus conocidos, sus familiares, pero no lograba dar con una respuesta que le fuese satisfactoria. ¿Quizás alguno de sus antiguos pacientes, que se aparecía para darle una visita y dejarle saber cómo estaban ahora? ¿O en realidad sería Haru, con algún problema?

 

Se preparó para recibir a su amigo cuando llegó hasta aquel amplio pasillo, que servía como sección de espera y también el recibidor, pero no se encontró a alguien con los ojos tan claros como el agua. Más bien, lo primero que notó de esa persona, fue el fuego de su cabello.

 

Con una mano en la nuca, y la otra oculta en el bolsillo de su sudadera, con sus botas negras, atrapando parte de su pantalón gris, y con una camiseta de una banda que en ese momento no reconoció, Rin Matsuoka estaba esperándole. No le había notado todavía, tenía los ojos rojos puestos en unos carteles que estaban en la pared, que anunciaban algunos eventos de beneficencia y afiches de hospitales.

 

Makoto fue atacado por una oleada de recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos gobernado por el pelirrojo que estaba a metros de él. Su risa, sus ojos brillantes y juguetones, la manera en la que se pegaba a él al caminar, la forma en la que se rascaba la nuca, como ahora, cuando estaba nervioso… Y sus besos, eso también. Los besos castos, y los no tan castos. Los que le dio en los labios, y en muchas otras partes de su cuerpo.

 

No estaba seguro de qué tan acertado sería al pensar en ello, pero desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, Rin parecía haberse puesto mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Quizás la música le estaba haciendo mucho bien.

 

—¡Rin! —le llamó, por fin, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, mientras fue andando hacia él. Intentó obligar a sus piernas a ir a un paso moderado, tranquilo, y no correr hasta él. Aunque, tenía ganas de ello.

 

Y cuando Rin le miró y le sonrió, le dio la impresión que él también quería lo mismo.

 

Pudo confirmar que no estaba imaginando cosas y que no era producto de sus hormonas, que parecían haber despertado con los recuerdos, porque cuando Rin se acercó a él también, se dio cuenta que en efecto, estaba más guapo. Los cinco años que habían pasado habían hecho maravillas con el muchacho, estaba un poco más alto, podía notar que había estado ejercitándose con tan sólo ver la forma de sus brazos, su cuello. El cabello estaría quizás unos centímetros más largo, pero lo veía igual de sedoso.

 

—¡Makoto! —Rin se atrevió a abrazarle cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 

Comprobó también que Rin seguía usando el mismo champú que años atrás, ese que tenía un peculiar aroma a flores de cerezo. Muy típico de él.

 

—Sí, ¡cinco años! —lo estrechó en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose transportar a esos días.

 

Rin había sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde que era un niño, y era el hermano mayor de Gou. Las millones de aventuras que él, Rin y Haru vivieron… O más bien, a las aventuras a las que arrastraron a Haru. Quizás lo más acertado sería decir que Rin fue quien lo arrastró. A veces los tres parecieron un trío bastante disparejo de amigos, con él siendo el más tímido, Haru el más apático, y Rin lleno de energía, pero, se llevaron bastante bien. Al menos Rin y Haru se soportaron lo suficiente como para entablar una amistad curiosa.

 

Pero Rin también fue mucho más que un amigo. Fue inevitable para él enamorarse de Rin, ¿quién no podría encantarse por un muchacho como él? Siempre sonriente, siempre entusiasmado, animándole a descubrir el mundo. Eso sin mencionar las partes más físicas.

 

No se lo dijo cuando acordaron terminar, porque ambos tomarían rumbos muy diferentes, pero, la verdad le pesó mucho separarse de él. En aquel entonces no quiso hacer empañar su ilusión de viajar a Australia, así que puso una máscara de fortaleza.

 

Podría que ahora no sintiese exactamente lo mismo, pero, le alegraba mucho verlo.

 

—Siento mucho haber perdido contacto estos últimos tres años —Rin volvió a rascarse la nuca, cuando se soltaron, y él no pudo evitar reírse. Ah, Rin, no había cambiado tanto.

 

—No te preocupes por eso, me alegra poder verte ahora —le sonrió—. ¿Estás viviendo en Tokio, o estás de visita?

 

—Me mudé hace unas semanas atrás, y si todo sale bien, pues me quedaré aquí un rato.

 

—¿Debo hacer bien en suponer que todo va bien con tu banda?

 

—Si tenemos suerte, podríamos cerrar un contrato con una disquera pronto, habrá un evento bastante grande dentro de unos meses —los ojos de Rin brillaron mucho cuando le dijo aquello, y Makoto se alegró por él. Siempre estuvo hablando de querer formar una banda y tocar por el mundo.

 

Desde que lo conoció, cuando niños, Rin siempre habló de eso. Nunca bromeó, a pesar de que algunos le advirtieron que podría estarse equivocando, que podría terminar en un callejón sin salida y sin esperanzas para el futuro, pero, Rin le estaba probando a todos que sí que había nacido para ello. A Makoto nunca le cupo duda que, Rin pertenecía al mundo, y no a un solo lugar. Quizás por ello fue que lo dejó ir a Australia, y libre. No quería que Rin tuviese ningún tipo de ataduras que pudiesen cortar sus alas. Si ahora estaba feliz y realizando sus sueños, le bastaba para sentirse satisfecho.

 

—Compraré una copia de su primer disco, lo prometo.

 

—¿Comprar? Te regalaré una versión limitada y autografiada —se rió Rin, y él lo acompañó.

 

En ese momento parecía que no había pasado realmente mucho tiempo. Al principio se habían mantenido en contacto, pero, los correos dejaron de llegar a los dos años de haberse marchado Rin. Después de pasado cierto tiempo, él perdió el valor de buscarlo, y más o menos, todo aquello pasado quedó en el olvido. Hasta ahora.

 

Se preguntó si los integrantes de la banda seguirían siendo los mismos que Rin le comentó en aquel entonces, o si la voz de éste habría cambiado un poco a lo largo de los años. Quizás ahora sonaba mejor que antes, Rin siempre tuvo una voz muy bonita al cantar. La tenía tan clavada en su memoria, que ahora estaba recordando las veces que Rin le cantó cuando estuvieron en la cama, tan sólo para hacerlo sonrojar.

 

—Makoto… —Rin no se acarició la nuca como antes, aunque su semblante mostraba incomodidad y algo de vergüenza; en su lugar metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, quizás apretando sus puños—, sé que no debería de, pero… Es decir, hace cinco años que no nos vemos, y hará, ¿tres? Desde que no hablamos siquiera.

 

—Rin, no te estoy reclamando nada —alzó una de sus manos para tranquilizar al otro—. Estuviste ocupado, y, es normal. No te preocupes.

 

—No debí de haber perdido contacto contigo, no quiero que pienses que fuiste cualquier cosa para mí, porque no fue así —Rin le atravesó con su mirada, la sinceridad escrita en sus pupilas.

 

Pero por suerte para Rin, Makoto nunca dudó del cariño que el otro le tuvo, ni el que seguramente le tenía ahora. Así que le sonrió, para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

 

—Lo sé, Rin.

 

—Makoto, necesito tu ayuda.

 

El tono de Rin, y su expresión le alarmaron un poco. Parecía ser que el otro estaba metido en un problema, y no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con ello. Aunque no se imaginaba por qué estaba acudiendo a él, precisamente a él. Rápidamente lo examinó con la mirada, a ver si había pasado por alto algún vendaje o algo, por si se trataba de alguna especie de lesión o algo, pero, parecía estar bien, al menos de momento.

 

—¿Qué ocurre, Rin? —puso una mano en su hombro, acercándose un poco—. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

 

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, evitando su mirada, posándola en el suelo.

 

—Es un amigo mío. Es… bueno, es un nadador, y tiene una lesión bastante grave en el hombro —empezó Rin—. Parece que ha estado padeciendo de ello desde hace un tiempo, y debe someterse a terapia física —Rin dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los carteles—. Yo me enteré hace poco, y por ello me mudé aquí. No quería que estuviese solo.

 

Makoto no perdió nota del semblante de Rin cuando dijo aquello. Se notaba que estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, y que lo quería mucho. Haberse mudado a Tokio, por querer apoyar a alguien, incluso cuidarlo de algún modo… no se hacía ello por cualquier persona.

 

—Me costó algo convencerlo de que debería de buscar ayuda, y finalmente accedió. Gou fue quien me dijo que estabas trabajando aquí, y… —se volvió para mirarlo—. Se lo pediría a mi hermana, pero, no quiero incomodarlo más. Se fastidió un poco con que yo me hubiese enterado. Ese idiota, lo ocultó de todos —Rin hizo una mueca de fastidio y dolor—. No sé cómo funciona esto, pero, ¿no hay posibilidad de que puedas atenderlo? —Rin puso una mano suya sobre aquella que tenía en el hombro—. Makoto, sé que él no podría quedar en mejores manos.

 

Quiso decirle que él no podía escoger a quién atender y a quién no, que su superior era quien se encargaba de asignar los pacientes, pero, imaginaba que podría intervenir de alguna forma. La desesperación en los ojos de Rin, y el hecho de que no sólo estuviese depositando confianza en él, sino que también le demostrase que creía que era capaz de ayudar a su amigo, le hacía querer cumplir su deseo, a toda costa.

 

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —preguntó.

 

—Sousuke Yamazaki.

 

—No puedo prometerte que sea yo quien se encargue de atenderlo, pero, haré todo lo posible. En el peor de los casos podría asistir a quien asignen como su fisioterapeuta —le sonrió a Rin, poniendo la otra mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes, tienes mi palabra que Sousuke estará bien.

 

Una vez más, le dio la impresión que Rin quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Tan sólo le sonrió.

 

—Muchas gracias, Makoto —dijo, con una voz muy suave—. Siento pedirte favores, después de tanto tiempo…

 

—Está bien, Rin. Es normal que estés preocupado, pero, te prometo que todo estará bien.

 

Comenzó a imaginarse qué clase de chico sería. Los deportistas no eran precisamente los mejores en seguir una disciplina en sus terapias, solían siempre querer hacer menos tiempo del que deberían, para poder volver a concentrarse en sus deportes. Luego siempre regresaban con una lesión mayor, y que les impedía volver a adentrarse en el deporte profesional. Uno de sus primeros pacientes, de hecho, fue un futbolista, al que tuvo que prácticamente obligar para que se tomase en serio las terapias, porque podría hacerse una grave lesión en la rodilla.

 

Pero, aquel chico era amigo de Rin. Y no sólo eso, era especial para el pelirrojo, podía verlo. Por la manera en la que se había expresado, el dolor en su mirada, en sus palabras. No podía ser una mala persona.

 

—Te debo una.

 

—No me debes nada, Rin.

 

—Sí, te debo el no haber mantenido comunicación contigo —Rin frunció el ceño cuando él hizo ademán de decirle que no se preocupase por eso—. Te lo compensaré.

 

—Bueno, pero no he sido yo quien ha pedido por ello —dijo, rindiéndose.

 

—De momento puedo invitarte a que vengas a escuchar a mi banda tocar, dentro de una semana.

 

Sólo entonces Makoto notó que Rin llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro, al hacerla girar, para buscar dentro de ella algo.

 

—¿Sigues en contacto con Haru? —preguntó Rin, sacando una tarjeta, y un boli, mirándole con interés.

 

—Sí, de hecho, vivimos juntos —asintió—. Es chef en un restaurante.

 

—¿Chef? ¿De un restaurante de caballas o qué?

 

—No, pero se queja que no hay suficientes platos de caballas en el menú.

 

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —Rin rodó los ojos, pero se echó a reír—. Ese tonto… En fin, ¡toma! —le tendió la tarjeta, con la parte de color blanco hacia arriba, donde él había anotado una dirección—. Allí tocaremos dentro de una semana, y mi número de teléfono.

 

—¿Han mandado a imprimir tarjetas de presentación? —preguntó Makoto, inspeccionando lo que le había entregado. Un logo, que imaginaba debía ser el de la banda, parecía ser un tiburón. Muy típico de Rin, también.

 

—Sí, pensamos que nos haría falta. No está nada mal, ¿eh?

 

—No, me gusta.

 

—Puedes invitar a Haru si quieres, así podríamos ponernos al día —Rin le volvió a sonreír ampliamente—. En verdad, me da gusto que volvamos a vernos.

 

—A mí también.

 

A pesar de los años, no había olvidado lo agradable que era hablar con Rin, lo fácil que era formar una conversación. Algunos se abrumaban con Rin, cuando niños, porque acaparaba mucho de las conversaciones, le gustaba hablar, comentar lo que pensaba, pero a él le gustaba escucharlo. Le hacía reír, además. Era demasiado agradable. Con suerte ahora que vivían ambos en Tokio, podrían verse mucho más seguido.

 

—Bueno, yo debo irme. Tengo algo pendiente.

 

—Yo debería de volver a trabajar, de todos modos —esta vez fue él quien lo abrazó, queriendo cumplir el capricho de volver a sentirlo cerca—. Me alegra verte, Rin.

 

—Yo también —Rin volvió a hundir su rostro en su hombro, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando solía hacer eso, y decirle que le gustaba mucho su calor y su aroma—. Prometo llamar esta vez.

 

—No hay problema. Igual iré a verte a ti, y a tu banda dentro de una semana.

 

Se sonrieron en cuanto se separaron, y Makoto tuvo la leve curiosidad por saber si Rin estaba soltero. No había mencionado a nadie más, salvo a su amigo, y eso le daba para preguntarse cosas. No por algo en especial, o al menos eso creía él, pero, sólo por saber.

 

—Nos veremos pronto, entonces, y, otra vez gracias —Rin le hizo un gesto con la mano, acomodándose de mejor manera la mochila—. Ah, por cierto: Qué guapo te ves, Makoto.

 

Se sonrojó mucho con aquello, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Rin que él también estaba muy guapo, porque el pelirrojo se marchó con algo de prisa. No supo si fue porque le dio algo de apuro decir aquello, o si tenía en realidad un pendiente y no podía quedarse más tiempo. Como fuese, le hizo sonreírse. Ah, Rin, qué bueno era volver a verlo.

 

Se quedó mirando la tarjeta, con la dirección. Por supuesto que iría a verlo, ya vería si iría solo, o si lograría convencer a Haru.

 

Por lo pronto, tenía que averiguar si ya habían llegado los datos del amigo de Rin al centro de rehabilitación. Se lo había prometido, que haría lo posible por encargarse personalmente del muchacho, y eso haría.

 

—Sousuke Yamazaki —repitió su nombre, volviendo a preguntarse, qué clase de sujeto sería.

 

——

 

La aparición de Rin había hecho que de pronto le diese mucha nostalgia sobre aquellos días de su adolescencia. Le había dejado de tan buen humor, también, con una sonrisa que nadie ni nada logró borrar durante el resto del día, y en lugar de abrumarse con las millones de preguntas de Kisumi, al respecto de su visita, se sintió tan bien de recordar tantas buenas experiencias y aventuras. Lo invitó a que se quedase un rato en su piso, a pesar de que no podía ofrecerle algo más que unos bocadillos, porque ciertamente no era su intención el envenenar a su amigo, al intentar hacerle algo de comer.

 

Fue tanta la nostalgia que le dio, que fue hasta su habitación, excusándose con Kisumi por unos minutos, para ir a por su caja de recuerdos. Una caja de cartón que había traído desde su casa, en Iwatobi, llena de fotos, de cartas, de pulseras, entradas de conciertos, billetes de tren, cualquier cosa que hubiese sido parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Aún conservaba muchas fotos con Rin, y un par de postales que el pelirrojo le mandó en sus primeros meses en Australia.

 

—Mira —llamó la atención de Kisumi apenas entró en el salón, cargando su caja, y colocándola en el sofá, junto a su amigo, para después acomodarse él—, es lo que te comentaba.

 

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuántas cosas! —Kisumi se maravilló con todo lo que había frente a sí, a pesar de que la verdad no fuese la gran cosa, un montón de recuerdos guardados en una caja—. ¿Puedo?

 

—Por supuesto.

 

Lo primero que atrapó el otro fue un álbum de fotos que estaba a mano, observando cuidadosamente cada página, cada foto, y cada detalle dentro de ésta. Se detenía a preguntarle sobre la locación, sobre cuántos años tenía entonces, y cuál era el motivo de la foto.

 

—A Haru sí que le cuesta sonreír, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kisumi, señalando una foto en la que salían los tres, él y Rin muy sonrientes, y Haru apartando la mirada, con una expresión bastante apática.

 

Él tan sólo pudo reírse, ante lo obvio. Haru siempre había sido muy serio, y hacerlo sonreír no era tarea fácil.

 

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que Rin se obsesionó con sacarle una sonrisa.

 

Rin tuvo problemas para entender a Haru, desde un principio. No entendía por qué no sonreía mucho, por qué siempre lucía tan apático, por qué no hablaba demasiado. No lo entendía, porque ambos eran completamente diferentes. Haru se quejaba de Rin con él, de hecho, y se quejaba de exactamente lo contrario: Rin siempre estaba sonriendo, tenía demasiada energía y apenas y cerraba la boca. La verdad, era que hasta el día de hoy, no entendía cómo era que se habían soportado durante tantos años, e incluso se habían hecho amigos, a su forma.

 

Recordaba muy bien, esa ocasión, cuando niños, que Rin le preguntó, muy serio, que si Haru venía de otro planeta, y por eso parecía tan desinteresado para con todo. Las ocurrencias de Rin…

 

—Oye, Makoto, dime una cosa —miró al otro, antes de seguir el camino de su dedo, que señalaba una foto en la que salía él con Rin—. ¿Es él?

 

—No entiendo.

 

—¿Rin es el chico que me contaste? —Kisumi bajó el tono de su voz, a pesar de que estaban solos, queriendo más confidencia—. ¿El hermano de Gou fue tu novio?

 

Makoto tuvo la respuesta en sus labios desde que escuchó la primera pregunta, pero no le respondió inmediatamente. Se quedó mirando la foto en su lugar, dejándose transportar a ese día. Fue el último festival al que fueron juntos, porque después de ese verano, ambos se graduaron, Rin se marchó a Australia, y decidieron que lo más sano para ambos, era que Rin se marchase siendo libre. Pero, a pesar de eso, no tenía malos recuerdos con él, al contrario.

 

—Sí, es él.

 

—Se veían bien juntos —comentó, antes de pasar la página y seguir viendo más fotos—. ¿Me dijiste que acaba de regresar hace poco de Australia?

 

—Hace un año atrás regresó a Japón, lo supe por Gou, pero se quedó en Iwatobi —respondió, poniéndose de pie para buscar algo más de agua para él—. Ahora está aquí en Tokio, para ayudar al chico que te dije.

 

—¿Cómo era su nombre?

 

—Sousuke Yamazaki —dijo Makoto, alzando su voz para que Kisumi pudiese escucharle, ya que estaba en la cocina—. Rin me dijo que era un nadador.

 

—Uh, los deportistas siempre son tan… especiales, cuando están en rehabilitación.

 

—Lo sé —soltó un suspiro, cuando regresó con un vaso de agua—. Pero Rin me pidió que le ayudase y, se veía bastante preocupado.

 

No sabía qué esperar, porque Rin no le dio mucha información con respecto a su amigo, seguramente para darle algo de privacidad, pero, confiaría que se trataba de una persona agradable. Rin no podía tener personas desagradables a su alrededor, no iba con él. Quizás debería de esperarse a un muchacho deprimido. Rin tampoco le dijo qué tenía, pero, podría ser algo grave.

 

—¿Esto qué es?

 

Alzó su vista, encontrando un collar atrapado entre los dedos de Kisumi, donde un colgante de orca se mecía. Ah, ¡no había visto en años! Casi y olvidaba que lo tenía.

 

—Ah, me lo regalaron cuando estaba pequeño, en el club de natación de Iwatobi. Haru también tiene uno, pero de delfín, y Rin uno de tiburón —tocó la orca, sonriendo. Llevaba tan sólo unas cuantas semanas de conocerse con Rin cuando consiguió el colgante, apenas estaban comenzando a ser amigos.

 

—¿También estuviste en un club de natación?

 

—Sí, de hecho, estuve en el equipo de natación de mi colegio hasta que me gradué —respondió, sonrojándose un poco—. No fue la gran cosa.

 

—¿Eh? Eso no lo sabía…

 

El sonido de las llaves, en la entrada, detuvo la conversación de ambos, salvando a Makoto de tener que tocar un tema que ciertamente no tenía ganas de hablar. Haru había llegado relativamente temprano, no lo esperaba en casa en al menos unas dos horas más, ¿habría pasado algo? Cuando lo escuchó estornudar, apenas cruzó la puerta, obtuvo su respuesta.

 

—Ya llegué.

 

—¡¡Hola, Haru!!

 

La expresión de sorpresa y malestar de Haruka, apenas vio a Kisumi en el salón, agitando su brazo para saludarle, habló por sí misma. Los ojos azules de éste luego pasaron a Makoto, como queriendo preguntarle por qué demonios le estaba haciendo eso a él. Tan sólo pudo sonreírle suavemente, esperando que no fuese grosero con Kisumi, el pobre no tenía la culpa.

 

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo—. ¿Te sientes bien?

 

—No —respondió Haru, echando otra mirada a Kisumi, antes de andar hasta la cocina—. Es sólo un resfriado, estaré bien.

 

—Deberías de cuidarte mejor, Haru.

 

Éste ignoró el consejo de Kisumi, sacando un par de cosas para prepararse la cena. Makoto aprovechó para contarle la noticia y así distraerlo un poco de la presencia de Kisumi. Le gustaría que pudiesen llevarse mejor, pero Haru tenía problemas para adaptarse a personas que fuesen tan enérgicas como Rin o Kisumi.

 

—No vas a creer a quién me encontré hoy.

 

—¡A Rin! —exclamó Kisumi, quien se echó a reír cuando Haru le lanzó otra mirada de fastidio. Sin duda a Kisumi le gustaba ver hasta dónde podía llegar jodiendo a Haru.

 

—¿Rin? —le preguntó Haru esta vez. Lucía genuinamente sorprendido, no podía negarle lo que veía en sus ojos.

 

—Sí, está viviendo ahora en Tokio —asintió.

 

Haru actuó como si aquello no hubiese tenido gran importancia, siguiendo con lo suyo tras eso, pero Makoto podía ver una mueca en su boca. Estaba debatiéndose entre alegrarse, sonreír muy levemente, o seguir mostrándose como siempre.

 

—Pudo haber llamado —se quejó Haru, cortando un trozo de caballa para ponerlo en una sartén.

 

—Tú tampoco lo llamaste, Haru —lo defendió Makoto, aunque le sonrió—. Parece que se ha mudado con un amigo, y me dijo que de momento, se quedaría una temporada.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían los tres, que tenía ganas de ello. Sabía que Haru también tendría ganas de volver a ver a Rin, aunque no lo dijese, aunque actuase como que no le interesaba. Por suerte para él, podía leer todo lo que Haru no decía, a él no podía mentirle tan fácilmente, así que hizo la tarea más fácil para él, ahorrándole el tener que preguntarle más sobre ese encuentro con Rin.  

 

—Nos invitó a que lo viésemos tocar, con su banda, la otra semana.

 

Sacó la tarjeta que Rin le había dado esa mañana, mostrándole al moreno la dirección. Alargó la mano lo suficiente como para que Haru pudiese leer, mientras cuidaba que su caballa no se quemase.

 

—Sé que no sería fácil para ti pedir un permiso en tu trabajo, pero, sería lindo que pudiésemos vernos los tres. ¿Crees que si preguntas, quizás…?

 

—Iré —respondió Haru, volviendo la mirada hacia su pescado, sin variar su expresión para nada.

 

Aquello le bastó, y él se sonrió, asintiendo. No le había costado tanto convencerlo, como había imaginado al principio.

 

—¡Qué bien! Yo quiero conocer a Rin y escucharlo —Kisumi no pudo evitar la tentación y se puso de pie, caminando hacia los dos, y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Makoto—. Me han dicho que canta muy bonito.

 

Haru no dijo nada, únicamente alzó una ceja, cuando miró a Kisumi, mientras buscaba un plato para poner su caballa.

 

Makoto quiso reírse en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Ah, esa noche prometía que sería bastante interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini momento MakoRin, lo sé, aunque no sean pareja aquí xD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a Gina, por haberme ayudado con la lesión de Sousuke y su terapia. Le acosé bastante a la pobre para que me tendiese la mano, pero, su apoyo sirvió mucho <3

Había llegado muy temprano, mucho antes de que iniciase sus labores por la tarde, para poder hablar con su jefe. No le costó tanto trabajo convencerlo, como había imaginado inicialmente, de hecho, le comentó que le gustaba ver su entusiasmo y su dedicación para con su trabajo.

 

Apenas llegaron a sus manos los datos de Sousuke, las referencias del médico, se puso a estudiarlas. No era el primer caso de manguito rotador que tenía, pero en este caso tenía una misión importante entre manos. Tenía el rostro de Rin clavado en su cabeza, cuando le pidió que ayudase a su amigo, cuando le contó sobre él, y que necesitaba ayuda. Era evidente que el muchacho era importante para Rin, y que estaba pasando por una etapa muy difícil. Quería ayudarlo, si con eso Rin se sentía mejor.

 

En ese momento no tenía tiempo para ello, pero, luego tendría que ir a por el expediente de Sousuke. No sólo porque le gustaba tener cuanta información con lo referente a su paciente en sus manos, pero también porque notaba ciertas cosas, sobre el tipo de lesión, en la referencia. Le daba la impresión que quizás, ¿era una recaída, o quizás había sufrido algún tipo de lesión en el pasado? Eso tendría que averiguarlo después.

 

Le indicó al señor que trataba en ese momento que no tardaría, para poder ir por Sousuke, mientras éste seguía haciendo nos ejercicios de estiramiento.  

 

Cuando hizo ademán de caminar hasta el pasillo donde estaba el recibidor, Kisumi llamó su atención, susurrando su nombre y haciendo rápidamente un gesto con su cabeza. Quería indicarle que su paciente estaba allí, esperando por él.

 

Sin embargo, habría podido dar con él sin la más mínima señal. Había unas cuantas personas esperando a ser atendidas. Veía una pareja con un niño, una señora mayor más allá, un adolescente que ocupaba su tiempo en leer una revista, y finalmente, justo frente a sí, en una silla, un alto muchacho, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No lo delataba por ser el único que cubría la descripción física de un nadador, sino por la expresión de su rostro, una que Makoto estaba seguro no podría olvidar fácilmente.

 

Apenas le vio, supo que no sería fácil atender a aquel muchacho.

 

A diferencia de Rin, ayer, que lo vio tan vibrante, lleno de vida y de energía, aquel muchacho se veía muy apagado. Tenía una expresión entre la apatía, la indiferencia total y la resignación. Le habría recordado a Haru, pero había mucho más tras la seriedad en su rostro, era como si se hubiese puesto una máscara para tratar de proteger alguna cosa. Estaba escuchando música, pudo ver los auriculares blanco en sus oídos, haciendo contraste con su cabello negro. Por ello, se acercó más para llamar su atención, temiendo que si lo llamaba desde donde estaba, no le escucharía.

 

Pero apenas se detuvo frente a él, Sousuke Yamazaki alzó la vista, y le atravesó con la mirada.

 

—¿Sousuke Yamazaki? —preguntó, sonriéndole suavemente cuando éste asintió con la cabeza, quitándose los auriculares lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento, y tampoco de cambiar la expresión en su rostro—. Mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana, y seré tu fisioterapeuta. Mucho gusto.

 

Le tendió la mano, para estrechársela y saludarle, como solía hacer con todos sus pacientes. Algunos eran más o menos amables, dependía del tipo de persona, de la clase de lesión que tuviesen, si era la primera vez que pasaban por algo así o no, de su edad… Usualmente recibía una pequeña sonrisa cuando se presentaba, como simple cortesía o porque realmente consiguiese hacer sentir a sus pacientes, instantáneamente cómodos con su presencia. Pero Sousuke no le sonrió. Se puso de pie para estrecharle la mano, no obstante, y no vio ninguna mueca de fastidio o molestia en sus labios. Tan sólo le devolvió la mirada como inicialmente. Esos ojos perdidos en asuntos que él aún desconocía.

 

—Igualmente —respondió Sousuke, guardando su reproductor de música en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

Pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que Sousuke no pertenecía al grupo de pacientes que inmediatamente se ponían a hablarle, o a hacerle preguntas. Siempre tenía de aquellos que se sentían lo suficientemente cómodos como para comenzar a contarle anécdotas, o quizás para tratar de cortar el hielo desde el principio. Sousuke era de los que preferían mantenerse reservados.

 

—Sígueme por aquí —él no varió tampoco su expresión, mostrándole una sonrisa cálida. En caso de que el muchacho estuviese incómodo por algún motivo, prefería mostrarle una sonrisa para que supiese que él estaba allí para ayudarle.

 

Volvió a mirar la referencia del médico mientras salían de ese pasillo, como si allí hubiese alguna clave en especial que le dijese qué tipo de persona era Sousuke, pero obviamente allí no encontraría todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Él normalmente era muy bueno para leer a sus pacientes, para darse cuenta del tipo de personas que eran, qué tan amable o enérgico debería de ser con ellos, si debería de mantener un bajo perfil y no inmiscuirse con ellos más allá de darles indicaciones, si debería de bastante amigable para hacerles entrar en confianza.

 

Pero de momento, en esos escasos minutos que llevaba de conocerle, Sousuke era bastante difícil de leer, y la única referencia que tenía, aparte de su lesión, era su amistad con Rin.

 

—¿Primera vez en estas instalaciones? —preguntó. Fuese algo obvio o no, prefería siempre que el paciente fuese hablándole de cosas, para ayudarle a guiarse con respecto a quién era esa persona.

 

Sousuke asintió, sus ojos ahora estaban dando vueltas alrededor, no mirando a los otros pacientes, pero el lugar en su totalidad, el ambiente. No parecía muy intrigado o sorprendido, tan sólo estudiaba en silencio.

 

—Estás aquí por un problema con tu hombro, ¿no es así? —echó un vistazo rápido hacia donde estaba su otro paciente, para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden, deteniéndose para quedar frente a Sousuke—. ¿Te importaría indicarme cómo ocurrió?

 

—Me extralimité entrenando —respondió secamente Sousuke, negándose a mirarle. Aunque no huía ante su mirada como lo haría Haru, estaba con los ojos puestos todavía a su alrededor, pero mirando más allá de las paredes de la amplia sala.

 

—¿Eres un nadador?

 

—Era —volvió a responder secamente Sousuke, y ahora pudo notar algo en sus ojos, una especie de sombra que se posó sobre estos cuando comentó del tema. Había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, también, y hubo algo de tensión en sus brazos.

 

Se dio por satisfecho con aquello, de momento, porque le indicaba al menos un patrón de su paciente: Era un tema sensible.

 

Makoto pensó que quizás Sousuke no estaría muy cómodo hablando allí, en un espacio bastante público, rodeado de pacientes que podrían estar escuchando lo que conversaban, y quiso hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Le volvió a sonreír, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, consiguiendo que Sousuke le mirase.

 

—De cualquier forma, estás aquí para seguir un tratamiento. Todo saldrá bien —giró su cuerpo, esperando a que el otro entendiese que se moverían de lugar, antes de caminar—. Ven por aquí, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte, antes de iniciar.

 

Lo primero que haría con él, sería ponerle un pad en el hombro, para darle algo de calor. Tenía que ocuparse de la inflamación primero, así podría aprovechar para echar un vistazo y mirar de primera mano, con qué estaba tratando exactamente. No le fue difícil identificar cuál era el hombro en cuestión. En toda la caminata que hicieron, Makoto no perdió oportunidad de fijarse en sus hombros, en cuál brazo movía más que el otro.

 

Su hombro derecho, sin duda, era el lesionado.

 

Lo llevó hasta la habitación de ultrasonidos, donde podría acomodarlo de momento para que utilizase el pad, y ya luego posteriormente, cuando se desocupase con su otro paciente, utilizar el ultrasonido. Estar solos quizás podría ayudar a Sousuke a abrirse un poco con él.

 

Le indicó que tomase asiento, pero antes de decirle que se quitase la camiseta, para poder examinar su hombro, éste ya se estaba deshaciendo de la cazadora. Quizás no era mucho, pero le decía que posiblemente ya estuviese familiarizado con ese tipo de sesiones; ya fuese que hubiese tenido varias citas posteriores con un médico o que hubiese asistido a terapia, Sousuke no era un paciente primerizo.

 

Su hipótesis se vio respaldada cuando lo vio con una hombrera. Sus movimientos para quitársela, y también para haberse quitado el resto de la ropa, no eran comunes de personas que sufriesen de algo por primera vez. Había mucha torpeza en los gestos de otros pacientes que habían llegado con malestares similares, por no saber cómo moverse adecuadamente para evitar sentir un dolor muy agudo, pero Sousuke se movía como si ya supiese qué tenía que hacer.

 

—No es mi primera vez en terapia.

 

Sousuke le sorprendió, dándole una respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado verbalmente. El muchacho parecía ser bastante observador también, que habría notado la forma en la que estaba mirando todo lo que hacía.

 

Por lo pronto sabía un dato muy importante.

 

—Tratemos de que sea la última, entonces —le dijo, sonriéndole con amabilidad, antes de echar un último vistazo a la referencia del médico, dejando luego los datos sobre una mesita que estaba allí, para caminar hacia Sousuke.

 

Lo primero que notó, fue algo en la espalda del muchacho, pero que nada tenía que ver con la lesión: Era un tatuaje. Bastante grande, diría él, o quizás lo decía porque no estaba acostumbrado a ver tatuajes tan grandes y elaborados. Era un tiburón ballena,  sobre él se podía ver el agua cristalina, muy brillante. Parecía como si estuviese viendo algún tipo de pintura, era realmente algo impresionante. Se preguntó si se le reconocería por el tatuaje, cuando nadaba, porque no había muchos nadadores tatuados, al menos no en Japón. Dejó aquello de lado, no obstante, para concentrarse en su hombro.

 

Makoto estaba acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de lesiones, ya sabía cómo se iba tornando la piel con cada diferente trauma bajo esta, no era la primera vez que veía un tono casi morado en una porción de carne, pero ver el hombro de Sousuke provocó que su piel se erizase. No tenía que describirle el dolor o el malestar, se lo imaginaba. De hecho, podía imaginarse cómo se sentía ahora mismo, que no estaba apenas moviéndose, aún así debería de sentir que algo andaba mal. Aquello no había ocurrido hacía precisamente poco.

 

Recordó entonces que Rin le dijo que tuvo que convencerlo de ir a verse con un médico, osea que el muchacho podría haber estado tratando de ocultar su lesión, o de ignorarla. No le sorprendía, viniendo de un deportista. A veces la pasión que estos sentían por su carrera les hacía cometer muchas locuras, hasta el punto de ver qué tal lejos podían llegar, ignorando las alarmas que sus cuerpos les enviaban. El problema era que, muchas veces, cuando accedían a recibir tratamiento, ya era muy tarde.

 

Aún era algo pronto para él decidir si Sousuke había llegado muy tarde, pero, lo que veía no le gustaba mucho. Le había dicho que ya no era nadador, además, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso sería que él mismo sabía que su lesión era tan severa que ya no podría seguir adelante? Porque sus ojos cuando le respondió aquello…

 

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

 

—¿Hasta dónde puedes alzar tu brazo, sin sentir dolor? —preguntó, queriendo ver el impacto de la lesión en cuanto a los movimientos del muchacho.

 

El moreno alzó el brazo derecho, con lentitud al principio, luego de manera un poco más rápida, hasta que su ceño se frunció. Aún después de eso siguió alzando un poco más su brazo, pero Makoto lo detuvo. Atrapó con suavidad el brazo entre sus manos, provocando que Sousuke le mirase atentamente.

 

—No lo esfuerces —dijo, bajando el brazo hasta un punto en específico, hasta cuando ya no sintió tanta tensión en su cuerpo—. Aquí, ¿verdad?

 

No podía ponerlo en línea recta, ni siquiera un poco. Repasó el área enrojecida y caliente de su hombro, como si pudiese ver más allá de su piel y descifrase una forma de curarle.

 

De momento tenía que ayudarlo a recuperar algo de normalidad en su vida, con respecto al dolor de su hombro, y eso tan sólo podía lograrlo si ayudaba a que la hinchazón bajase. Había visto que Sousuke estaba ya tomándose unas pastillas que le había indicado el médico, así que él se concentraría en hacer lo que pudiese, físicamente, por solucionar el asunto.

 

—¿Desde hace cuándo estás así? —soltó su brazo cuando fue por el pad, para comenzar con la terapia cuanto antes. Qué curioso que el color del pad, fuese muy similar al color de los ojos de Sousuke.

 

—Casi un mes.

 

Se lo había imaginado, y ahora se sentía más incómodo que antes. Cuando solía nadar, había llegado a sentir algunas molestias en su cuerpo, pero normales, por el tipo de entrenamiento al que se había sometido. Jamás se había llegado a lesionar, y lo cierto era que se le hacía algo difícil pensar en la magnitud del dolor realmente. Sabía por la teoría cómo debería de ser, pero, vivirlo en carne propia debería de ser una experiencia realmente desgarradora.

 

Y aguantar casi un mes así… ¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas?

 

—Supongo que, si no es tu primera vez en una terapia, entonces, sabes para qué es esto —dijo, y escuchó que Sousuke hizo un sonido como respuesta, cuando le mostró el pad—. Ponte cómodo, puedes acostarte si prefieres.

 

Sousuke tomó la posición que Makoto había esperado, y se quedó sentado, aunque se acomodó un poco en la camilla. Lo vio exhalar profundamente cuando colocó el pad caliente sobre su hombro, con mucho cuidado. Sus facciones se relajaron casi al instante, y diría que perdió algo de tensión en su espalda, también.

 

Verlo de esa forma, le dejaba un poco más tranquilo, para ir a ver los avances de su otro paciente.

 

—Regresaré dentro de unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? —Sousuke únicamente asintió, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sentir el calor en su hombro.

 

Makoto se sonrió, rozando con suavidad su espalda, antes de marcharse.

 

No perdió la concentración en ningún momento cuando llegó con su otro paciente, sonriéndole y preguntándole si sintió algún tipo de malestar, pero, no pudo apartar su cabeza de Sousuke. Atribuía su atención para con el otro porque, era amigo de Rin, y la verdad, estaba empezando a sentir algo de curiosidad por qué había ocurrido, exactamente. ¿Cómo Rin se había enterado de la lesión, cómo se lo habría tomado? Rin siempre fue bastante emocional, a su modo, y tenía un lado muy protector con sus amigos. Suponía que se había tomado muy mal que Sousuke no le contase nada de su lesión antes, o más bien, que hubiese soportado en silencio aquello.

 

Pensó en cómo se hubiese sentido él, de haber tenido que aguantar en silencio, e imaginaba que en soledad, una lesión como aquella por tanto tiempo. No le preguntó cosas muy obvias para él, pero estaba seguro que no estaba durmiendo bien por las noches. Como profesional sabía incluso, que había quienes se despertaban con dolor.

 

Se había esperado a un muchacho fastidiado o deprimido, pero, luego de verlo, hubiese preferido verlo fastidiado, a encontrarlo de esa manera. No le gustaba ver esa expresión de tristeza en los rostros de sus pacientes, y Sousuke parecía como si estuviese resignado, o como si hubiese abandonado toda esperanza. Por algo tendría que haberle dicho de esa forma, con esa cara, que ya no era nadador.

 

Aún no era tiempo para él de averiguar esas cosas, no obstante, con Sousuke tendría que utilizar mucha paciencia, lo estaba notando. No era un sujeto que se abriese con facilidad con cualquiera, aunque se mostrase de lo más amable. Tendría que irse con cuidado, poco a poco, para que el otro consiguiese tenerle algo de confianza como para darle alguna que otra información que desease conocer.

 

Se llevó por instinto la mano hasta su cuello, acariciando un poco el colgante de orca. Le había dado tanta nostalgia cuando Kisumi lo sacó de la caja ayer, que no pudo evitar llevárselo al trabajo. El colgante le traía muchos recuerdos, de su infancia, de su adolescencia, en esos tiempos en los que Rin estuvo muy cerca de él, más que Haru. Y acariciaba la orca, como si estuviese pidiéndole un deseo, que le ayudase a entender a ese muchacho.

 

—¿Qué tal? –preguntó Kisumi, rápidamente, aprovechando que acababa de despedir a su paciente, para irse a ver a Sousuke.

 

—Pues, no lo sé, es muy callado —respondió sinceramente, y era que no sabía qué responder. No le estaba yendo mal, de momento, con su paciente, pero, lo cierto era que había cruzado algunas palabras con él, todavía no habían establecido algún tipo de conexión, que usualmente, para entonces, no le habría sido difícil de formar.

 

—¿Lo ves muy grave?

 

—De momento, quizás un poco, pero ya veré —se rascó un poco la nuca, recordando el hombro enrojecido de Sousuke—. No es la primera vez que se lesiona, luego tendré que ir por su expediente.

 

—Oh, cuéntame luego qué tal, ¿va? —Kisumi le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, dejándolo seguir con lo suyo—. Pero, ¡tienes suerte! ¿Ya te diste cuenta lo guapo que es?

 

—Qué cosas dices —se rió.

 

Pero, suponía que Kisumi tenía razón. Sousuke era un muchacho guapo. Tenía buena estatura, su cuerpo atlético y musculoso, unos ojos que resaltaban en su rostro por lo oscuro de sus cabellos, por lo claro de su iris. Además que, al igual que Rin, parecía vestirse adecuadamente a su anatomía, con un estilo de ropa que le acentuase bien. Era algo típico en los atletas, no obstante, al menos los que había visto, siempre vistiéndose con ropas que insinuasen sus músculos.

 

No era que le diese mucha importancia a ello, por supuesto, él estaba haciendo su trabajo, y si su paciente estaba guapo o no, era lo de menos. Tan sólo admitía que, Kisumi tenía razón.

 

Intentó no pensar en ello cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, y vio a Sousuke sentado allí, con los ojos cerrados, sin inmutarse por su presencia. También intentó no pensar en ello cuando se acercó, y discretamente, echó un vistazo a su pecho desnudo.

 

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre el pad, no queriendo tocar la piel de Sousuke. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que se sintiese cómodo con mucho trato físico, a menos no con alguien que apenas conocía.

 

—Es agradable —respondió Sousuke, sin más, abriendo suavemente los ojos, pero sin mirarlo—. ¿Sigue el ultrasonido? —preguntó al instante que retiró el pad de su hombro.

 

—Sí. Puedes acostarte si lo prefieres.

 

Pero una vez más, Sousuke se quedó sentado. Tan sólo se movió un poco, estirándose de alguna forma para que su cuerpo no se hubiese quedado dormido. Makoto hubiese quizás preferido que se acostase, para que estuviese mucho más relajado. Estar sentado por media hora podía ser algo fastidioso para algunos pacientes, en especial porque tenían que estar cierta posición, pero Sousuke parecía acostumbrado.

 

Mientras preparaba todo para iniciar con la siguiente parte de la terapia, el ultrasonido, se dedicó a echar miradas a Sousuke. Su rostro había perdido algo de la dureza que inicialmente vio en él, posiblemente por el pad caliente que había dejado en su piel. Aliviar algo del dolor parecía haberle quitado un poco el peso que estaba cargando encima, pero su mirada seguía tan opaca como al principio.

 

No se parecían mucho a los ojos tan llenos de vida de Rin, siempre brillantes y supremamente expresivos. Aunque, de algún modo, estos también eran expresivos, era tan sólo que lo que decían, no le hacía sentir bien.

 

—Me dijiste que ya antes tuviste terapia, ¿acaso fue de lo mismo? —Makoto preguntó, cuando empezó con el tratamiento del ultrasonido, colocando una mano en el centro de la espalda de Sousuke, para ayudarse.

 

—Sí.

 

Sousuke había perdido el tono tan duro de su voz también. Un rápido vistazo a su rostro, y pudo ver relajación en sus facciones, casi de forma total. Su cuerpo había estado buscando por ayuda, para liberarse de aquel dolor, y por fin recibirlo, hacía que el otro fuese perdiendo toda la tensión en sus músculos. Bajo sus dedos, podía sentir su espalda más relajada, suave.

 

Sentirlo así, hacía que fuese al menos un poco más sencillo el atenderlo, aunque Sousuke no fuese muy expresivo.

 

—¿Hace cuántos años fue eso? —intentaba no presionar mucho el tema, hacía preguntas exactas, para que él pudiese responder lo más sencillo que le fuese posible.

 

—Hace tres años.

 

Makoto echó su calendario mental tres años atrás. Había estado todavía terminando sus estudios, llevando un poco más de la mitad de su camino. En aquel entonces, todavía sentía algo de incomodidad sobre si el futuro que había decidido, era el correcto para él, lo recordaba perfectamente. La tensión en su piso cuando Haru le hacía algunas preguntas, pudiendo leer perfectamente en su mirada, que no estaba enteramente feliz. Le costó adaptarse al principio, pero lo hizo, y no estaba descontento con ello.

 

Al menos ya no se detenía a pensar en qué hubiese sido de él, si hubiese tomado un camino distinto. Pensar en ello, además, ya no le servía de absolutamente nada.

 

Y tres años atrás, entonces, Sousuke estaba lidiando con su primera lesión. ¿Cómo habría sido aquello? ¿Habría contado con Rin? ¿Acaso Rin se habría enterado de esa lesión? Para ese entonces todavía no había regresado de Australia. Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde se conocerían? ¿Quizás había sido amigo de su infancia, antes de que Rin fuese transferido a Iwatobi? Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero, no estaba seguro si debería de tocar ese tema.

 

Pero, Sousuke fue quien le sorprendió nuevamente, pareciendo como si pudiese ser capaz de leerle la mente, realmente. Lo que le dijo, hizo que su piel se erizase.

 

——Rin te pidió que me atendieses, ¿verdad?

 

Makoto no había querido hablar de Rin, al menos no abiertamente, porque no sabía si Rin había querido ser discreto con haberle pedido el favor de que tratase a Sousuke. Por algo no le había dicho a Gou que fuese ella quien se mantuviese alerta con su amigo, si no que se le pidió a él.

 

No sintió tensión en el cuerpo de Sousuke, pero tras eso, si se creó algo de tensión en el ambiente, pudo percibirlo en el silencio que se produjo. Un silencio en el que le dio la razón.

 

—Te me hiciste conocido cuando te vi. Alguna vez me encontré con Rin en Australia, por una competencia de natación. Tenía una foto tuya —explicó Sousuke, hablando por primera vez en la sesión, más largo de lo usual—. Pensé que cuando se desapareció ayer, había venido a hablar con Gou, pero ya veo que vino a pedirte el favor a ti.

 

Ahora sí sintió tensión en la espalda de Sousuke, y la expresión de su rostro, por lo que veía, quería hacerle saber que no estaba cómodo con ello. Rin le había dicho que Sousuke no había estado muy contento con que él se hubiese enterado de su lesión, e imaginaba que entonces le fastidiaba que Rin estuviese creyendo cuidarle, hablándole a un extraño sobre su situación. No sabía cómo era la relación de ambos, la verdad ni siquiera recordaba que Rin lo hubiese mencionado antes, pero, de momento parecía haber un ambiente pesado entre ambos.

 

Makoto siguió con su trabajo, sin darle a entender que la verdad, él también se había puesto algo incómodo.

 

—Rin está muy preocupado por ti, Yamazaki —habló, con suavidad, queriendo que su tono le invitase a relajarse lo suficiente como para escucharle—. Tan sólo quiere asegurarse que tengas una buena atención, y que te recuperes pronto.

 

—Recuperarme… —Sousuke se sonrió de manera dolorosa, abriendo un poco los ojos—. Rin siempre va a ser un romántico.

 

Quizás fue la mirada que tenía en esos momentos Sousuke, o la expresión en general, de todo su rostro, pero Makoto fue capaz de ver otra vez ese sentimiento de abandono en las pupilas de su paciente. Lucía… derrotado.

 

Tuvo la intención de decirle algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su lengua, además, Sousuke volvió a cerrar los ojos, a relajar sus facciones y dejarse llevar por el tratamiento. ¿Qué podía decirle? No lo conocía, no sabía bajo qué circunstancias había llegado allí. Sólo podía guiarse por lo que andaba viendo, y por ahora, veía que era alguien muy destrozado. Sousuke no se parecía a otros atletas que habían llegado frustrados y cabreados por tener una lesión, y por querer recuperarse pronto.

 

Sousuke parecía como si no le diese mayores importancias a su futuro, o a tener apuro por ya querer recuperarse. Estaba sentado allí dejándose llevar por lo que él hacía, pero nada más. Y, sin saber realmente por qué, pero a Makoto le incomodaba eso a un grado importante, incluso le dolía.

 

—Eres mi fisioterapeuta, se supone que tendrás discreción con mi situación, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Sousuke cuando hubo terminado con su ultrasonido, acariciándose un poco la nuca con la mano izquierda, buscando quizás despertar un poco su cuello, estirándose—. No quisiera que Rin tuviese más de qué preocuparse, puedes decirle que voy bien, si te apetece, o que estaré bien. Como prefieras, pero no le digas la verdad. No le digas qué tan grave estoy.

 

—Hablas como si lo que tienes, no tuviese arreglo, Yamazaki —le dijo Makoto, más allá de que él tuviese una respuesta para ese comentario, porque quería seguir tirando de aquel hilo que Sousuke le había lanzado. Para tratar de averiguar qué tipo de persona era, y su relación con Rin.

 

—No me engaño, Tachibana. Ya han sido dos ocasiones —Sousuke se colocó la camiseta blanca del hospital, que había dejado en la mesita, girándose para mirarlo. No parecía con muchos ánimos para discutir, y por ello Makoto no abrió la boca, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo—. Ejercicios de fortalecimiento, ¿no?

 

Asintió, terminando de guardar todo y avanzando hacia la puerta.

 

No hablaron mucho durante los ejercicios de fortalecimiento, más que nada porque Sousuke sabía exactamente qué hacer. No tuvo que hacerle muchas indicaciones, ni tampoco correcciones sobre su postura. Dedicó ese tiempo a estudiarlo en silencio, a tratar de leer todo lo que estaba captando en su rostro, recordando la pequeña plática que habían tenido antes.

 

El tono de voz de Sousuke, su expresión cuando habló de Rin, de que no quería preocuparlo, de recuperarse… Todo apuntaba a que el muchacho estaba deprimido, o pasando por una etapa muy difícil en su vida. Y le hacía sentirse muy incómodo. Más allá de que no le gustaba que sus pacientes estuviesen tan mal, más allá de lo físico, sentía que había algo en él que le causaba malestar el contemplarlo de esa forma. Y no entendía ciertamente por qué, porque no eran amigos, no habían establecido una amistad antes, no lo conocía, no sabía de dónde provenía, cómo era normalmente, fuera de esas circunstancias.

 

Y aún así, había un malestar en su pecho al ver a Sousuke de esa forma. Ver sus ojos y la derrota con la que parecía mirar a todo su alrededor. ¿Qué tan dañado estaba realmente? ¿Qué tan profundo había llegado esa lesión en su hombro?

 

¿Quizás era porque, le estaba recordando a él?

 

— _Makoto, ¿estás seguro que esto era lo que querías hacer?_

— _Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

— _Porque te conozco._

Por alguna razón, aunque al parecer las situaciones de ambos fuesen muy distintas, no podía evitar ver a Sousuke Yamazaki, y acordarse de esa vez que Haru habló con él seriamente, sacando a relucir cosas que él había querido ocultar.

 

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, tratando de dejar eso atrás. No tenía por qué pensar en eso ahora, además, tenía que concentrarse en su paciente. Él ya había elegido algo para él, y eso ya era pasado. Nada más que eso.

 

No fue sino hasta que terminaron los ejercicios de fortalecimiento, que Sousuke volvió a hablarle.

 

—¿Gou Matsuoka sigue aquí? —preguntó este, mirando discretamente hacia un lado y otro.

 

—Gou tomó el turno de la mañana, sólo está aquí de vez en cuando, si tiene algún paciente especial —respondió, indicándole que se sentase un momento, para aplicarle un gel en el hombro.

 

—¿Tienes este horario libre?

 

—Sí, serías mi último paciente.

 

—Pues entonces vendré a esta hora.

 

Asintió, para luego explicarle cuál sería su rutina y su horario, por un tiempo. Tendría que verlo muy seguido primero, para mirar su evolución de cerca y ver qué tan grave o no era su problema. Pero, veía algo de promesa en él. Si Sousuke ponía de su parte, no vería motivos por qué no tendría que recuperarse. De momento parecía al menos dispuesto a escuchar sus indicaciones, aunque no pareciese interesado en seguir adelante con su futuro, por cualquier razón que fuese.

 

—Yamazaki.

 

Sousuke estaba poniéndose de vuelta su hombrera, para vestirse y marcharse, cuando le habló. Su voz esta vez, a pesar de ser tan suave como al principio, tenía algo de fuerza. Era necesario que le escuchase, porque no quería que la primera sesión terminase de ese modo, no estaba en su estilo permitir que un paciente se fuese desanimado a casa.

 

Aunque no pudiese hacer mucho más, no podía dejar que se fuese así como estaba.

 

—No tengo que mentirle a Rin, y tampoco a ti: Lo tuyo tiene solución —habló, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sousuke parecía algo indiferente a lo que le decía, como si fuese algo que ya habría escuchado—. Tomará algo de tiempo, pero, estarás bien.

 

—No hace falta que seas amable, Tachibana.

 

—No lo digo por amabilidad. Le dije a Rin que te ayudaría, pero este es mi trabajo —cerró una de sus manos en un puño, y lo apretó un poco—. Y es mi trabajo también, encargarme que tú creas que vas a recuperarte.

 

Vio algo de tensión en Sousuke, en su cuello, en su rostro, pero no porque le hubiese dado coraje que le estuviese enfrentando de algún modo. Estaba sorprendido, lo veía en sus ojos, por la curiosidad con la que lo miraba ahora.

 

—Siempre y cuando tú también pongas de tu parte, te recuperarás por completo.

 

Todavía habían algunas personas a su alrededor, escuchaba a pacientes despedirse de sus fisioterapeutas, escuchaba hablar sobre cuándo sería la próxima sesión, sobre cómo iban progresando. Pero sus oídos estaban realmente sordos ante todo lo que acontecía que no tuviese que ver con quien tenía al frente. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la expresión de Sousuke. Por primera vez, desde que lo vio en la sala de espera, le pareció que se encontró con el amigo de Rin.

 

Vio algo vulnerable en su mirada, algo que lo definía como un amigo de Rin: Ese tenue brillo que había ahora en sus ojos, uno que le habría gustado ver desde un principio. Duró poco, porque Sousuke agachó la mirada, tras haberse puesto su camiseta, pero Makoto pudo verla. Fue un pequeño relámpago de esperanza.

 

—Ahora entiendo a Rin —escuchó que Sousuke murmuró, antes de verlo sonreír con suavidad, aunque no fue esa sonrisa amarga de antes. Esta era ligeramente diferente, aunque no tenía tanta energía como las sonrisas de Rin.

 

Pero era algo. Estaba viendo cosas de Sousuke, que no vio en un principio.

 

—Nos veremos mañana —le dijo Sousuke, colocándose la cazadora y acercándose a él. Su expresión ocultaba aún cosas, pero le dejó ver su sonrisa, mientras le tendió la mano—. Me caes bien, Tachibana.

 

Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco con ello, y correspondió a su sonrisa, estrechando su mano otra vez. Fue diferente a la primera vez, ahora lo notaba con más ánimo, aunque no fuese la gran cosa.

 

—Te espero mañana, Yamazaki.

 

Y ese extraño último brillo, en el rostro de Sousuke, cuando ya la tarde estaba muriendo, dejó a Makoto más intrigado que antes, cuando todo empezó.

 

¿Quién era Sousuke? Quería averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Me he tenido que tomar la libertad de que los tatuajes estuviesen permitidos para los nadadores, porque me temo que no lo están, pero, el tatuaje de Sousuke es una pieza importante, así que, nada... xDDD! Así que, digamos que en este universo alternativo no está prohibido o no es la gran cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juis, actualizo rapidín, que tengo un concierto djfoiajsdfoiajfoifjo. En vista que la cumpleañera tiene ganas de leer más, se lo dejo, para que se joda mucho (yo la adoro, ¿eh? No lo duden). 
> 
> Edito más tarde y dejo una nota sobre la referencia del vestuario -y tatuaje- de Rin, que lo he sacado de un hermoso fanart que vi en Tumblr :_D

**NOTA:** [Referencia](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/95258676579/rin-looking-very-pg-13-in-his-sakura-and-shark) para el tatuaje de Rin. 

\--

 

Una semana fue suficiente para que Makoto fuese descubriendo ciertas cosas con respecto a la personalidad de Sousuke, aunque todavía no tuviese una imagen clara de quién era ese muchacho. Era callado, aunque no de la manera asfixiante en que lo era Haru. Era de alguna forma más expresivo, las sonrisas a veces salían de sus labios, sin él tener que forzarlas. O quizás lo veía más siendo más expresivo que su mejor amigo, porque su mirada hablaba mucho por él. Cuando estaba cansado, cuando algo apresaba sus pensamientos, y cuando estaba satisfecho con sus avances.

 

Hablaban un poco más que antes, que esa primera sesión. Normalmente terminaban hablando de Rin, porque era el tema en común, y porque el pelirrojo siempre daba de qué hablar. Ya fuese de su pasado, de sus días en Australia, o sus nuevas aventuras en Tokio. Por Sousuke conoció un poco más sus avances con la banda, que escucharía tocar por primera vez esa noche, dentro de unas horas. Sousuke le contó sobre que todas las tardes se reunían en el piso que compartía con Rin, y que hablaban sobre qué temas iban a tocar, se ponían de acuerdo con el vestuario.

 

Le había dicho que Rin había estado trabajando en un par de versiones acústicas de unas canciones originales, pero que no podía dar mucha información, porque se suponía que sería una sorpresa. Los ojos de Sousuke se llenaban de mucha vida cuando hablaba sobre Rin, eso le daba para pensar que la relación de ambos era bastante cercana, lo suficiente como para que trajese claridad al rostro de su paciente. Rin era un buen amigo, su compañía le hacía bien a cualquiera, vaya si lo sabría él…

 

Le dejó saber algunas cosas con respecto a él, también, sólo para que Sousuke pudiese tenerle más confianza. Le habló de Haru, de su mejor amigo, que vivían juntos,  y que éste trabajaba como un chef en un buen restaurante de la ciudad. Le habló de Iwatobi, de lo agradable que era pasear por la playa en Iwatobi, y creía recordar que habló sobre sus hermanos menores también, y de lo emocionado que estaba porque ya pronto se graduarían.

 

Y Sousuke parecía prestarle atención, la suficiente al menos como para sonreírle de vez en cuando. Se sentía él más animado cuando veía esa expresión en el rostro de su paciente, le hacía saber que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiese hecho, iba por buen camino.

 

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, lo que más le preocupó, no fue ver su hombro de esa forma, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lesiones. Le preocupó ver sombras en sus facciones, en sus ojos, le preocupó que el problema de Sousuke fuese algo más que su hombro lastimado, y de momento, parecía que lo había animado un tanto.

 

—Vas progresando muy bien —le dijo, sinceramente, mientras le ponía algo de gel en su hombro. Ya no sería necesario seguir aplicándoselo la siguiente semana—. ¿Te has estado sintiendo algo mejor por las noches?

 

—Puedo dormir mejor —respondió Sousuke, moviendo su cuello un poco para darle algo de espacio, al aplicar el gel—. ¿Entonces ya empezaríamos con la fase dos?

 

—Sí, ya no hará falta que vengas todos los días, tampoco.

 

Sousuke era el primer paciente, que fuese un atleta, al que no había tenido que obligar para que siguiese el tratamiento al pie de la letra, y era también el primero en continuar con sus tareas en casa. Estaba al tanto de qué era lo que tenía, quizás porque ya hubiese pasado por eso antes, o quizás porque de verdad quisiese recuperarse por completo, sin causarse un daño irreversible.

 

Eso le hacía recordar, que había estado investigando sobre qué otros tratamientos podía tomar Sousuke, y pensó en utilizar la piscina en sus instalaciones. Sousuke era un nadador, seguramente se sentiría mucho más a gusto allí, además de así ayudarlo a reintegrarse a su vida profesional. Todavía faltaría para ello, pero, le gustaría intentarlo.

 

—Podríamos intentar unos ejercicios en la piscina, pero eso sería más adelante —le dijo, cuando lo vio colocándose nuevamente su hombrera. Sousuke le miró con algo de interés, antes de ponerse su camiseta—. Estás teniendo un buen progreso. Seguro que si sigues así, no tendrás problemas para reintegrarte con tu equipo en unos meses.

 

Tuvo ganas de arrepentirse de haber dicho eso, cuando notó la expresión de Sousuke. No estaba enfadado, no se había molestado por su comentario, pero se incomodó, y volvió a notarlo algo sombrío. En un solo momento, todo el progreso anímico que había tenido el moreno, se desvaneció con rapidez. Makoto tuvo ganas de disculparse, pero Sousuke ya no le estaba prestando atención, no realmente. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mirada estaba perdida en ese lugar que todavía no conocía.

 

Ahora se daba cuenta que no habían tocado ese tema otra vez. No habían hablado sobre lo que Sousuke iba a hacer, si seguiría nadando, si dejaría aquella vida. No había preguntado porque antes, porque le dio la impresión que era un tema muy sensible, pero era sólo ahora que se daba cuenta de qué tan importante era ese asunto. Era lo que controlaba los estados de ánimo de Sousuke, su energía, su vitalidad.

 

Se mordió el labio inferior, y se preparó para decir alguna cosa para hacer que el otro olvidase su comentario, pero Sousuke le cortó.

 

—Lo de la piscina suena bien, pero, ya te dije: No seré más un nadador —a diferencia de lo que veía en sus ojos, el tono de voz de Sousuke era muy suave, calmado, no era para nada un reflejo de la tormenta que Makoto podía ver en sus pupilas. Incluso éste fue capaz de mirar y sonreírle, como si nada—. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo nos veríamos ahora?

 

—Tres días a la semana —tardó en corresponder a su sonrisa, aunque ésta no fue tan sincera, como las que normalmente guardaba para él—. Puedes ordenar tu horario como prefieras.

 

—Miércoles, jueves y viernes —respondió este, poniéndose su cazadora—. A la misma hora.

 

—Está bien.

 

Había tensión entre ambos, por lo que había dicho anteriormente, lo sabía. No había sido su intención, de verdad que no, pero, a veces Sousuke se encerraba en sí mismo, y no le permitía leer más allá de sus palabras y sus ojos. Quería saber qué le ocurría, qué había sobre la natación que le alejaba, pero, no se sentía aún tan cercano al otro como para preguntar. No quería hacerlo sentir que estaba queriendo meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían. Su trabajo era simplemente sacarlo de esa lesión que tenía, no rescatarlo de algo más.

 

Pero aún así, sentía esa necesidad de ayudarlo. Y ahora, no sólo porque era amigo de Rin, no era porque Rin le hubiese pedido con el rostro tan lleno de dolor, que ayudase a Sousuke a curarse. Quería ayudarlo porque algo se movía dentro de él, cuando lo veía con esa expresión.

 

—Tachibana —la voz de Sousuke le distrajo de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista para mirarlo. Tenía el rostro un poco serio, pero no por ello intimidante. Sus labios se curvaron de pronto en una sonrisa, muy sincera, aunque pequeña—. No te preocupes tanto por mí. Pero te lo agradezco.

 

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse de él, y tras eso, Sousuke se marchó. Makoto se quedó allí, sin poder moverse, ni poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Yamazaki, desapareciendo por el pasillo de recepción. En esa semana, no únicamente él había ido aprendiendo cosas del otro, Sousuke también estaba empezando a leer cosas de él, que sus otros pacientes no habían hecho. Y eso le hacía sentir un poco vulnerable. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que otra persona, aparte de Haru y de Rin, pudiesen leerlo así, pudiesen ver más allá de sus sonrisas.

 

Aunque eso no le bastaba a Makoto. No le bastaba con que Sousuke supiese y estuviese al tanto de que estaba preocupado realmente por él. Quería que entendiese por qué lo estaba, y que quería ayudarlo realmente, como seguramente Rin también quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué Sousuke no quería aceptar que podía ayudarle?

 

Se sonrió suavemente, pensando que quizás él y Sousuke no eran tan diferentes después de todo. No querían incomodar a nadie con sus problemas. Pero, ahora se daba cuenta de lo injusto que era eso. Todos merecían a alguien que se preocupase por ellos, incluido Sousuke.

 

Y él estaba decidido a tratar de entenderlo, y de liberarlo de cualquier cosa que pudiese estarlo atando a esa oscuridad. Más allá de su hombro, él quería rescatarlo.

 

—¡Makoto! ¿Ya sales? —Kisumi agitó su brazo, mientras corría hacia él. Ya se había quitado su uniforme, y traía una gran sonrisa—. Nos vamos juntos, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, me cambio y nos vamos —le sonrió.

 

Aquella noche era el concierto de Rin, y habían quedado de ir juntos, y Haru. Irían a su casa, para esperar a Haru, e imaginaba que él escogería alguna ropa especial para ponerse. No estaba seguro de qué usar, porque no había tenido tiempo de pasarse por el bar donde sería el concierto. Imaginaba que no tendría que ir formal…

 

La verdad no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso sobre qué iba a ponerse, daba igual, ¿no? Lo importante era que estuviese allí. Quizás estaba algo ansioso porque sería la primera vez que conocería a la banda de Rin, porque conocería a sus integrantes finalmente. Quizás lo que quería era causar una buena impresión, ver la aprobación en la sonrisa de Rin, quien seguramente iría muy bien, como siempre.

 

Y, mientras se quitaba su camiseta, se preguntó si Sousuke iría también al bar. Tenía curiosidad por saber si lo vería, no le dijo que fuese a ir o no. En el fondo, le gustaría que sí, le gustaría verlo allí, y conocer otra parte de Sousuke.

 

No sabía dado cuenta que en esa semana, estaba comenzando a obsesionarse un poco en conocer a Sousuke, en todas esas partes que el otro aún ocultaba de él.

 

——

 

Habría querido llegar al menos una media hora antes, para poder tener tiempo de hablar con Rin apropiadamente, pero, entre que Haru no pudo llegar a la hora que había acordado, y luego también Kisumi que le hizo cambiarse al menos unas tres veces, terminaron llegando casi que diez minutos antes de que empezasen a tocar las bandas. Él no tenía ni idea de cuándo se suponía que tocaría Rin, y eso le daba algo de apuro.

 

Se ajustó nerviosamente la cazadora de cuero, cuando cruzaron la puerta. Estaba un poco más lleno de lo que se había esperado, pero tampoco había un ambiente de asfixia. Al menos de momento. El lugar parecía bastante amplio, habían acomodado una parte, al fondo del bar, pasando la barra, para que las bandas tocasen. Un cartel enorme estaba en la pared, iluminado, que decía “Tributo a Iron Maiden”, con un arte bastante peculiar. Creía que lo había visto antes, ¿quizás en alguna camiseta de Rin?

 

—No está mal —susurró Kisumi cerca de su oreja. Tenían algo de música de fondo, para ambientar.

 

Él se volvió hacia su amigo y le sonrió. No solía frecuentar bares. Las pocas veces que pisó algunos, fue cuando sus compañeros en la universidad organizaron salidas y lo invitaron. No era que fuese su ambiente preferido, dependía de qué bar, el tipo de clientela y la hora, pero, la verdad era que tampoco estaba tan mal. La gente parecía animada, tan sólo esperaba que no hubiesen muchos borrachos después.

 

Echó una mirada a Haru cuando recordó que había ido con ellos. El muchacho estaba recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos, con su expresión apática de siempre, pero lo veía buscar algo, con cierta insistencia diría él, y eso le hizo reírse un poco. Ah, estaba buscando a Rin. Haru podría decir que estaba allí, tan sólo porque él se lo pidió, pero sabía que también echaba de menos a Rin. Si tan sólo Haru fuese un poco más explícito con lo que pensaba, él y Rin se hubiesen llevado mucho mejor antes.

 

—Busquemos a Rin —le dijo a Haru y Kisumi, inclinándose hacia ambos, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente por el lugar.

 

Kisumi puso una mano en su espalda, haciéndole una señal con las cejas. La misma expresión que hizo cuando terminó de arreglarse, en el piso. Según Kisumi, se veía muy bien esa noche. Llevaba unas botas chocolates, sus pantalones eran negros, con una cadena en su cintura y su camiseta azul oscuro; le obligó a ponerse una bastante pegada al cuerpo, a pesar de que él hubiese querido quizás ponerse algo más cómodo. Pero Kisumi insistió, porque le dijo que no podía ir vestido como fuese al concierto de su ex novio. Que tenía que verse guapo, y acorde con la noche.

 

Tenía que admitir que al menos, no lucía fuera de lugar, comparado con los demás. Ya no sabía qué tan guapo o no, estaba.

 

—¡Makoto! ¡Kisumi! —una voz femenina llamó su nombre, y cuando giró la cabeza, se encontró a Gou Matsuoka, agitando sus dos brazos, mientras se acercaba a ellos dando saltos—. Oh, ¡Haru, tú también has venido!

 

La hermana menor de Rin no estaba vestida de manera muy diferente a como usualmente vestía, salvo por un collar en su cuello, que definitivamente no parecía que fuese suyo, y un brazalete de picos. Le tomó del brazo, y tiró de él un poco.

 

—¡Gou! ¡Qué bien te ves! —exclamó Kisumi, en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

 

—Gracias, pero, ¡vengan rápido! Mi hermano hace mucho que les espera —le tomó del brazo—. Además, no quiero dejarlo tanto tiempo solo con Rei.

 

—¡¿Rei?! —exclamaron él y Kisumi al mismo tiempo, compartiendo una mirada antes de seguir a Gou.

 

La chica les guió a los tres entre la multitud, hasta donde había una puerta que conectaba seguramente, con el camerino improvisado para las bandas que tocarían esa noche. Gou le dio una explicación al tipo que estaba detenido en la puerta, con expresión muy seria, seguramente era parte de la seguridad del local. Pero les dejó a pasar a todos.

 

Era un pasillo iluminado tenuemente, y había un grupo de chicos reunidos al final de éste, y más allá, veía una puerta abierta, hacia donde Gou les guió con decisión. No tuvo que preguntar más nada, porque escuchó la típica risa estridente de Rei, que provocó que Kisumi se riese a su lado, divertido. Todo se habría esperado, menos encontrarse allí también a Rei. ¿Acaso Gou lo habría arrastrado contra su voluntad? No se lo veía gustándole ese tipo de música.

 

—Discúlpame, Matsuoka, pero dudo mucho que puedas convencerme de que esto sea una experiencia agradable o que este tipo de música tiene algo hermoso.

 

—Es que no me has visto tocar, por eso estás hablando así. Pero ya verás, al final de la noche vas a adorar el metal.

 

Dentro de la habitación, estaban acomodados unos ocho chicos, más o menos. Fue fácil encontrar a quienes quería ver, puesto que el cabello de Rin rara vez podría no ser reconocible. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando muy sonriente a Rei, con esa sonrisa coqueta y divertida. Se quedó congelado un poco cuando lo vio, cuando le echó un vistazo a cómo iba vestido.

 

Tenía puesto un chaleco de cuero, negro, con picos en los hombros. Una camiseta blanca, con un símbolo en el centro, que no reconoció en un principio, pero se le hizo algo conocido. Los pantalones, como siempre, muy pegados, aunque con la luz no podía distinguir bien el material. Botas militares, que no había visto antes en Rin. Muñequeras en ambas manos. Y a pesar de que tenía tantas piezas encima, no parecía que fuese algún tipo de disfraz: Le quedaba todo muy bien. Rin lucía… sensual.

 

El pelirrojo se giró con rapidez apenas vio a Gou, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Deshizo su postura orgullosa, y corrió hacia él.

 

—¡¡Makoto!! —se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole, y él tuvo que tener algo de cuidado para no lastimarse con los picos en los hombros de Rin, poniendo entonces los brazos en la cintura de éste—. ¡Lograste venir! Qué guapo estás.

 

—No podía fallarte. ¡Tú también te ves muy bien! —le dijo, notando cómo las mejillas de Rin se teñían de rojo. A pesar de toda la pinta pesada y agresiva, Rin seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre.

 

Éste entonces notó a Haruka, e hizo un gesto de sorpresa, llevándose una mano al pecho.

 

—¿Qué estoy viendo? ¿Haruka Nanase? —preguntó Rin, echándose a reír con fuerza al ver la expresión confusa de Haru, que no sabía si sonreírse un poco, o fastidiarse porque el otro estuviese poniéndolo en evidencia.

 

—Hola —murmuró Haru, tensándose cuando Rin se acercó.

 

—Tan poco emotivo como siempre, ¡que han pasado cinco años! —Rin no se esperó a que Haru hiciese nada y le abrazó.

 

Makoto les observó en silencio, sonriéndose. Le traía recuerdos que estuviesen los tres juntos otra vez. Muy buenos recuerdos. Aun si se tratase de ver otra vez a Rin quejarse porque Haru no sonreía demasiado, y aún si se trataba de Haru diciéndole a Rin que era demasiado escandaloso, estaba feliz que estuviesen los tres juntos otra vez.

 

—¡Ven! Debes conocer a mi banda antes de que empecemos, ¡seremos los primeros! —le tomó de la mano a él y a Haru, y aunque éste pareció enfadarse con ello, se dejó llevar—. Conozcan a Seijuro, a Momotaro y a Nagisa.

 

Les sonrió a los tres. El más alto de todos tenía unos palillos de batería en sus manos, imaginó que entonces era el baterista. De los tres, parecía el que se había vestido lo más parecido posible a Rin, con un chaleco con picos también, aunque era de color chocolate. A su lado había un chico muy parecido a él, parecía ser algunos años menor, quizás eran hermanos. Tenía una expresión más infantil, también. Y al otro lado, estaba un chico rubio, con una pañoleta amarrada en su frente, que les saludó más efusivamente a todos, Nagisa. Él fue el primero al que Rin “encontró”, según recordaba. De él sí había visto fotos antes, aunque nunca lo había conocido formalmente. Si no estaba mal, era el bajista.

 

—Chicos, ellos son Makoto y Haru, mis amigos —Rin apretó un poco su brazo, aunque no supo exactamente por qué. Seijuro sí que pareció entenderlo, y se sonrió, haciendo luego un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

 

—Mucho gusto —dijo al instante, y Haru le imitó.

 

—Rin nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes —expresó Nagisa, guiñándoles el ojo—. ¡Espero que les guste el concierto!

 

—Seguro que sí.

 

Kisumi aprovechó entonces para saludar apropiadamente a Rin. Su voz sonaba muy emocionada. Le dijo que él también había escuchado hablar de él, por Gou y por él, y que estaba ansioso por escucharlo cantar y verlo con su banda. Kisumi se había ido vestido con una camiseta de Iron Maiden, y hasta con una muñequera para hacer juego. Había estado preguntándole cosas de Rin durante el camino hasta el bar, casi parecía que Rin fuese una especie de celebridad a la que Kisumi admirase, pero le causaba mucha gracia.

 

—¡Makoto no me dijo nada del tatuaje! —exclamó Kisumi, señalando el brazo derecho de Rin.

 

Fue sólo entonces que notó aquel detalle. Cierto… Había algo dibujado allí, a lo largo del brazo, aunque los colores parecían ser más fuerte en algunas partes, más que otras, como si estuviese algo inconcluso.

 

Rin se sonrió divertido, antes de doblar su brazo, de modo que quedase frente a él y Haru, flexionando un poco sus bíceps. Lo examinó, ese enorme tatuaje que ocupaba casi que todo su brazo. Comenzaba en el hombro, unas ramas de árboles casi que enroscadas en sus músculos, colocadas de hecho, estratégicamente para acentuar estos. Cuando vio el color rosáceo de las hojas, supo que se trataban de flores de cerezo, y no pudo evitar mirar a Rin cuando lo notó, sonriendo ampliamente. A Rin siempre le fascinaron los árboles de cerezo.

 

—Me lo hice el día que fui a verte, por eso tuve que irme tan pronto, tenía la cita —le explicó, señalando luego el resto de su brazo, donde se notaba que estaba trazado más, pero esa parte sin pintar—. Aún me quedan dos sesiones para completarlo.

 

Un tiburón en la muñeca, allí finalizaba su tatuaje. Árboles de cerezo y un tiburón, ¿se podía encontrar algo más que definiese a Rin Matsuoka?

 

—¿Dolió mucho? —preguntó, mientras Haru se inclinaba un poco más para tener algo de detalle en el tiburón.

 

—Algo, no mucho. Ya estoy acostumbrado, además. No es mi primer tatuaje.

 

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

 

—Me hice uno cuando estuve en Australia –dijo Rin, con orgullo.

 

—¿De qué? —preguntó Haru, elevando la mirada hacia Rin.

 

—Un tiburón, en su cadera.

 

No lo había notado antes, si Sousuke no hubiese hablado, no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. En la esquina, al lado de Gou, estaba Sousuke, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y esta vez, estaba sonriendo. La camiseta que tenía era muy similar a la que tenía puesta Rin, lo único que hacía la diferencia era el color. La de Rin era blanca, con el logo en negro, la de Sousuke era negra, y el logo rojo. Y ahora que podía verlo con más calma, parecía una especie de tiburón, mordiendo lo que parecía una espada. Oh, ¡el logo de la banda! Aunque parecía tener unas cuantas modificaciones al que recordaba haber visto en la tarjeta.

 

Cuando alzó su mano para saludarle, se percató que tenía puesto un mitón de cuero. Una cadena a la cadera, como él, también. Sousuke se veía bastante atractivo también.

 

—Hola, Tachibana.

 

—Hola, Yamazaki —respondió, sonriendo nerviosamente. No estaba seguro si se había notado un poco obvio que había estado mirando cuidadosamente la ropa del otro. Ni tampoco si se notaba que estaba feliz de verlo allí.

 

Quitó sus ojos de él cuando escuchó a Haru preguntarle algo a Rin, pero su atención siguió sobre él, ahora que sabía que estaba ahí, en la habitación.

 

—¿Por qué tantos tiburones?

 

—¿Tú qué sabes, Nanase? Seguramente tú te habrías puesto una caballa.

 

—Uh, mejor no le demos ideas —se rió Kisumi.

 

—Cállense.

 

Iba a decir algo, pero tocaron la puerta en ese momento, y se apareció aquel hombre de seguridad, para hacer una seña, y decirle a Rin que faltaban cinco minutos, que se fuesen preparando. Pudo ver como Rin, a pesar de asentir y sonreír, estaba algo nervioso.

 

—Bueno, será mejor que vayan buscando acomodo, nosotros tenemos que prepararnos —les dijo, mirándole luego a él, con una amplia sonrisa—. En primera fila, espero yo.

 

—Haremos lo posible.

 

—Bien —Gou se acercó a Rin para darle un beso en la mejilla, y esté le puso una mano en la cabeza—. Ten cuidado, Gou.

 

—No me va a pasar nada, hermano, ¿no ves que me cuidarán bien? Nos la pasaremos bien.

 

—… ¿Sí? —dijo Rei, sin saber si debería de sonar convencido. Lucía algo nervioso, estaba algo pálido, de hecho.

 

—Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya te estás asustando? —preguntó Rin, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Anda, Rei, no van a comerte ni nada —le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo—. Lo máximo, será que te coquetee cuando esté en el escenario.

 

—… ¡¿Qué?! —chilló Rei, sonrojado, balbuceando algo después, mientras Gou se lo llevaba, junto a Kisumi, y él se reía divertidísimo.

 

Rin entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, y lo mismo hizo con Sousuke, cuando éste se acercó. Sólo entonces, notó la mirada que Haru tenía sobre Sousuke, esa que a menudo ponía cuando no estaba seguro de alguien, o cuando estaba un poco intrigado.

 

—Gracias por haber venido, en serio —les habló a ambos, apoyando un poco su cabeza en su hombro, dejándole sentir el aroma de su champú—. Sabía que mis _novios_ no me fallarían.

 

—Ah, ¿tus novios? –rió Sousuke y Makoto no pudo evitar mirarlo. No lo había visto reír, ni mucho menos lo había escuchado.

 

—Sí, por supuesto. Tú no, Haru, porque eres tan poco emotivo —Rin se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Haru—. Bueno, bueno, puedes ser el novio honorario, si tanto te da celos.

 

—No me dan celos, tonto —se quejó Haru, saliendo por la puerta, luego de haberle lanzado una mirada, como esperando a que se moviese.

 

Se giró entonces a ver a Rin, sintiéndose tentado a ponerle una mano en el rostro. Éste estaba algo sonrojado, por el nervio seguro, pero seguía sonriendo. No sabía si era su primera presentación en general, pero sí que sabía que era la primera en Tokio, Sousuke se lo había dicho. No tenía por qué estarlo, estaba seguro que haría todo un espectáculo. A pesar de que habían pasado ya cinco años de eso, aún recordaba la voz de Rin, y era muy buena.

 

—Suerte —le dijo, y se inclinó para pegar sus frentes, sonriéndole.

 

—Gracias por venir y —Rin puso una mano en su nuca, queriendo abrazarlo de algún modo—, gracias por _él._

Rin no lo dijo, pero supo que hablaba de Sousuke, por eso bajó el tono de su voz tanto cuando dijo lo último, y por eso vio el agradecimiento en sus ojos. Quiso decirle que no tenía que darle las gracias, y que todavía le quedaban cosas que hacer con respecto a Sousuke, pero no le dijo nada, tan sólo asintió y le sonrió, para darle ánimos.

 

Tras haberse despedido de los integrantes de la banda, con un gesto con la mano, recorrió nuevamente el pasillo, para llegar hasta donde sería la presentación. Sousuke y Haru se habían quedado atrás, como si estuviesen esperándole. Le pareció de lo más normal viniendo de Haru, pero le extrañó por Sousuke, aunque la verdad no se quejó. Al parecer estaba solo, por decirlo de alguna forma, no lo veía buscar amistades o conocidos que estuviesen allí. Se quedó junto a ellos, y Gou y los demás, cuando estuvieron todos juntos.

 

Nunca antes había convivido con algún paciente fuera de su trabajo. Los había visto por allí en la ciudad, en el centro comercial, o quizás de compras en alguna tienda, en el parque, pero nunca convivido con alguno. Aunque aquello no estaba seguro si podía tomarse en cuenta como una convivencia, porque, no estaban hablando, tan sólo estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos, en el mismo lugar. Pero nada más. Y aún así, Makoto se sentía un poco nervioso, quizás porque Sousuke se puso a su lado, justo frente al escenario, y quizás porque de pronto recordaba lo bien que se veía esa noche.

 

Y también recordó que Kisumi le dijo que tenía suerte, porque Sousuke era guapo.

 

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de apartar esas ideas de su cabeza. Él era un profesional, no podía ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de asuntos que nada tenían que ver con que Sousuke fuese su paciente. Ese no era su trabajo, ponerse a pensar si su paciente se veía bien o no.

 

—No tenías pinta que te gustase este tipo de música, Tachibana —le habló Sousuke, robándole su atención e ignorando que Haru estaba tratando de quitarse de encima a Kisumi, que se le pegaba demasiado para gusto.

 

—Bueno, no me desagrada y además, quise venir a ver a Rin —le sonrió, pegándose un poco a él, para que pudiese escucharle mejor—. Nunca lo he visto tocar con su banda.

 

—Tampoco te imaginaba vestido así —comentó Sousuke, inclinándose un poco hacia él, y Makoto nunca antes se había sentido más comprometido en su vida. Quizás cuando Rin le habló de que tuviesen relaciones.

 

Su rostro enrojeció muchísimo, estaba seguro, porque sintió la picazón en sus mejillas. La expresión de Sousuke, la forma en la que le dijo aquello, supo que estaba tratando de decirle que se veía bien. No se habría esperado nunca que le dijese cosa similar, y era tan diferente recibir comentarios por parte de Sousuke, que fuesen de ese estilo. La verdad era que el muchacho lucía mucho más relajado que cuando iba a las terapias, con sus facciones formando una expresión casi divertida, que no había visto antes.

 

Era casi como si fuese otra persona.

 

No tuvo el valor e responderle alguna cosa, porque no estaba seguro de qué debería de decir. Ni si debería de decir algo. Estaba pasando en un territorio desconocido. Por supuesto que antes había formado vínculos con sus pacientes, era lo más lógico, pero por su trabajo, no sobre su apariencia. Esto era algo totalmente diferente, y no sabía si estaba haciendo bien al hablar de ello. O admitir abiertamente que Sousuke, definitivamente, esa noche lucía muy atractivo.

 

Las luces se fueron volviendo más tenues en donde estaba el público, y más fuertes las que apuntaban hacia el escenario, y fue la señal para que supiesen que el concierto comenzaría. Las personas que estaban más atrás, empujaron un poco hacia delante, y Makoto rápidamente puso la mitad de su cuerpo tras Sousuke, cubriendo de alguna forma su hombro. Había pasado muchos años desde el último concierto al que fue, pero sí recordaba haber recibido algunos empujones en aquel entonces. La mejoría de Sousuke no podía verse afectada de ninguna forma ahora, de eso se encargaba él.

 

Puso una mano en su espalda en algún momento, girando su cabeza para ver quiénes estaban tras él. Agradecía ser casi tan alto como Sousuke, en ese momento. Su altura podría quizás intimidar a algunos, y su cuerpo tampoco era tan débil como para que no pudiese mantenerse firme, de necesitarlo.

 

El público rugió justo en el momento en el que Sousuke le habló. Hizo un gesto de no haber entendido qué le dijo, y entonces éste acercó su rostro hasta su oreja.

 

—¿Vas a ser mi guardaespaldas esta noche? —preguntó Sousuke. Esta vez no sólo notó su aliento cálido en su piel, si no también pudo percibir el perfume que se había puesto.

 

Se rió, aunque su piel estaba erizada por la cercanía del otro. Se repitió que nunca tuvo un paciente parecido a Sousuke Yamazaki.

 

—No quiero que tu hombro sufra algún golpe, después de todo lo que has mejorado.

 

Se repitió así mismo que lo hacía por eso, cuando Seijuro apareció en el escenario, seguido de Momotaro, tras haber sido presentados por uno de los encargados del bar. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo estaba con una mano apoyada en la espalda de Sousuke, con su cuerpo cubriendo el ajeno, porque era su fisioterapeuta, y no quería que la mejoría que había conseguido hasta ahora, en su hombro, se echase a perder. Intentó convencerse, cuando Rin salió al escenario, tras Nagisa, que no estaba disfrutado del calor del cuerpo de Sousuke. Aunque no fuese para nada desagradable. Ni de su perfume, tampoco.

 

Cuando Rin tomó el micrófono, sin embargo, se concentró en el concierto. Era la primera vez que lo veía en un escenario como aquel, uno un poco más oficial que aquellos improvisados en actividades del colegio, cuando Rin solía atreverse a cantar alguna cosa. Y definitivamente era mucho más imponente verlo allí, ataviado en esos ropajes, con esa actitud de chico malo, que recordar cuando Rin ocultaba su rostro en su cuello y le cantaba, los dos echados en la cama.

 

No había escuchado a Rin cantar algo que no fuese suave, de hecho, o acústico. Y pensó que quizás tan sólo su voz estaba hecha para música más suave, baladas, tal vez, pero no, se había equivocado. En el momento en el que la música empezó a sonar, en el que Rin tomó control sobre su guitarra, se dio cuenta que la melodía también le pegaba mucho a Rin.

 

Era un tono divertido, coqueto incluso, invitante. No era lo típico que escuchaba, cierto, Sousuke quizás podría tener razón, pero no le desagradable. ¿O quizás era Rin el que hacía que se interesase? Podría ser.

 

La expresión del pelirrojo, desde que empezase la canción, era bastante emotiva. Estaba viviendo su sueño, se notaba, miraba sin miedo al público, se sonreía tan pronto como escuchaba gritos del público, dándoles ánimos a todos. Los ojos rojos de Rin le buscaban mucho, también, como para asegurarse que estuviese allí, pero en general, Rin lucía mucho más relajado ahora.

 

No pudo ocultar su expresión cuando vio a Rin hacer ciertos movimientos con su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviese de un lado a otro, sin perder en lo más mínimo la concentración en los acordes que tocaba en la guitarra. Estaba en total control de todo su cuerpo, y a Makoto esto le parecía realmente impresionante de ver. El pelirrojo estaba usando su atributo más especial, además: Su cabello. Sus hebras se movían de lado a otro, como había visto a otros cantantes hacer en vídeos, pero ahora que lo hacía Rin, parecía el movimiento más seductor del mundo.

 

Su voz era realmente armoniosa con la melodía, también. Cargada con sentimiento, con fuerza, y con una pronunciación diría él, muy buena. Rin siempre fue mejor que él y Haru en inglés, pero imaginaba que haber vivido en Australia le ayudó todavía más.

 

Y su energía en el escenario… Se arrepintió de no haberse podido poner más al día con la banda, pero habían demasiados discos y tan poco tiempo libre para poder mirar más canciones. Le hubiese encantado poder cantar la canción con el resto del público, pero sí alzó su mano en el momento el que hubo un solo de guitarra. Rin, por supuesto, se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos, haciéndole muecas a su hermana, a Rei, a Kisumi, que no paraba de gritar como histérico, a Haru, y a él y Sousuke. Guiñándoles el ojo al final, arrancándole una risa.

 

Ese Rin.

 

Le gustó también ver la interacción que Rin tenía con su banda, moviéndose de aquí para allá cuando podía, acercándose a Nagisa, incluso, para compartir ambos un solo micrófono en algún momento, y casi bromearse entre ambos. Arqueando su espalda para mirar a Seijuro, quien correspondía haciendo muecas divertidas. Girándose hacia Momotaro y sonriéndole, asintiendo con la cabeza. Rin lucía realmente muy feliz.

 

Para cuando empezó la segunda canción, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a moverse casi solo. Su pie golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo, su cabeza se movía levemente de arriba hacia abajo, siguiendo la melodía, y la sonrisa lucía radiante en su rostro.

 

Esta vez no sintió mucha vergüenza cuando su cadera chocó contra la de Sousuke, quien estaba moviéndose también, guiado por el ritmo de la canción. Ambos se miraron, sonriendo, y Makoto pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica en la punta de sus dedos, de esos que tenía en la espalda de Sousuke. El gesto se repitió varias veces, pero ambos pretendieron no darle mucha importancia al asunto, o al menos no volvieron a mirarse. Pero lo cierto era que Makoto sentía una emoción en sus venas, que no sabía si era producto por la voz de Rin, cantando una canción que creía haber escuchado en algún momento, si era la melodía, el público que coreaba con entusiasmo, o si eran los constantes roces con Sousuke.

 

Su corazón estaba muy desembocado para entonces. Y sintió más presión en su pecho, cuando Sousuke se inclinó hacia él, buscando su oído, justo antes que arrancase la tercera canción.

 

—¿Cantaba así cuando le conociste? —preguntó Sousuke.

 

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente y volviendo la mirada hacia Rin.

 

—No, ahora es mucho mejor.

 

Y no era el único que pensaba eso. Un rápido vistazo a su lado, cuando la canción empezó, a Haru, y pudo darse cuenta que él también opinaba lo mismo. Sintiéndose un poco más cómodo por la oscuridad que había en el lugar, Haru sonreía, y movía la cabeza levemente, siguiendo a Rin con la mirada, ignorando los gritos de Kisumi. Ambos habían visto a Rin antes cantar, sí, pero no ese tipo de música, y no de esa forma.

 

Verlo allí, cantando, con el sudor comenzando a hacer que su rostro brillase, y su cabello se le pegase al cuello y a sus mejillas, pero sonriente, le hacía sentirse feliz. Haber dejado que Rin se marchase a Australia había valido la pena. Siempre supo que Rin era libre, y le alegraba haberlo dejado en libertad, si con eso ahora podía verlo así.

 

Gou parecía muy emocionada también, llamando por su hermano en varias ocasiones, y alzando su cámara en alto para tomarle fotos al escenario, mientras Kisumi le sujetaba para que no fuese a caerse. Éste le hizo una seña luego, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Rei. El pánico había desaparecido del rostro de éste, y tenía esa expresión en el rostro que usualmente tenía cuando veía algo “hermoso”. No pudo evitar reírse, divertido. Rin había contagiado a todos.

 

El tiempo corrió muy rápido para su gusto, porque cuando menos se lo esperó, Rin estaba anunciando que ya había terminado su turno, y que les quedaba tan sólo una canción más. El público pidió por más, al igual que él, y Rin pareció contentarse mucho con eso.

 

—Es nuestra primera noche tocando en Tokio, y ha sido genial, ¡gracias a ustedes! —dijo Rin, sonriendo en cuanto el público aplaudió—. Quiero agradecer a todos nuestros amigos y familiares que vinieron a vernos tocar, y, esta última canción, la vamos a tocar para alguien especial. Un amigo mío, al que nunca dejaré de admirar. Sousuke —Rin buscó a Sousuke con la mirada—, esta va por ti: ¡ _Wasted Years_!

 

—… Ah, Rin —murmuró Sousuke, sonriéndose y agachando la mirada un poco. Makoto le pareció ver algo de color en sus mejillas, pero con esa luz, no podía distinguir adecuadamente.

 

Presionó un poco su espalda, sonriéndole ampliamente. Miró mucho a Sousuke a lo largo de esa canción, estudiando las emociones en sus facciones, en sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios, y la manera en la que cantaba el coro, junto con Rin. Había muchas otras voces allí, además de los sonidos de los instrumentos de la banda, pero, a Makoto le pareció que la voz de Sousuke era bastante bonita también. Muy agradable, muy emotiva.

 

Hubo un momento, después que Rin cantase por segunda vez el coro, que se acercó hacia donde estaba Sousuke, e hizo muecas mientras tocaba su guitarra, imitadas por Sousuke, antes de que los dos estallasen en risas. No los había visto juntos antes, pero parecía que se llevasen muy bien, y que cualquiera tensión que hubo entre ellos antes, por lo de la lesión de Sousuke, había quedado atrás.

 

Nuevamente su cadera se chocó contra la de Sousuke, pero esta vez, ni él ni Sousuke se apartaron. Se quedaron allí, presionando sus caderas juntas, mientras la canción estaba llegando a su final. Sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo, en especial en esas partes donde estaba rozándose con Sousuke, pero no sentía ganas de separarse y tomar aire, al contrario. Era como una especie de atracción, que no le dejaba escapar.

 

Para cuando la banda terminó, aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, sintiéndose realmente feliz por Rin. La emoción estaba saliendo por cada poro de su piel, podía verlo en su sonrisa y en sus gestos para con el público. Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos, para despedirse, agradeciendo nuevamente a todos los presentes. Sólo entonces notó algunos detalles que le parecieron curiosos, como a Momotaro discretamente saludando a Gou, Nagisa casi echándose encima de Rin y Seijuro riéndose, pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo. Parecían hasta una familia.

 

Todos aprovecharon que estaban preparando todo para la siguiente banda que tocaría, para moverse de su lugar e ir a buscar a Rin. En todo momento, mientras se habría paso por la multitud, cubrió el hombro de Sousuke con su cuerpo. Por suerte el público fue lo suficientemente amable como para abrir paso, pero, no estaba de más tener cuidado. Sousuke no se quejó ni se molestó por ello. Parecía bastante animado con el concierto en sí, como para molestarse por algo, la verdad. Y eso le gustaba.

 

—¡¡Hermano!! —Gou se lanzó a los brazos de Rin, tan pronto como emergió de los camerinos—. ¡Tomé fotos para ustedes!

 

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó a su hermana, muy sonriente, para luego mirarle a él y a Sousuke—. ¿Qué tal?

 

—Tenías que haber cantado esa, ¿verdad? —se sonrió Sousuke—. Te odio.

 

—¡Te has superado mucho, Rin! —le dijo, tomando la mano que éste le tendía—. Estuvieron increíbles.

 

—¡¿De verdad?! —Nagisa saltó sobre Rin, sujetándolo por la cintura—. ¡Nuestra primera noche en Tokio, Rin—Rin! ¡Y ya tenemos fans!

 

—¡Y las que nos quedan! —Seijuro apareció tras Nagisa, con su hermano a su lado—. El público te aclamó mucho, Rin, a saber cuántas _fans_ te ganaste.

 

—Argh, oye… —Rin fingió incomodarse un poco con ello, pero no dejó de sonreír. Reparó entonces en Haru—. ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a decirme algo?

 

Como la luz era un poco más fuerte en ese momento, porque la otra banda no había comenzado a tocar, Haru no estaba sonriendo tan perceptiblemente como antes, pero sus labios no estaban en línea recta. Era un avance.

 

—No estuvo mal —aceptó—. Ya no cantas cosas suaves.

 

—¡Para que veas!

 

—¡Deberías de ver las cosas lindas que ha escrito, también! Rin—Rin es tan dulce —bromeó Nagisa, provocando que Rin se sonrojase.

 

—¡No es cierto!

 

Vio a Rei avanzar, hasta ponerse frente a Rin, y tomar una mano entre las suyas, visiblemente emocionado. No pudo contener la risa cuando Rei empezó a hablar de que había estado muy equivocado en todo lo que había dicho antes, y que había sido todo brillante, hermoso, y que quería ver más presentaciones suyas. La cara de Rin, al principio, fue todo un poema.

 

Kisumi no perdió el tiempo para también acercarse a Rin y decirle que quería un autógrafo, antes que se volviese muy famoso. Él aprovechó el momento para echar un vistazo a la barra. No había casi nadie allí, todos estaban esperando a la siguiente banda. Debería de aprovechar para tomarse algo, la verdad era que después de eso, tenía algo de sed.

 

—¿Quieres algo? Voy a conseguirme alguna cosa para beber —le preguntó a Haru, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la barra.

 

El otro negó con la cabeza, y se separó.

 

El alcohol no era su primera opción para cuando quisiese beberse algo, de hecho, muy pocas veces en su vida había bebido cerveza, pero, en ese momento le parecía adecuado. Además, dudaba que pudiese encontrar algo sin alcohol en ese local. Era un bar, después de todo. Una cerveza estaba bien, al menos se refrescaría.

 

—Una cerveza —pidió, mientras se acomodaba para esperar su orden.

 

El público volvió a interesarse en el escenario, porque la banda iba a salir finalmente. Vio que Rin y los demás se movieron hacia una zona un poco más apartada del ruido para poder hablar. Le gustó ver a Haru charlando con Rin, aunque tuviese el ceño fruncido, porque Rin le hubiese echado un brazo en los hombros, y probablemente también, porque Kisumi estaba haciéndose amigo muy pronto de Rin. A veces sentía que Haru debería de socializar un poco más, aunque pretendiese estar amargado. Le hacía bien.

 

—Vaya, vaya —Sousuke le sorprendió, sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—. En un bar, en un concierto de metal, y bebiendo cerveza…

 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, cuando el bartender dejó frente a él el tarro de cerveza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

 

—¿Demasiado _suave_ como para que me gusten estas cosas? —preguntó, atrapando en sus manos el tarro, y mirando a Sousuke.

 

—Digamos que no me lo esperaba —Sousuke hizo un gesto para que le trajese uno igual a él—. Estoy descubriendo muchas cosas tuyas, Tachibana.

 

Makoto no podía admitirlo, pero tuvo ganas de preguntarle que si acaso le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Pero no. Se repitió que no podía meterse en esos asuntos.

 

Decidió hacer un giro en el tema, para intentar ganar algo de control sobre ello, y no dejarse llevar por la proximidad del cuerpo de Sousuke, nuevamente. Podía sentir su calor, como antes, aunque estuviese más separado de él ahora.

 

—Es sólo porque nunca se está preparado para ver a sus médicos o superiores haciendo cosas, pues, normales —dijo, aprovechando para darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

La música volvió a arrancar, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiese enterarse de lo que el otro pudiese decirle. Estaban casi en la entrada, justo en la esquina de la barra, y el escenario estaba al fondo. La música vibraba en su pecho, no obstante, como cuando estaba tocando la banda de Rin. La verdad era que le gustó la experiencia, fue interesante, poderosa. Había olvidado lo divertido que era estar en un concierto, sentir el furor de la gente.

 

—Cuando empecé a trabajar, me encontré a mi jefe en un restaurante —le comentó a Sousuke, por querer hacerle plática—. Y digamos que me quedó muy claro que estaba en una cita… De hecho, no creo que seré capaz de borrar la imagen de mi cabeza nunca.

 

Fue espeluznante, la verdad, casi como ver una película de horror. Estuvo con sus padres, que fueron de visita, mientras sus hermanos se quedaron con sus abuelos en Iwatobi, en un restaurante cerca de su casa. Vio a su jefe en una mesa, y quiso pararse a saludarlo, pero en cuanto lo vio con una mujer, besándose muy descaradamente, todo lo que quiso hacer, fue cambiarse de sitio. O marcharse de allí.

 

Jamás habría querido enterarse de la cara que ponía su jefe cuando se besaba con alguien, o ver lo descarado que era, poniendo la mano en el muslo de su cita, bajo la mesa. Fue todo tan perturbador para él. Y lo peor fue que obviamente, sus padres se dieron cuenta que estaba nervioso, como sudando frío, y él no tuvo el valor de confesar la verdad. Le daba demasiada pena.

 

—Fue horrible —le aseguró a Sousuke, cuando éste empezó a reírse.

 

Él se quedó mirándolo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, tratando, sin embargo, de no lucir demasiado perdido en su expresión. La luz era diferente en la barra, no tenía que imaginarse demasiado sus facciones como para saber qué arrugas aparecían en su rostro cuando se reía. Ahora se daba cuenta que era su nariz, sobre ella aparecían pequeñas arrugas cuando éste reía. Cerraba los ojos, al igual que Rin. Makoto se quedó algo maravillado de verlo así, y esperaba que no fuese a olvidar cómo lucía su rostro. Prefería ver a este Sousuke, sonriente, que se reía, que le preguntaba cosas, al otro que había visto justo al finalizar la terapia del día. Apagado, sombrío y tratando de ocultar algo de él.

 

Éste Sousuke le gustaba mucho más, y se preguntaba si sería el verdadero.

 

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó él, señalándole con su tarro de cerveza—. ¿Voy a tener que prepararme mentalmente para lo mismo, encontrarte por ahí con alguien?

 

Se rió, pero evitó la mirada de Sousuke.

 

—No lo creo, estoy soltero.

 

A veces salía con sus amigos, con Kisumi, con Gou, con Rei y a veces con Haru, pero, no tenía citas. ¿Con quién iba a tenerlas, además? Siempre decía que estaba muy ocupado como para tener una pareja, pero lo cierto era que después de Rin, no había llegado nadie a su vida que le sacudiese cada parte de su ser. Al menos por ahora.

 

Pero, curiosamente, cuando volvió la mirada hacia Sousuke, sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se movía. Fue lo que vio en sus ojos que hizo que su estómago se siente enfermo, y que se sintiese incluso algo desnudo. Habían pasado muchos años desde que alguien le había mirado así, y que a él le hubiese gustado.

 

Una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en los labios de Sousuke, una que casi cubrió con el tarro de cerveza.

 

—Es bueno saberlo, Tachibana.

 

Podría estarse refiriendo al comentario que él había hecho antes, lo sabía. Podría estar hablando de que le alegraba saber que no iba a tener que pasar por una experiencia desagradable, encontrándose a su fisioterapeuta por allí, besándose descaradamente con alguien, pero no después de esa mirada que Sousuke le dio. No después de haber recorrido su cuerpo entero rápidamente, estudiando su anatomía, buscando cosas que pudiesen decirle cómo era su piel, por debajo de toda esa ropa.

 

Sólo entonces Makoto recordó el concierto anterior, la manera en la que sus caderas habían chocado. El cálido aliento de Sousuke contra su oreja, su voz tan cercana. Su expresión cuando escuchó su canción favorita, la manera en la que él se le quedó mirando, casi hechizado, por mientras aquello duró. La ropa que estaba usando en ese momento. Las palabras de Kisumi, atravesando su cabeza una y otra vez. Sousuke Yamazaki era guapo. Muy guapo.

 

Pero Sousuke también era su paciente, y pensar esas cosas ya no era normal, era algo malo. No sabía qué hacer, no obstante. ¿Debería de ponerse en evidencia y hacerle saber que le llamaba la atención, para pedirle que no coquetease con él? Pero, ¿estaba Sousuke coqueteando con él, o acaso eso era lo que creía, porque era lo que secretamente quería?

 

Y lo peor, era que tenía ganas de preguntarle a Sousuke si él estaba soltero. Él, Makoto Tachibana, el fisioterapeuta de Sousuke, estaba interesado en saber si su paciente estaba soltero, por razones que en ese momento le estaban preocupando. Quizás era la cerveza, el alcohol le estaban haciendo sentir cosas. O el recuerdo de ver a Rin en el escenario, agitando sus cabellos y moviendo su cadera de una forma casi seductora.

 

Escuchó la risa de Sousuke, pero tuvo miedo de ver su rostro. Ahora que se imaginaba cómo era su risa, tenía miedo de verla otra vez y quedarse mirándolo intensamente.

 

—¿Dije algo que te incomodara, Tachibana? —preguntó Sousuke—. Estás sonrojado.

 

Se sonrió, dándole un sorbo más a la cerveza. Podría haber pasado muchos años soltero, haber olvidado ciertas cosas sobre las relaciones de pareja, pero no era idiota. En ese momento, Sousuke estaba coqueteando con él. Y no supo por qué, le dio por responderle.

 

Seguramente iba a arrepentirse de eso en algún momento.

 

—Me estaba preguntando, si yo también tendría de qué preocuparme —le preguntó, imitándolo, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, y pasando los ojos por su cuerpo. Fue un poco más torpe que Sousuke en ello, dejando que sus ojos se pasaran por su anatomía con más descaro, porque se distraía mirando ciertas partes de su pecho, y recordando cómo era él, sin una camiseta.

 

Tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos tras eso, y sintió calor en su interior cuando lo vio sonreírse, y sonrojarse un poco también. Su piel se erizó esperando por la respuesta, y su ego se sintió triunfante por haber conseguido que Sousuke también se sintiese comprometido.

 

—No, también estoy soltero.

 

Makoto se sonrió. ¿Por qué saber eso le alegraba? Sousuke era su paciente. Su paciente, él era su fisioterapeuta. Se veían porque estaba atendiéndolo, no porque estuviesen saliendo. Habían coincidido allí porque tenían a Rin como amigo en común, y porque ambos habían querido ir a apoyarlo, no porque alguno hubiese invitado al otro.

 

¿Por qué entonces se interesaba? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?

 

—¡Makoto! —Kisumi se lanzó sobre él en ese momento, interrumpiendo cualquiera locura que podría ocurrir entre él y Sousuke. Y no supo si alegrarse o decepcionarse—. Haru es muy cruel, no quiere dejarme pasar la noche con ustedes.

 

—Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano, y van a estar hablando toda la noche –se quejó Haru, acercándose también, con el ceño fruncido. Le echó una mirada a Sousuke, pero aquella atención sólo demoró por unos segundos, porque Rin se acercó a este también, a decirle algo.

 

—Pero si no voy a hacer escándalo —suplicó casi, Kisumi.

 

—No seas cruel, Haru —pidió a su amigo—. Kisumi y yo no vamos a incomodarte.

 

Miró fijamente a Haru, hasta que éste dio un suspiro largo, rindiéndose. No estaba planeando decirle nada a Kisumi, todavía, pero de momento, no le caería tenerlo cerca esa noche, por si no podía dormir pensando en lo que había pasado con Sousuke. Hablar con Kisumi sobre eso estaba bien, él podría entenderle, quizás hasta aconsejarle. Con Haru no podría hablar de esas cosas jamás.

 

—¿Entonces ya nos vamos? —preguntó Haru, acomodándose su sudadera.

 

—Pues…

 

—Nosotros también ya nos vamos —le dijo Rin, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, para acomodarlos hacia atrás—. No hemos dormido bien estos días, entre tantas prácticas. Pero me dio mucho gusto verlos a los dos —le volvió a echar un brazo a Haru, mientras tomaba su mano, apretándola un poco—. Les agradezco que hayan venido.

 

—No tienes que darnos las gracias, queríamos verte —habló tanto por él, como por Haru, porque sabía que el otro no iba a admitirlo abiertamente—. Avísanos cuando vuelvan a tocar, ¿sí?

 

—¡Dalo por hecho! —le sonrió Rin, volviéndose hacia Haru y Kisumi.

 

Él aprovechó para terminarse su cerveza y pagarla, ajustándose también su cazadora. Sus manos temblaban, pero no por el alcohol, era porque sentía una mirada penetrante sobre él. Sousuke, lo sabía.

 

No se atrevió a mirarlo hasta después, cuando ya estaban en la puerta, despidiéndose todos. Y quiso no haberlo hecho. La mirada de Yamazaki, la iba a tener grabada en su cabeza por el resto de la noche, estaba seguro. Sus ojos, brillantes, ligeramente juguetones, curiosos, mirándole solamente a él, como si no hubiese nada más interesante que él, a su alrededor.

 

Y lo peor era que, se temía, él también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

 

—Nos veremos pronto, Tachibana —le dijo, Sousuke, sin tocarlo, sin acercarse más de lo propio, pero Makoto sintió que de pronto, había invadido su espacio personal esa noche, en especial en ese momento.

 

—Nos vemos, Yamazaki.

 

En una semana, se había dado cuenta que quizás Kisumi tenía mucha razón, y quizás, sólo quizás, estaba empezando a sentir otro tipo de curiosidad por Sousuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cachito más, porque ya queda poco para el 7 de diciembre, que es el cumple de Derkez. Corto, esta vez, porque hay que ir preparando el terreno para una escena importante <3

El insomnio era algo nuevo para Makoto. Acostumbrado a siempre irse a la cama más o menos a la misma hora, y dormirse a los pocos minutos de haber relajado su cuerpo, encontrarse envuelto en las sábanas y sentir sus ojos tan secos por la noche, era algo bastante incómodo. Intentaba ponerse a leer algo, ver algo de televisión, escuchar música, darse una ducha… Nada era particularmente efectivo con su estado. Lo último que había intentado, fue tomarse vasos de leche tibia, pensando que podría ayudarle a relajar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para convencerse que era tiempo de irse a descansar.

 

Este era el segundo vaso que se preparaba, y seguía casi igual.

 

No se había querido ir a su habitación, porque se estresaba mucho más estando echado en la cama, ya envuelto en las sábanas, sin poder conseguir atrapar el sueño. Había decidido quedarse mejor en el salón, con su portátil en la mesita de centro, su vaso de leche justo al lado, y un libro sobre fisioterapia acuática en su regazo. Al menos quería sacar algo de provecho a sus noches de insomnio: Estudiar era una buena opción.

 

Justo ese viernes había finalizado la tercera sesión de fisioterapia, en la piscina, con Sousuke. A cuatro semanas de haber comenzado con sus terapias, Sousuke había presentado un avance lo suficientemente bueno, como para que pudiese regresar a una piscina, aunque aún no pudiese hacer los movimientos típicos de un nadador. Todo era muy lento, despacio. Pero, ya casi a un mes, Makoto tenía que admitir que Sousuke estaba en muy buen camino, a pesar de que éste repitiese una y otra vez, que no estaba interesado en regresar a la natación.

 

Estaban llevándose mucho mejor, eso sí. Las palabras cada vez salían más fácilmente de sus labios, y Sousuke había empezado hasta bromear con él. Usando un tono, a veces, similar al que utilizó esa noche que estuvieron en el concierto de Rin.

 

Si traía a la memoria lo que había sucedido esa tarde…

 

— _Yamazaki. Tu especialidad era el nado estilo mariposa, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, lo era. ¿Se lo has preguntado a Rin?_

_Sousuke estaba mirándole con curiosidad, mientras se secaba con lentitud su cuello, sin perder un solo detalle de lo que fuese a responderle._

— _¿Eh? No. Bueno, lo decía porque, la forma de tu cuerpo, los músculos que tienes más trabajados… Me daba la impresión de que era quizás el estilo de mariposa._

_Su cuerpo le recordaba un poco a sus antiguos compañeros del club de natación, en Iwatobi, aunque sus cuerpos nunca estuvieron tan bien trabajados como los de Sousuke. Claro, estaba hablando con un nadador profesional, que se tomaba mucho más en serio sus competencias, que tenía un régimen de entrenamiento más intenso. Pero aun así, podría distinguir similitudes._

— _Tachibana, ¿estabas admirando mi cuerpo?_

_El calor consumió su rostro casi por completo, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas._

— _¡N—No! Bueno, no de esa forma._

_La risa de Yamazaki fue algo estruendosa, y Makoto se debatió entre encantarse con ella, o sentirse aún más avergonzado. Se sonrió nerviosamente, secándose sus cabellos y evitando su mirada._

— _Está bien, Tachibana. Yo he estado viendo tu espalda hace un rato._

Estando solo ahora en el salón, pudo reírse un poco de sí mismo, y de la situación en general. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba un poco al recordar lo desnudo que se había sentido cuando escuchó aquello, no se había esperado que Sousuke le hubiese estado mirando de esa forma… Hacía mucho que no prestaba atención a las miradas de otros, y lo cierto era que, el hecho de que precisamente Sousuke estuviese prestándole atención, le parecía demasiado irreal. El moreno era guapísimo, muy atractivo, podría tener suspirando a quien quisiese, y se había interesado en lanzarle piropos a él.

 

En el fondo, Makoto sabía que quizás debería de ponerle un alto a todo ello. No estaba bien que estuviese permitiendo que sucediesen ese tipo de situaciones con un paciente suyo, no debería de tener esa clase de acercamiento, aunque de momento todo fuese un poco platónico. Porque no se habían tocado más allá de lo debido, y definitivamente, no se habían besado. Tan sólo se coqueteaban, o algo así, de vez en cuando. Quizás Sousuke era así con sus amigos, y por ello lo hacía con él, para sentirse más cómodo.

 

Honestamente, prefería verlo así, que como a veces se ponía, tan serio y sombrío.

 

Además, no iba a negar que en el fondo, le gustaba el vacío en su estómago, cuando Sousuke le decía cosas así. Esa emoción, fluyendo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, subiendo por su estómago, hasta llegar a su pecho, arrebatándole el aliento… Todo su cuerpo quemaba, y le gustaba.

 

Agitó su cabeza cuando se quedó perdido, pensando en los ojos de Sousuke esa tarde, cuando le dijo que había estado viendo su espalda, para tratar de mantenerse cuerdo. Estaba allí despierto para hacer algo de provecho, en vista de su aparente insomnio, así que eso haría, estudiar.

 

Sabía algunas cosas sobre las terapias que debería de hacer con respecto a los deportistas, como Sousuke, en el agua, pero no quería quedarse únicamente con lo que ya conocía, quería ir más allá. Quizás y podría encontrar nuevas recomendaciones, datos que hubiese pasado por alto antes. Había pedido prestado ese libro a su jefe, que tenía buenas referencias, además de estar actualizado. La portátil estaba a mano, también, por si tenía que buscar algo en el internet.

 

Repasaba el capítulo que explicaba los procedimientos a seguir, sobre la lesión de Sousuke, observando con detenimiento algunos gráficos, dibujos, fotografías, para situarse en el momento y tener una idea más clara de los movimientos que debería de realizar el otro.

 

Podría también buscar más vídeos, aunque ya había guardado al menos unos tres, bastante largos, para que le sirviesen como referencia de cualquier dato extra.

 

Cuando iniciaron las terapias acuáticas, había vuelto ese interés por saber más de Sousuke, con una fuerza apabullante. Ya antes había estado interesado, pero, verlo ahora en el agua, ver el reflejo de ésta en los ojos tan claros de Sousuke, y encontrar tantos sentimientos encontrados allí, le habían hecho tener tantísima curiosidad. ¿Qué había en el agua, que Sousuke parecía tan torturado por ella?

 

Había querido ser prudente, y astuto, y esperar al momento adecuado para hacer la pregunta correcta, y así saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Pero, recordaba otra vez su expresión de dolor cuando había hecho comentarios aparentes a ello, semanas atrás, y prefirió no hacerlo. No quería lastimarlo, al contrario.

 

Quizás debería de hablar con alguien, ¿con Rin? Él debería de saber algunas cosas, aunque no quería ser muy obvio, y definitivamente no quería alarmar a Rin. No estaba pasando particularmente nada, y él le había prometido a Sousuke discreción con su tratamiento, aún si se trataba de Rin, su mejor amigo, y quien estaba muy al pendiente de su salud. Tendría que ver cómo se las ingeniaba, si quería hablar con Rin, sobre Sousuke, para sacarle algo de información, sin que él tuviese que comprometer al otro y su estado anímico.

 

Aunque… tal vez podría intentar algo que no había considerado antes.

 

Sousuke nunca le había hablado mucho sobre su vida como nadador, pero imaginaba que quizás, si tenía suerte, podría encontrar algo sobre él, en el internet. ¿Por qué no? Muchos estaban interesados en los jóvenes atletas, y quizás podría encontrar algún artículo que hablase sobre el equipo al que perteneció hasta hace poco.

 

Abrió el buscador, y escribió el nombre de Sousuke, aguantando la respiración cuando las páginas comenzaron a cargarse, esperando tener la suerte que imaginaba.

 

Bingo. La primera página que abrió, tenía un artículo que hablaba sobre jóvenes atletas japoneses, que parecían ser promesas para diferentes deportes. Era un artículo un poco viejo, de unos cuatro años atrás, pero de igual forma le venía bien. No perdió su tiempo leyendo lo que decían sobre los otros atletas mencionados en el artículo, y siguió hasta que encontró un subtítulo con el nombre de Sousuke, y una pequeña foto a su lado izquierdo. Lucía más joven allí, y con una expresión mucho más relajada, pero segura, un tanto orgullosa, también.

 

Leyendo la breve información sobre Sousuke, aprendió que éste vivió en Tokio desde los doce años, y que se convirtió en una especie de estrella en las competencias juveniles, marcando buenos tiempos y ganándose la atención de muchos reclutadores cuando fue su último año. Makoto intentó hacer memoria, pero no lo recordaba. Podría ser posible porque, él nunca llegaba más allá de las provinciales, y porque sus estilos eran diferentes. Concentró, en ese tiempo, su atención en los competidores que compartían su mismo estilo: El nado de espalda.

 

Regresó a la búsqueda, y esta vez colocó un año en específico, para ver si tenía suerte y encontraba cosas más concretas. Y vaya si lo hizo. Diferentes artículos lo mencionaban entonces, en pequeñas revistas sobre deportes, claro, pero su nombre aparecía. Unos cuantos periódicos lo mencionaron a él, y a otros nadadores jóvenes también. Encontró vídeos, diferentes fotos de encuentros de natación, incluso una foto de un encuentro en Australia, y se preguntó si Rin habría estado entre el público.

 

Se quedó mirando algunos vídeos, de encuentros internacionales, donde Sousuke estuvo participando, y la verdad, quedó bastante sorprendido. Era muy bueno, muy talentoso. Su técnica era bastante buena, también, aunque él no era precisamente un experto en el nado de mariposa. Era un estilo un tanto más complejo que el resto, no era fácil de aprender, ni de dominar, si en embargo, Sousuke lo hacía ver tan fácil. Estuvo tan absorbido en su fascinación por ver al otro nadar, que no se dio cuenta que se paró no una vez, sino dos veces más por leche, ni que los minutos fueron pasando a gran velocidad.

 

Cuando se sintió satisfecho de ver tantos vídeos, comenzó a buscar más artículos, pero, después de cierta fecha, ya no encontró tantos como al principio. Mencionaban su equipo de natación, pero eran otros los nombres que salían. Nadadores de los cuatro estilos, de ese mismo equipo, preparándose para ir a las olimpiadas en Brasil, pero, no encontró el nombre de Sousuke. ¿Por qué? Ya había visto lo bueno que era.

 

No tuvo que buscar más allá para hacerse de la información, porque al final de un artículo, encontró su nombre subrayado. El periodista lo mencionó, para decir que era una verdadera lástima que una de las más grandes promesas de mariposa, en Japón, se perdería sus primeras olimpiadas por una lesión en el hombro. Makoto contuvo la respiración, y las cosas comenzaron a tornarse un poco más… claras.

 

Buscó información del equipo, y encontró que tenían una página oficial. Información de los nadadores, de los que pertenecían allí, imágenes, resultados. Se concentró en Sousuke, en mirar todos sus premios y reconocimientos. Se concentró en sus fechas, y fue descubriendo el espacio vacío que hubo de pronto, entre unas fechas y otras, y concluyó que aquello tuvo que ser por el tiempo en el que se lesionó por primera vez. Se perdió encuentros bastante importantes.

 

Vio que se recuperó lo suficiente como para volver a tener resultados impresionantes, pero, por alguna razón, ese año su participación se volvió menos relevante. Y haciendo cálculos, se dio cuenta exactamente cuándo empezó a sufrir de su hombro, nuevamente.

 

Se quedó mirando fotografías, buscó específicamente aquellas en donde salían todos como un grupo. En los primeros años, en las fotos, Sousuke tenía una actitud más animada, lucía sonriente. Una sonrisa fácil, orgullosa, como la que a veces veía en Rin. Y de pronto, esta fue desapareciendo lentamente. La expresión en sus ojos también fue mutando, especialmente después de haberse perdido sus primeras olimpiadas. Y a pesar de que, pasado algún tiempo de aquello, su rostro pareció haber recuperado un poco el viejo ánimo, esa sombra en sus ojos no se disipó totalmente. Fue como si alguien hubiese dejado una herida tan profunda dentro de él, que la cicatriz no se desaparecía, no se curaba del todo, tampoco.

 

El brillo en sus ojos fue muriendo más y más, en las fotos más recientes, hasta que Sousuke dejó de aparecer en el grupo. Su espacio vacío, entre las filas de los integrantes del equipo, hizo que se llevase una mano al rostro.

 

No sólo se encontró de frente con la realidad que había tras esa expresión de Sousuke, sino que, abrió una puerta que él había cerrado hacía tiempo. Una que ocultaba dentro, secretos que él había querido que desapareciesen, que ya no le acosasen nunca más. Pero, sin que nadie le mirase, a esas horas de la madrugada, en el salón, le dio la libertad para dejarse llevar un poco, y recordar las amarguras pasadas.

 

Haber visto esas fotos, de los encuentros juveniles, le hizo recordar cuando él participó en esos torneos, cuando perteneció al equipo de natación. Cuando soñó con llegar lejos, como profesional.

 

Aún tenía clavada en su cabeza, la imagen de la enorme pantalla en las provinciales, anunciando qué nadadores habían clasificado para llegar a las nacionales. Ver su nombre, y saber que no había alcanzado su meta, fue como si alguien le hubiese hundido una daga en su corazón, arrancando lo poco de esperanza que había guardado dentro de sí.

 

Se frotó el rostro, tratando de no dejarse hundir tanto en esos recuerdos. Pero, ya no podía. Dolía, pero ya no le dolía por él, le estaba doliendo porque entendía a Sousuke. Haber mirado su expresión en las últimas fotos, había sido como verse a sí mismo en un espejo, en esos días. Sin ninguna ilusión entre sus manos, sin deseos de continuar, abrumado por la realidad que estaba viviendo, que le decía que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer.

 

Ahora entendía lo que veía en sus ojos, cuando hacía esa expresión de incomodidad, ahora entendía por qué no le gustaba verlo así. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo, estaba viendo esas muecas que hacía cada vez que alguno de sus amigos le preguntaba si estaba bien. Todas las sonrisas falsas que se pintó en los labios, para no preocupar a Rin, para asegurarle que iba a estar bien, aunque él se marchase a Australia. Especialmente a él le ocultó todo lo que estaba sintiendo, porque, no quería ser una carga.

 

Sousuke había mencionado que no quería preocupar a Rin más, y quería ocultarle sus avances, porque no quería involucrar al otro en sus problemas. Pero, ¡eso no estaba bien! ¡Sousuke también tenía derecho a sentirse mal y a pedir por ayuda! Y quería sufrir en silencio. Le ocultaba a Rin lo dañado que estaba…

 

—¿Te has rendido, Sousuke? —preguntó, acariciando levemente la pantalla, en donde había una foto de él y otros compañeros más. Era una de esas recientes, donde podía ver la expresión de Sousuke, casi completamente devorada por la apatía.

 

Se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando en el fondo de su cabeza, la voz de Rin, años atrás, esa tarde que había regresado a Iwatobi, después de su torneo provincial. De su último torneo provincial.

 

— _Makoto, ¿estás bien? Te noto extraño._

— _Sí, estoy bien._

— _Pareces triste._

— _Es que, fueron mis últimas provinciales._

La verdad era que no había estado bien, habría querido decirle la verdad, decirle que estaba destrozado, incluso hasta algo envidioso de ver a sus otros compañeros llegando tan lejos como él habría querido, recibiendo llamadas de reclutadores, tanto nacionales como extranjeros. Pero mintió, le mintió a Rin, le mintió a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Haru. Le mintió a todos.

 

Sousuke no estaba bien, aunque le dijese a él que no hacía falta que no se preocupase por él. Claro que tenía qué, tenía motivos por los cuáles alarmarse. Y ahora que estaba comenzando a entender muchas cosas con respecto a él, estaba más motivado para ayudarlo, para no permitir que se hundiese más allá.

 

Makoto no podía dejarlo solo, no podía abandonarlo.

 

No se dio cuenta de cuándo, pero se quedó dormido en el sofá. Quizás fueron ya pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Fue Haru quien le despertó, a eso de las diez, tocándole con suavidad el hombro y mirándole con extrañeza. Desde que se habían mudado, nunca se había quedado dormido en otra parte del piso, que no fuese su habitación.

 

Había dejado el vaso en la mesita, la portátil abierta, y el libro en el suelo.

 

—¿Estabas estudiando? —preguntó Haru, tomando el vaso para llevarlo a la cocina y limpiarlo.

 

No le respondió inmediatamente, se quedó mirando la pantalla apagada de su portátil. Podía ver la foto de Sousuke allí, aunque ya no estuviese. Sus ojos carentes de brillo, la tensión en su boca, tratando de mantener una mueca neutral, que no revelase demasiado. Pero él ya podía ver más allá de ella.

 

—Sí, quería ver unas cosas sobre la terapia acuática —respondió finalmente, acomodando sus cabellos, antes de recoger sus cosas.

 

—Ya veo. ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar o algo? —preguntó Haru, cuando lo vio algo apurado.

 

—No, pero voy a salir.

 

Después de lo que había visto anoche, no podía quedarse tranquilo, tenía alguien a quién visitar, para terminar de colocar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Así que apenas estuvo en su habitación, buscó su móvil y le escribió a la única persona a la que sabía, podría preguntarle cosas y que sería completamente sincero: Rin.

 

Esta vez no le importaba si sonaba un poco entrometido, no podía seguir así, necesitaba conocer toda la historia. Necesitaba entender a Sousuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, bien, ¡es el gran día! Es el cumpleaños de mi Derkez, así que, ¡otra actualización más! Decir que esta escena, es de mis favoritas, y una de las que tuve claras incluso antes de empezar a escribir el fic. 
> 
> Ahorraré un poco las palabras cursis, porque, ella las sabe de sobra, pero, espero que este fic de verdad te guste, Derkez, porque lo hice con mucho cariño. Y cada vez que lo relea, me recordará que por estas fechas estuve contigo, en España, y todas esas veces que nos reímos juntas y nos divertimos muchísimo. Te echaré de menos, físicamente, pero ya tendremos la oportunidad de estar juntas otra vez. Hay que pensar positivo, ¿no? ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BURBUJAAAAA!!

Makoto estaba siendo paciente, muy paciente. Desde el sábado que habló con Rin, hasta este día, el viernes, habiendo terminado su terapia con Sousuke.

 

Había abordado a Rin con calma, le había platicado de otras cosas, para lentamente, caer en el tema que le interesaba. Le dijo que estaba un poco intrigado por Sousuke, para ser al menos sincero con Rin, aunque no le habló que había estado investigando sobre él, ni tampoco le habló de cómo su relación con Sousuke tenía ciertas dosis de coqueteo. No le contó que quizás estaba algo más que interesado en él, como su fisioterapeuta. Pero sí le dijo que, prefería conocer algunas cosas, porque era su paciente, y necesitaba entenderlo.

 

Rin no tuvo problemas en contarle algunas cosas, incluso hablarle del estado en el que se encontró a Sousuke cuando llegó a Tokio. Escuchar las palabras de Rin fue algo difícil, en especial ahora que podía recrear el rostro de Sousuke, deprimido, en su cabeza, sin muchos problemas. Rin le contó sobre el deseo de Sousuke, desde niño, por llegar a las olimpiadas, por hacer de la natación su vida, no sólo un aspecto de ésta. Le habló no sólo sus ilusiones, sino también de su dedicación para con ellas.

 

No pudo hablarle mucho sobre su primera lesión, porque no estuvo muy al tanto de ello, y porque Sousuke le dio a entender que no había sido nada demasiado grave, seguramente para intentar despistarlo. Pero Makoto estaba seguro que, la herida que eso abrió, seguía abierta, y ahora se había vuelto mucho más lastimera que antes.

 

A pesar de que habría querido abordar el tema desde que lo vio llegar a sus terapias el miércoles de esa semana, no lo hizo. Se comportó como siempre, como si él no supiese nada del otro, como si no hubiese estado averiguando cosas sobre él. Ya había sido bastante paciente ese mes, sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con Sousuke y su pasado, no le costaba mucho ahora esperar el momento apropiado para hablarle, para intentar persuadirlo de la decisión que quería tomar.

 

—¿Qué tal te vas sintiendo con estas terapias? —le preguntó, una vez Sousuke regresó hasta la entrada del área de la piscina, donde estaba esperándole.

 

—No están mal —respondió Sousuke, echándole una mirada a la piscina nuevamente, dejando que se reflejase el agua en sus ojos, haciéndoles brillar—. Estar en el agua es cómodo. Al menos de esta forma.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Hum —con un último vistazo, Sousuke se acomodó la bolsa donde llevaba su bañador, en su otro hombro, volviendo su cara hacia delante—. Además, podría venirme bien estar en ella otra vez. He estado pensando en volverme entrenador de natación.

 

Le siguió en silencio, tras haber escuchado aquello. No quiso presionarlo, pero, sentía que ese era el momento adecuado para abordar el tema, aunque tendría que irse con cuidado. Si había algo que había aprendido de Sousuke ese mes, era que debería de ir despacio, no presionarlo, y con suerte, obtendría una respuesta positiva.

 

—Y, ¿eso es algo que quieres hacer, Yamazaki? —preguntó, en un tono muy suave.

 

Fijó los ojos en su nuca, mientras esperaba por su respuesta. Notó la tensión en su cuello, como cada vez que tocaba ese tema que Sousuke parecía querer evitar. Pero éste terminó por alzar el hombro izquierdo, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

—No suena desagradable, y al menos podría seguir estando de algún modo involucrado con la natación —giró su rostro para mirarle, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿O no me vas con madera de entrenador?

 

—No lo decía por ello, seguro que serías un buen entrenador —se rió un poco.

 

Quiso formular otra pregunta, para mantener el tema a flote, pero se distrajo cuando pasaron por las enormes ventanas de cristal, cerca de la salida, y escuchó gotas de lluvia chocando contra el vidrio. Oh, demonios, ¡había olvidado su paraguas! El pronóstico del tiempo había anunciado que no llovería sino hasta muy entrada la noche, y él, que no planeaba quedarse fuera de casa por tanto tiempo, había dejado su paraguas en la casa.

 

Normalmente se iba caminando, tampoco quedaba tan lejos de allí, y se ahorraba el tener que utilizar el transporte público, que era sin duda un caos en ciertas horas. Aunque estaba comenzando a considerar que quizás no sería mala idea que consiguiese un coche, por casos de “emergencia”. Quizás él y Haru podrían comprarse uno entre los dos, se dividirían los gastos no sólo para comprarlo, sino para mantenerlo también. Aunque nada de eso le estaba ayudando ahora.

 

Soltó un suspiro, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su billetera y ver cuánto dinero se había traído. No le apetecía mucho salir a la calle y mojarse hasta llegar a su casa, así que imaginaba que podría pillar el autobús o irse en un taxi, dependiendo de cuánto dinero tuviese.

 

—No tienes coche, ¿verdad, Tachibana? —recordó entonces que estaba con Sousuke, alzando sus ojos para verlo. Estaba detenido frente al ascensor, al otro lado de la entrada del edificio.

 

—No. Mal tiempo para no tener uno, ¿cierto? —le sonrió, haciendo un gesto para despedirse—. Tomaré un taxi.

 

—Puedo llevarte, yo tengo coche.

 

Makoto no se había esperado el ofrecimiento de Sousuke, pero le pareció bastante sincero. El muchacho tenía presionado el botón del ascensor, para que no fuese llamado, como si estuviese esperando por él. Le hubiese gustado decirle que le aceptaba el ofrecimiento, pero no quería abusar del otro, y sentía que eso haría, si accedía a irse con él. Así que tan sólo le sonrió.

 

—Lo agradezco mucho, Yamazaki, pero no quiero molestarte. Además, mi piso no queda tan lejos de aquí.

 

La lluvia pareció tornarse más fuerte después de haber dicho esas palabras. Si había un momento para que se arrepintiese por su necedad, era ese, pero Makoto no quería causarle molestias a Sousuke. Además, con suerte y no tendría que esperar mucho por un taxi, para irse a casa.

 

—No es ninguna molestia, Tachibana —repitió Sousuke, con algo más de fuerza, para que su voz no fuese opacada por el sonido de las gotas de agua—. Está lloviendo muy fuerte, no voy a dejarte aquí. Anda, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

 

Se habría seguido negando, de no ser porque estaba empezando a sentir una brisa bastante helada en su nuca, una que se colaba entre el pequeño espacio que había de las puertas cerradas, de la entrada. El sonido de la lluvia, cada vez más fuerte, y por supuesto, la mirada apremiante de Sousuke, que parecía no tener muchas ganas de obligarlo a subirse a su coche. Se sonrió y le dio las gracias, caminando hacia él.

 

No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Porque lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza, mientras caminaba por los estacionamientos, con Sousuke, fue que estaba marchándose del lugar con su paciente. No tenía nada raro, ¿verdad? Estaba lloviendo, su paciente tan sólo estaba siendo amable con él, ofreciéndose a llevarle, porque él no tenía coche. Sousuke se había ofrecido a hacerle ese favor, porque no quería que se enfermase o algo así. No era como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido…

 

Y aún así, Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco indecente cuando se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Casi podía ver la expresión de Kisumi, si éste lo viese allí, con Sousuke, en el coche de éste. Aunque, la verdad lo que le estaba poniendo algo nervioso, era compartir un espacio tan pequeño, y privado, con el otro.

 

Sousuke ayudó a romper el hielo, no obstante, y a hacerlo sentir menos incómodo, porque puso algo de música apenas encendió el coche. Era una banda extranjera, porque el vocalista estaba cantando en inglés, pero, no sonaba nada mal. Era de hecho, una música bastante más tranquila de la que habría imaginado que Sousuke escucharía, y no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario.

 

—No pensaba que escuchases este tipo de música, también.

 

—¿Muy serio para que me gusten las cosas tranquilas, Tachibana? —preguntó Sousuke, sonriéndole.

 

Hablaron de cosas triviales durante el trayecto, y esto ayudó a que ambos se relajasen. Sousuke se había visto algo tenso también, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del coche. Manejaba despacio, seguramente teniendo cuidado porque estaba lloviendo, incluso cuando pasaba por áreas del camino que no estaban infestadas de coches. Una vez le explicó hacia dónde tenía que ir, Sousuke optó por tomar una ruta que no tocase muchas calles principales, evitando así el tráfico más pesado.

 

Entre comentario y respuesta alguna, Makoto echó vistazos al coche. Se notaba que era no era un coche barato, aunque tampoco era precisamente uno que fuese demasiado vistoso. Iba con Sousuke, con su personalidad. Y hasta combinaba con el tipo de ropa que siempre se ponía. En la llave estaba colgado un llavero, en forma de tiburón, que decía “Australia”. Se sonrió, aquello era un regalo de Rin, sin duda. Él tenía uno similar, era un pequeño koala, que tenía un cartel que decía “Sídney”, y lo tenía con las llaves de su casa. Rin se lo mandado con unas postales, cuando recién había llegado a Australia.

 

También se puso a notar cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el coche en sí, como la forma en las que las manos de Sousuke tomaban el control del timón, la manera en la que sus dedos se enroscaban allí, mientras éste le respondía. Sus ojos, muy atentos al camino. Makoto se dio cuenta que eran tan claros, que se reflejaban las luces de los edificios mientras avanzaba el coche, era como si fuesen espejos. De cierto modo, los ojos de Sousuke sí que eran espejos… Reflejaban muchas cosas que éste tenía en su interior, y ya fuese algo oscuro, o algo realmente muy brillante, Makoto no podía evitar mirarlos.

 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, fue el turno de Makoto para ser amable, y ofrecerle al otro que pasase, para que se tomase algo. Le ofrecería algo para comer, pero, era tan malo en ello, a pesar de vivir con Haru que era un experto, que prefería mejor ofrecerle algo de chocolate caliente. Eso era sencillo y estaba seguro que no terminaría por hacerlo vomitar.

 

Tal vez no debería de hacer eso, porque Sousuke era aún su paciente y se suponía que no debería de estar conviviendo con él de ese modo, pero, quería agradecerle por haberle llevado. No podía ser grosero, ¿verdad?

 

—Bueno, pero si estás muy ocupado… Gracias, de todas formas.

 

—No lo estoy —Sousuke aparcó el coche, y lo apagó, sonriéndole luego—. El chocolate caliente suena bien.

 

Makoto se sonrió más de lo que debería, siguiendo a Sousuke cuando éste salió del coche. Lo guió hasta su piso, que, aunque no era la gran cosa, al menos estaba limpio, y debía admitir que tenía una vista bastante decente. A esa hora Haru todavía estaba trabajando, aunque últimamente estaba llegando un poco más temprano de lo usual, porque habían contratado un segundo chef, y podían repartirse mejor el trabajo.

 

Pero de momento, tan sólo estaban los dos.

 

—Ponte cómodo, haré el chocolate.

 

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

 

—No hace falta, gracias —le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que tomase asiento en el salón—. No tardaré.

 

La verdad lo que Makoto quería evitar, era tenerlo demasiado cerca de sí en la cocina. Su piel estaba demasiado sensible, ahora que se daba cuenta de la situación, del hecho de que estaban solos. Era bastante evidente para él, que Sousuke le ponía nervioso. Físicamente le resultaba muy atractivo, no era idiota, ya se había dado cuenta de eso. El problema era que no sabía cómo lidiar con ese asunto, no sabía cómo apartar totalmente esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando estaban a solas, cuando le tocaba estar con él en la piscina, tocar su piel para cuando hacían los ejercicios.

 

Y el ir descubriendo cosas de Sousuke, añadían más a esa atracción que estaba sintiendo por él. De momento no estaba influyendo en su buen trabajo como fisioterapeuta, pero, estaba involucrándose personalmente. Le daba un poco de miedo.

 

Aún le quedaban alrededor de dos meses más a su lado.

 

Cuando sirvió el chocolate en las tazas, y se dirigió al salón, encontró a Sousuke mirando unas fotos que estaban en una mesita, en la esquina. Estaba inclinado, estudiándolas con mucho detenimiento, ni siquiera determinó su presencia hasta que se acercó un poco más. Se sintió un poco nervioso con eso, que Sousuke estuviese interesado en sus cosas.

 

Le sonrió, tendiéndole su taza favorita: Con un dibujo de un gato. Aunque le resultaba al mismo tiempo tan gracioso ver a Sousuke con una taza así.

 

—Gracias —le dijo éste, mirando la mesita con las fotos, antes de buscar un asiento en el sofá—. ¿Estabas en un equipo de natación?

 

Makoto miró hacia la foto que hablaba Sousuke, aunque la conociese de memoria. Era una foto que le habían sacado sus padres, en un torneo infantil, que había ganado el primer lugar en el nado de espalda. Tenía una medalla de oro en su cuello, y un arreglo de flores en sus manos. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que era ligeramente diferente a las demás: Una llena de orgullo.

 

—Sí, estuve nadando hasta que me gradué —respondió, pasando una mano por el marco de la foto, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

 

—Espalda, ¿verdad? —Sousuke le señaló con la taza, sonriendo ligeramente—. Tienes los músculos de la espalda bastante trabajados.

 

Se sonrojó, asintiendo.

 

—Era mi especialidad —aprovechó para caminar hasta el sofá, y tomar asiento en la esquina que Sousuke había dejado libre, aunque tampoco era tan grande el mueble, como para que estuviesen tan alejados—. ¿Qué tal está el chocolate? ¿Está bien? Le puse algo de azúcar.

 

—Está perfecto —le sonrió Sousuke, dándole otro sorbo.

 

Le correspondió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose algo comprometido por su sonrisa. Era una pena que aún no aprendiese a cocinar como se debía, podría haberle ofrecido algo más elaborado. Debería de también tener al menos unas galletas o patatas para brindarle, pero, de momento no tenía. Ya iba siendo hora, además, de que aprendiese de una vez a hacer algo, aunque fuese simple, y así no tendría que estar dependiendo tanto de Haru.

 

—Tachibana —alzó la mirada, notando que Sousuke se había quedado viendo hacia sus pies, y notaba tensión en sus manos, sujetando la taza—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

 

La mandíbula de Makoto se entumeció, y sintió calor en sus orejas. Parecía casi irreal que el otro le hubiese hecho esa pregunta, de la nada. No habían estado hablando de ellos, ni estaban teniendo de esas pláticas que a veces buscaba, para tratar de hablar con él sobre su problema con la natación, y su futuro. Estaban sentados en su sofá, en su casa, tomando chocolate caliente, y de pronto, Sousuke le preguntaba por qué se preocupaba por él.

 

No supo qué contestar en ese momento, y se quedó en silencio.

 

—Desde que nos conocimos, has estado tratando de animarme a que regrese a nadar, me he dado cuenta —Sousuke apretó un poco la taza, pero no parecía que lo hiciese porque estuviese enfadado, más bien parecía que estuviese liberando algo de estrés que le producía el hablar de ese tema—. Por más que te digo que ya no voy a regresar, pareces hablar como si eso no estuviese decidido. ¿Por qué? ¿Rin te ha dicho algo…?

 

—No, Rin no tiene nada que ver con esto —respondió rápidamente, pero con calma, evitando mirar a Sousuke a la cara ahora, que se sentía confrontado.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

 

La voz de Sousuke tenía algo de emoción. Quería respuestas, y lo entendía, quizás si él estuviese en su situación, con un casi extraño preguntándole sobre su futuro, también sentiría curiosidad.

 

Quizás, este era el momento que había estado esperando.

 

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita donde estaban las fotos que Sousuke había estado mirando, justo bajo la ventana. La foto que estaba en el centro, su foto de ese torneo infantil, con su gran sonrisa y su medalla. Veía a un niño con ilusiones, orgulloso de sí mismo, dispuesto a devorarse al mundo; un niño que fue perdiéndose conforme fueron pasando los años, y se dio cuenta que ese sueño, no era precisamente lo que él había creído. O más bien, que no lograría alcanzarlo.

 

Fue su turno para apretar con algo de fuerza su taza, sintiendo la calidez del chocolate tras la cerámica. Sus dedos agradecían ese calor, porque los sentía tan fríos de momento, al igual que su nuca. Estaba nervioso, pero, era hora de ser sincero.

 

—Me recuerdas algunas cosas, Yamazaki —empezó, sonriendo suavemente, con algo de dolor tal vez—. Desde que entré el club de natación, cuando niño, me encantó. Pensé que quizás era algo que se marcharía con el tiempo, que perdería esa emoción, pero, al contrario. Cada año que pasaba, me gustaba más.

 

Recordaba haberle pedido a Haru que le acompañase al club, y tras mucho pedírselo, su amigo aceptó. Haru nunca se interesó tanto como él, participó en algunos torneos, pero él siempre tuvo algo más de disciplina, de interés, de amor por la natación en sí. Mientras que Haru se contentaba con estar simplemente en el agua, él iba mucho más allá. Siempre fue así.

 

Rin no se unió al equipo como ellos, cuando apareció en sus vidas, pero siempre le apoyó, le animó. Y hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que sus sueños podrían ser posibles.

 

—Soñaba con ser nadador profesional, con conocer el mundo —dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, aunque en realidad estaba mirando más allá de éste, sus ojos estaban mirando las ilusiones que algún día tuvo—. La natación, era mucho más para mí que un pasatiempo.

 

Su sonrisa se fue perdiendo, poco a poco, aunque no desapareció del todo. Recordó entonces su último año del colegio, sus últimas competencias antes de graduarse. A pesar de su esfuerzo, de su pasión, comenzó a darse cuenta que sus compañeros y rivales estaban a un nivel superior a él. Lo que le tomaba tiempo realizar, a los demás les tomaba muy poco.

 

Comenzaron las dudas, el miedo, la vergüenza hacia sí mismo, el dolor al ver que sus rivales llegaban a las nacionales, eran reclutados, y él quedaba atrás. Sus sueños se fueron desmoronando de un solo golpe. Nunca recurrió a Rin, nunca, porque el pelirrojo estaba pensando en marcharse. Había conseguido una universidad de música en Australia, y se marcharía. No quiso empañar las ilusiones de Rin con su frustrado futuro, porque, sabía que si le decía, Rin no querría apartarse de su lado, hubiese querido quedarse con él, y entonces, ¿qué habría sido de sus sueños?

 

Prefirió guardarse todos sus sentimientos.

 

—No me reclutaron en mi último año, y no llegué a las nacionales —apretó con fuerza la taza, recordando lo cerca que estuvo de haberse clasificado—. Pensé que quizás, la natación no era para mí, que ese mundo al que mis compañeros pertenecían, no era mío. Y por ello, vi otras opciones para mi futuro.

 

De entre esas opciones, estuvo la fisioterapia. Pensó en convertirse en entrenador de natación, en un principio, pero, aquello le supo demasiado doloroso. No quiso estar tan cerca de la natación, de ese mundo al que ya no iba a pertenecer. Al menos como fisioterapeuta, podría ver otro tipo de personas también, hasta que ya no sintiese tan lastimero el recuerdo. Pero, nunca fue su primera opción.

 

—Mi primer año en Tokio fue muy difícil. Estaba lejos de mi familia, lejos de Rin, estudiando una carrera que realmente no era lo que me hacía feliz —le contó, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior—. Comencé a dudar de si debería de haber luchado más, si me rendí demasiado pronto, si estaba aún a tiempo de cambiar mi decisión.

 

Haru estuvo al pendiente de él, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pasándole algo. E intentó hablarle, o tratar de convencerlo para que hablase, pero, ese tipo de cosas nunca fueron el fuerte de Haru, y le hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a Rin. Fueron días muy difíciles, pero, eventualmente lo superó, y terminó por aceptar lo que él mismo había escogido para sí. Terminó por aprender a querer lo que hacía, porque no iba a vivir arrepintiéndose por siempre.

 

—Las cosas mejoraron un tiempo después, cuando empecé mis prácticas, me di cuenta que, en verdad me gusta mucho mi trabajo —se sonrió con sinceridad ahora, recordando sus primeros pacientes, en sus prácticas—. Quizás no era lo que quería, pero, me gusta poder ayudar a otros. Verlos mejorar con cada sesión, verles más animados… Pero, contigo es diferente.

 

Sousuke había estado mirándole atentamente mientras estuvo hablando, pero ahora sentía su mirada con mucha más fuerza que antes. No se atrevió a mirarlo en ese momento, no todavía.

 

—Quizás al principio fue porque, me enteré que eras amigo de Rin, o porque eres un nadador, pero, me es difícil desentenderme de lo que sientes —observó su chocolate, ya bastante más tibio que caliente, mientras ordenaba sus sentimientos y sus palabras—. Amas nadar, lo he visto. He visto algunas de tus carreras. Tienes un talento extraordinario, uno que me hubiese gustado poseer, pero, además de eso, puedo ver que realmente lo amas.

 

Se vio reflejado en Sousuke en esas fotos, en sus vídeos, en cada una de las expresiones que hacía cuando tenía una victoria. Sus ojos tan brillantes, su sonrisa amplia y sincera. Y pensar ahora en el dolor que estaría sintiendo, porque quería renunciar… No quería que Sousuke tuviese el mismo pesar que él, que tuviese que dejar de lado su verdadero sueño, porque creyese que no tenía esperanza, porque sí la tenía.

 

Fue entonces que alzó su mirada, para ver su rostro. Sousuke tenía la respiración un poco agitada, y le miraba sorprendido, algo incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. Sus mejillas tenían algo de color, también.

 

—Sé que quizás no es mi lugar, que no debería de meterme, pero… Yamazaki, si ese es tu verdadero sueño, quisiera que lo cumplieses —le dijo, mirándole muy fijamente, buscando en el interior de esos ojos turquesa, su parte más vulnerable y honesta—. Tú puedes seguir adelante, no todo tiene por qué acabar aquí y ahora. Yo pondré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para que te recuperes completamente, y puedas regresar a hacer lo que amas.

 

Ahora notaba su corazón correr con fuerza, el nerviosismo hasta en su garganta, atorado allí. Tenía algo de calor en el pecho, y no sabía si era la sangre que bombeaba su corazón, o si era ver a Sousuke de esa forma, como nunca antes lo había visto. El sonrojo cubriendo su nariz, sus mejillas. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y su respiración irregular, como la suya.

 

—¿Por qué yo, Tachibana? —preguntó Sousuke, casi en un susurro.

 

Makoto también se sonrojó en ese momento, sonriéndole con suavidad a Sousuke, como si estuviese a punto de darle una respuesta muy obvia.

 

—Porque  mereces ser feliz, y quiero que realices tu sueño, tu verdadero sueño.

 

El rojo en las mejillas de Sousuke se hizo más intenso, pero a pesar de ello, éste no apartó la mirada de él. Al contrario, la intensificó, y él también. Quería grabar esa mirada por siempre, esos ojos estudiándole, preguntándole aún, un millón de cosas. Era como si Sousuke estuviese robándole mil y un pedazos de sí mismo, con tan sólo mirarle. Su corazón corría tan aprisa, que tenía miedo que fuese a dejar un hueco en su pecho.

 

El calor en la habitación era bastante insoportable por entonces, y sus manos estaban temblando ahora un poco. Las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza no tenían sentido. Los sentimientos que tenía aglomerados en su pecho, hacía que sus oídos zumbasen. ¿Acaso lo que escuchaba era su corazón, o el de Sousuke?

 

Makoto querría haber seguido viendo a Sousuke por mucho más tiempo, pero escuchar la puerta abriéndose lo puso de los nervios. ¿Haru? ¿Tan temprano? ¿O era acaso que se habían quedado allí por horas, y no se había dado cuenta? Un rápido vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta que, Haru había llegado bastante temprano, aunque eso no evitó que se sintiese un poco mareado y desorientado, cuando se puso de pie.

 

Haru no saludó apenas abrió la puerta, seguramente porque encontró zapatos que no eran los suyos, y una cazadora colgada en el perchero que tampoco era suya. Lo vio con el ceño un poco fruncido cuando cruzó el pasillo hasta el salón, mirando a Sousuke primero, y luego a él. Le sonrió como si nada, aunque estaba seguro que todavía seguía sonrojado.

 

—Hola —saludó entonces Haru, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Sousuke, y éste correspondió de la misma forma.

 

—Bienvenido, ¿todo bien? —preguntó, lo cierto era que no lo había estado esperando tan temprano en casa—. Yamazaki se ofreció a traerme a casa, por la lluvia.

 

—Quise regresar antes por el mal tiempo, el dueño no tuvo problemas, dejó encargado a Miyagi —le respondió Haru, antes de disculparse y dirigirse a su habitación.

 

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que la lluvia había bajado de fuerza un poco. Las gotas de lluvia eran más esporádicas ahora. La tormenta había pasado, al parecer.

 

—Gracias por el chocolate —Sousuke atrajo su atención nuevamente, dejando la taza en la mesa. Él había terminado su bebida, aunque no se percató cuándo lo hizo—, ya debería de marcharme.

 

—Oh, por supuesto.

 

Era incómodo. Todo era incómodo ahora. Cuando Haru apareció, perdió el hilo de la conversación, de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y ahora ya no se atrevía  a ver a Sousuke a la cara. Le había dicho tantas cosas, se había expuesto a tanto… Temía no haber hecho lo correcto, pero, cuando recordaba la mirada de Sousuke, quería creer que no se había equivocado.

 

Lo siguió hasta la entrada, con el oído atento por su Haru salía de su habitación, pero de momento no era así. Nunca antes se había sentido tan extraño de tener a Haru en su casa, cuando él tenía una visita. Ya no sentía la intimidad que antes.

 

Quizás por eso mismo Sousuke también había decidido que era tiempo de irse. Cualquier cosa que había sucedido entre ambos, mientras se miraban, ya había pasado, y era evidente que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer exactamente. Él tenía mucho en qué pensar, también, con respecto a sí mismo, con los sentimientos que tenía galopando en su pecho, al ritmo de su corazón que no se quedaba quieto.

 

—Ya veo de qué estaba hablando Rin —Sousuke le habló, cuando terminó de ponerse la cazadora, dándole la espalda, pero le pareció que estaba sonriendo, por un sonido que hizo.

 

—¿Rin? —preguntó, curioso.

 

—Cuando le pregunté por qué no le había pedido ayuda a Gou, sino a ti, me dijo que, estaba seguro que tú ibas a ayudarme. Que me harías mucho bien.

 

Makoto tuvo la sensación de que no estaba viviendo ese momento, que no estaba realmente escuchando nada de eso, que todo era producto de su imaginación. Pero cuando Sousuke se giró, y le miró nuevamente así, tan profundamente, supo que aquello era real, muy real. La sonrisa suave en el rostro de Sousuke, sus ojos causando que sintiese calidez en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y lo que dijo luego…

 

—Tenía razón.

 

Quiso sonreírle, aunque fuese del nerviosismo, pero no pudo. Su rostro se quedó tal como estaba, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, totalmente atrapado en los ojos de Sousuke, en su expresión tan serena, tan suave. Era como si le hubiese arrebatado la capacidad de hablar.

 

—Hasta pronto, Tachibana —susurró Sousuke, en un tono tan íntimo que le hizo sentirse mareado.

 

Pero logró sonreírle un poco al menos.

 

—Hasta pronto, Yamazaki —respondió, en un tono igual de íntimo.

 

No sabía si era porque estaba sumido en sus sentimientos y sus ilusiones, pero a Makoto le dio la impresión, que esa sombra que había visto tantas veces posarse sobre los ojos de Sousuke, empañando su brillante mirada, se había marchado. Al menos por esos minutos, se había marchado.

 

Makoto deseaba que no volviese a empañarse nunca más su rostro con sombras. Quería verlo así, como lo veía ahora. Un Sousuke libre, feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizo hoy, porque tengo ganas de recordar particularmente este día. 
> 
> Las cosas comienzan a tomar forma entre este par, aunque aún queda un poquito, para que alguno de los dos se decida a hacer algo al respecto. Desesperación, lo sé xD

Despertar ese domingo por la mañana, para encontrar un mensaje de Sousuke Yamazaki en su móvil, fue una de las cosas más inesperadas que le habían sucedido a Makoto en su vida. Su cabeza estaba revuelta, al igual que su corazón, cuando vio una notificación suya en su móvil, y contuvo la respiración cuando leyó el mensaje.

 

_“¿Estás ocupado hoy?”_

Tomó unos minutos antes de responderle. Se echó agua en la cara, fría, para despertarse adecuada, luego volvió a revisar el móvil. El mensaje seguía allí. Después de convencerse que aquello era real, dio un par de vueltas dentro de su habitación, tratando de tranquilizarse, para poder pensar correctamente en qué responderle. Y estaba nervioso porque, ¿a qué venía el mensaje?

 

Con sus dedos temblorosos, le respondió honestamente. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ese día, iba a tomarlo, de hecho, para seguir relajándose y pensar en todo lo que le había dicho el viernes, cuando Sousuke estuvo en su casa. Quizás habría pensado en llamar a Kisumi y hablar con él. La verdad es que, la situación con Sousuke podría compartirla con alguien, para que le aconsejase qué hacer, porque, era evidente que estaba involucrándose más de lo que debería.

 

Con Haru no podía hablar esas cosas, ¿qué iba a pensar el otro? No se atrevía a hablar con Rin tampoco, porque, era demasiado extraño. Él los conocía a ambos, y no tenía idea de qué podría opinar sobre lo que él estaba empezando a sentir por Sousuke. Kisumi era una buena opción.

 

Dio un pequeño salto cuando su móvil vibró, y sin pensarlo dos veces, revisó lo que le había respondido Sousuke.

 

_“¿Quieres tomar un café? Me gustaría hablar contigo”._

Sousuke había dejado también el nombre de una cafetería, la cual conocía. No quedaba lejos de su casa ni de su trabajo, de hecho, a veces solía detenerse allí para comprar algo, ya fuese antes o después de terminar sus horas laborales. Se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, casi tan fuertes como ese viernes, cuando estuvo mirando fijamente a Sousuke en el salón. Sus ojos clavados en los suyos, su respiración irregular, su entera expresión de sorpresa… No había podido sacarse a Sousuke de la cabeza desde ese día, ni lo que había dicho al final, antes de marcharse. En especial aquello.

 

_“En quince minutos estoy allí”._

Quizás no debería, quizás debería de mantener algo de espacio entre ambos, establecer una diferencia entre su relación por trabajo… Eso le diría su jefe, pero, no podía evitarlo. Si su paciente le necesitaba, si quería hablar con alguien y había acudido a él, tenía que ayudarlo, ¿verdad? No podía abandonarlo.

 

Se repetía eso, mientras se arreglaba, para no admitir que estaba haciendo eso por muchas más razones que atender a un paciente. Estaba haciendo eso porque Sousuke le había buscado, porque era él.

 

Se despidió de Haru cuando lo vio en la cocina, haciéndose algo de desayuno. No cuestionó el aroma a pescado que se sentía allí cuando se asomó por la puerta. Le dejó una excusa barata, que había quedado con un compañero del trabajo para darle unos datos que necesitaba, y por suerte, Haru no cuestionó nada, tan sólo le dijo que le fuese bien. Se sintió un poco mal por haberle mentido a Haru, pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? Si ni él mismo estaba seguro qué estaba pasando con Sousuke.

 

Ajustó su chaqueta cuando estuvo ya a medio camino de la cafetería, alzando su vista al cielo. La primavera estaba comenzando a tomar fuerza en el ambiente. La frescura a su alrededor, pero ya no ese helado frío que le congelaba las mejillas. Era una temporada agradable, le gustaba, y la atmósfera que formaba a su alrededor, también era muy especial. Ver algunos árboles comenzando a florecer, le hizo recordar lo mucho que a Rin le gustaba los árboles de cerezo. Casi todas las primaveras, los tres, él, Rin y Haru, pasearon por las calles que tenían árboles de cerezo, tan sólo para que Rin pudiese verlos de cerca.

 

Tampoco olvidaría que su primer beso, fue bajo uno de esos. En el árbol de cerezos que estaba en su escuela, cerca de la piscina. Rin le había dicho que se veía demasiado irresistible con unos cuántos pétalos de cerezo que habían caído sobre sus cabellos, después de ver su expresión de sorpresa tras el beso.

 

Su cuerpo se tensó por el recuerdo, y porque lo primero que vieron sus ojos, cuando alzó la vista hacia el frente, fue a Sousuke, apoyado contra la pared, en la entrada de la cafetería. Lo primero que veían sus ojos, después de haberse acordado de su primer beso.

 

Tenía una cazadora que no había visto antes, negra, con detalles en verde. Tampoco recordaba haber visto la camiseta que tenía puesta, de color verde también, un tono más oscuro que los detalles que tenía la cazadora. No era que le prestase tanta atención a sus vestuarios, pero, no recordaba haberle visto usando esas prendas antes. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y su mirada en sus zapatos.

 

Makoto contuvo la respiración, antes de avanzar, tratando de relajarse y olvidarse de lo guapo que era Sousuke. Y de lo que le había dicho esa vez. O de las otras veces, cuando le estaba coqueteando.

 

—Buenos días, Yamazaki —habló cuando estuvo cerca de él, sonriéndole suavemente—. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

 

—No, llegué hace poco —Sousuke compuso su postura, separándose de la pared, y sonriéndole también—. Buenos días.

 

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, al menos para él. Se le quedó mirando, esperando a que éste le dijese algo, o hiciese un gesto para él tratar de entender qué quería hablar. O si debería de entrar a la cafetería directamente. ¿Debería de decirle algo? ¿Preguntarle qué estaba pasando? Su garganta se sentía un poco seca cuando veía el rostro de Sousuke, o cada vez que notaba que sus ojos le estaban mirando de esa forma, como ahora, como si buscasen algo en su interior.

 

—Entremos —dijo Sousuke, haciendo un movimiento sutil con su cabeza, mientras se giraba para ir hacia la puerta.

 

Él le siguió, y le agradeció cuando éste sujetó la puerta para que pasase al interior. No tenía por qué haber hecho eso.

 

La cafetería estaba bastante vacía, para como la encontraba usualmente. Era bastante temprano, eso sí, al menos considerando que era fin de semana, en una ciudad tan grande, donde la vida nocturna era bastante activa. Unas cuántas personas al menos. Y eso ayudaba a que el ambiente fuese menos pesado, más personal, un poco más íntimo.

 

Caminó con Sousuke hasta la barra, y se entretuvo tratando de decidirse qué iba a tomar para él. Tampoco era tan exigente con el café, le gustaban las cosas un tanto simples, y además, su mente estaba ocupada en mejores cosas como para entretenerse decidiendo qué sabor extravagante debería de tomar.

 

—¿Desayunaste algo? —le preguntó Sousuke, mirándolo con atención.

 

Hasta ahora recordaba que no había comido absolutamente nada, ni tampoco había tomado un vaso de agua antes de salir a su encuentro.

 

—No.

 

Sousuke volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el menú del local, en un enorme tablero tras la barra. Sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, buscando algo en especial. Y finalmente pareció decidirse por una cosa.

 

—¿Te gustan los gofres? —apuntó hacia el dibujo de los gofres, con su nariz—. Podríamos compartir un par.

 

¿Compartir gofres, con Sousuke? ¿Él? Eso definitivamente no sonaba como algo que debería de estar haciendo un fisioterapeuta con su paciente.

 

—… Suena bien.

 

Dejó que Sousuke escogiese el tipo de gofres que quisiese, porque, todos los que veía tenían buena pinta, y porque estaba de pronto, demasiado nervioso como para decidir él. Gofres de chocolate con nata, eso comerían. Mocaccino para él, capuchino para Sousuke.

 

Escogieron una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, en una esquina. Las pocas personas que había estaban sentadas más cerca de la barra, lo que les dejaba algo de privacidad a ambos. El nerviosismo no comenzó a apoderarse enteramente de él, hasta que dejó su chaqueta en el respaldar de su silla, y se sentó, justo frente a Sousuke.

 

Le miró detenidamente, y se dio cuenta que su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que estaba también algo nervioso. Quizás alerta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba algo tenso. Veía concentración en su mirada, probablemente poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. No quiso interrumpirlo, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de saber qué ocurría, por qué le había citado en esa cafetería, un domingo por la mañana. Iban a verse el miércoles, como cada terapia que tenían, si quería decirle alguna cosa, hablar sobre lo que le había dicho hacía dos días atrás, podría habérselo comentado el miércoles.

 

Sus bebidas llegaron pronto, y Makoto vio la oportunidad de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el rostro de Sousuke, mientras esperaba a que éste quisiese hablarle. Tomó la taza en sus manos, y sopló sobre la espuma, con suavidad, antes de darle un sorbo. El aroma era muy agradable.

 

Decidió cortar el hielo, tan sólo para no crear una atmósfera demasiado incómoda entre ambos, y porque Sousuke lucía bastante inseguro sobre qué debería de decir.

 

—¿Has venido aquí antes? —preguntó, sonriéndole con suavidad—. Me gusta a verse venir aquí a tomarme algo, antes de ir a trabajar.

 

—No, pero se veía bien, y quedaba cerca de tu casa.

 

Otra interrupción más, esta vez para los gofres. Tenían buenísima pinta. No había pedido ello allí todavía, porque no siempre tenía el tiempo como para comerse algo, usualmente sólo pedía algo de café o chocolate, y muchas veces, para llevar. Pero se veían deliciosos, y hacían que se olvidase de los nudos que tenía en su estómago, al menos por ahora.

 

Se sonrió con Sousuke, antes de escoger una esquina, para probar los gofres. Crujientes por fuera, y suaves por dentro, con la dulzura del chocolate y la crema, terminando una combinación perfecta. A él le gustaría poder hacerlos en casa, y creía que hacer la masa no debería de ser tan complicado, quizás un día podría atreverse a hacer algunos.

 

—Tachibana —cuando Makoto alzó sus ojos, notó la decisión en el rostro de Sousuke, al parecer ya más animado para iniciar la conversación que les había llevado allí. El corazón se le atoró un poco, pero tomó algo de aire, justo antes de que Sousuke comenzase a hablar—. He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste. Y en ti.

 

Apretó el tenedor con fuerza, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos, y en todo su cuerpo.

 

—No quería que creyeses que no me importaron tus palabras —le dijo Sousuke, partiendo lentamente otro trozo del gofre para él, con aire un poco ausente—. Fuiste muy sincero conmigo.

 

Makoto se sintió tan desnudo como entonces, cuando le habló. Era cierto, le había dicho muchas cosas a Sousuke que no había compartido precisamente con muchas personas. Ni siquiera a Haru le había hablado con tanta claridad, pero, las palabras fueron fluyendo de sus labios con cierta facilidad, motivado quizás por ese anhelo de querer ayudar a Sousuke a definir su situación.

 

No había sentido miedo, tampoco, que el otro fuese a burlarse de sus sentimientos. Tuvo la confianza para entregarle parte de su pasado, esa que no le hacía precisamente muy orgulloso.

 

—Quería ayudarte. No estoy en tu situación, pero, creo que puedo entender un poco cómo te sientes —habló, recordando cómo se habían sentido esos primeros meses, al haberse graduado, viéndose envuelto en tanta nostalgia y dolor—. Y, no quisiera verte sufriendo.

 

Lo último que quería, era ver a Sousuke en una situación como la que estuvo él, preguntándose por mucho tiempo si tomó la decisión correcta, si debió de haber luchado por lo que quiso en su momento, y si era demasiado tarde como arrepentirse. Sousuke era muy talentoso, y él tenía confianza en él, creía que podría lograrlo si se lo proponía, si era lo que realmente deseaba.

 

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Sousuke, luego de haberse comido el trozo que había cortado—. Ayer hablaste de no haber escogido el futuro que hubieses querido, ¿estás feliz ahora?

 

Al principio no supo qué responder, porque le sorprendió un poco que Sousuke estuviese interesado en saber cómo se sentía él. Podía ver la sinceridad en su expresión, y por ello se atrevió a responderle.

 

—Ser fisioterapeuta no era lo que yo quería hacer, pero, fue descubriendo que me gusta. Es diferente, pero ya no me hace desdichado —respondió.

 

Estaba diciendo la verdad. Cuando empezó sus prácticas, fue como si todo un mundo nuevo se abriese para él. El poder interactuar con las personas, con los pacientes, le hizo mucho bien, le hizo entender por qué había considerado como una opción la fisioterapia. De alguna forma, el ayudar a otros, le hizo curarse a sí mismo.

 

Sousuke se tomó unos segundos, antes de sonreír y volver a cortar otro pedazo de gofre.

 

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

 

No hablaron otra vez dentro de un tiempo. De hecho, no hablaron más mientras se terminaron los gofres,  o el café. Makoto llegó a pensar que quizás eso fue todo lo que Sousuke quiso decirle, darle de cierto modo las gracias por lo que le había dicho, aunque no se lo había expresado literalmente. No se atrevió a mirar su rostro tampoco, pero sintió la mirada de Sousuke sobre sí varias veces, como si estuviese dándole vistazos de vez en cuando, entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

 

Sousuke pidió la cuenta, y pagó por todo, antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta.

 

—Esto fue por el chocolate —le dijo él, cuando se ponía de pie, para ponerse nuevamente su cazadora, y lo miró sonreírle—. Pero, prefiero hablar en otra parte.

 

Asintió, dándole las gracias y poniéndose de pie. Miró con curiosidad a Sousuke. ¿Había planeado desde un principio el recompensarle por el chocolate? Si él le había ofrecido aquello como agradecimiento por haberle llevado a casa. No había tenido por qué tomarse la molestia de llevarle a desayunar. Pero no le dijo nada, tan sólo le agradeció, y le siguió.

 

Ahora tenía más curiosidad que antes, por saber qué quería decirle, que no quería comentarle en la cafetería.

 

Caminaron hasta un parque, con algunos árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a dar muestras de querer florecer, según él podía ver. Pero no se detuvieron inmediatamente, siguieron caminando. Pasaron varios bancos, varios lugares para descansar. No protestó, no dijo nada, tan sólo siguió a Sousuke, mirándolo de vez en cuando, estudiando su rostro, la serenidad de sus facciones, lo cristalino de sus ojos.

 

¿Qué tenía Sousuke que le intrigaba tanto? Quizás era lo reservado que era, la cantidad de secretos que podía ver en sus ojos, algunos tan dolorosos que le causaban pesar. Quizás era esas pequeñas partes de él que le dejaba ver de vez en cuando, sorprendiéndole. Sousuke era sin duda, alguien especial.

 

—Me hiciste recordar tú algunas cosas, cuando me contaste de tu pasado, Tachibana.

 

Finalmente, Sousuke habló, tras haberse detenido en un pequeño puente, apoyándose allí. Era una parte que parecía menos explorada por el resto de los que estaba en el parque. Nuevamente, Sousuke parecía buscar algo de privacidad. Y eso estaba bien por Makoto. Todo lo que quería hacer era escucharlo.

 

—Recordé cómo era mi vida antes de todo esto.

 

Se colocó a un lado de Sousuke, mirándolo en todo momento. Su rostro seguía luciendo bastante sereno, pero, había muchos sentimientos cruzando por sus ojos. Tantos que Makoto no podía descifrar si eran positivos o negativos. Tan sólo podía quedarse mirándolo con detenimiento.

 

—Empecé a nadar muy joven, como tú, y desde que comencé, supe que eso era lo que quería hacer —le contó Sousuke, mirando su reflejo en el agua—. No era un pasatiempo, nunca lo fue realmente. Dediqué mucho de mi tiempo a la natación, a prepararme para torneos, para mi futuro.

 

Makoto comenzó a recordar lo que había leído de él, los artículos, las fotos, los vídeos. Estaba intentando hilar las palabras de Sousuke a esa información que había conseguido, para hacerse una idea de cómo fue su vida antes, de las victorias, de los triunfos. Sousuke seguramente debería de haber estado muy orgulloso de sí mismo, había conseguido muchas cosas que otros tan sólo habrían podido soñar.

 

—Estaba satisfecho conmigo mismo, creía que siendo tan bueno como era, en aquel entonces, estaría bien. Pero, cuando fui reclutado, comencé a darme cuenta que, lo que hacía no bastaba. Tenía que trabajar mucho más duro, apenas estaba comenzando un largo camino —Sousuke frunció un poco el ceño, cerrando una de sus manos en un puño—. Las competencias internacionales me hicieron ver que, si quería cumplir mi sueño, tenía que esforzarme mucho más.

 

Aquello habría pasado años atrás, pero, Makoto podía ver el estrés en el rostro de Sousuke ahora, y estaba comenzando a entender qué lo había obligado a sobreentrenar. A llevar su cuerpo hasta el límite. Si él, que tan sólo había tenido una pizca de conocimiento sobre qué era vivir ese tipo de estrés, para poder competir con los mejores, y se había sentido tan incómodo, no quería imaginarse qué había sido estar en el los zapatos de Sousuke entonces.

 

—Cuando mi entrenador me dijo que posiblemente estaba siendo considerado para ingresar al equipo nacional de Japón, me obsesioné con mi entrenamiento. Quería llegar a las olimpiadas —la sombra volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Sousuke, y Makoto contuvo el aliento—. Fue entonces que tuve mi primera lesión. Intenté hacer todo lo posible por recuperarme a tiempo, pero, fue demasiado tarde como para que pudiese irme a Brasil. Escogieron a otros chicos de mi equipo, pero yo tuve que quedarme.

 

Como si estuviese viendo alguna película, las imágenes de Sousuke vinieron a su mente. Esas fotografías que había encontrado del grupo que había ido a representar a Japón para las pasadas olimpiadas, el espacio vacío de Sousuke, el rostro de éste en las fotos posteriores a ello, de su equipo. Fue algo que lo marcó, podía ver con tanta claridad ahora, que le dolía el pecho.

 

—Decidí olvidar aquello, y seguir adelante, prepararme para las siguientes. Me dije que aún tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, y todo fue bien, hasta ahora —Sousuke se tocó el hombro lesionado, presionando un poco sus dedos allí—. Estaba desesperado cuando el entrenador volvió a hablar conmigo, y me dijo que tenía muchas posibilidades de ingresar al equipo nacional. Quería hacer los mejores tiempos, quería enmendar mi error.

 

Sousuke no tuvo que explicarle nada con detalles, Makoto pudo verlo entrenando sin descanso, teniendo como única meta llegar tan lejos como se lo había propuesto desde niño. Concentrando cada parte de sí mismo en su sueño, y nada más. Probando hasta qué tanto podía llevar su cuerpo, hasta que se rompiese.

 

—Para cuando Rin apareció, mi hombro ya estaba bastante mal. Quise ocultárselo, no quería que se preocupase por mí. Y en especial porque, ya estaba considerando el renunciar —Sousuke hundió más los dedos en su hombro, para luego aflojarlos con lentitud—. Ir a rehabilitación, otra vez… Estaba harto. Pensé que, ese sueño tan sólo era eso: un sueño, y nada más.

 

Makoto sentía el dolor en su pecho, ya no sólo por los recuerdos que traía a su memoria Sousuke, con lo que le contaba, pero también por él. Porque lo veía mal, lo veía todavía dolido por no haber podido llegar a cumplir sus sueños. Quiso decirle alguna cosa, para intentar animarlo, pero, Sousuke volvió a hablar.

 

—Pero, tienes razón, Tachibana —Sousuke alzó su mirada, hacia el cielo—. Amo nadar. Y aún quiero seguir haciéndolo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que tenga algo de miedo, quiero hacerlo —su corazón comenzó a andar a prisa, y una sonrisa se fue asomando en su rostro. Sabía que había interpretado correctamente los gestos de Sousuke—. Cuando me dijiste esas cosas, me hiciste pensar que, quizás no estoy listo para renunciar todavía.

 

El moreno giró su cuerpo, para mirarlo de frente. Tenía una mirada especial en sus ojos, un brillo muy fuerte, que no había visto antes. Le recordaba quizás un poco a esa mirada que tuvo para con él cuando estuvieron en el salón, solos, antes de que Haru llegase a casa. Cuando sintió que quizás iba a pasar algo. Sousuke estaba queriendo decirle algo, pero él no sabía exactamente qué era. Pero sí sabía que tenía de pronto muchas ganas de acercarse a él, mucho más que ahora.

 

Los labios de Sousuke se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, suavizando mucho sus facciones.

 

—Aún no sé qué voy a decidir, pero, tal vez decida continuar. Por ti.

 

Una parte de Makoto sabía que Sousuke lo había dicho de esa forma, porque quería decirle que, por lo que le había dicho, estaba pensándose las cosas. Pero, ¿cómo decirle eso a su corazón, tan desembocado por ahora, que apenas y podía escuchar algo más aparte de sus propios latidos? Le sonrió, pero agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

 

Fue entonces que sintió los tibios dedos de Sousuke en su cuello, haciendo que cada centímetro de su piel se erizase rápidamente. Le miró, por instinto, siendo golpeado por el aliento de Sousuke, que de pronto estaba más cerca. Quizás demasiado cerca. Su rostro estaba en llamas, y sus ojos estaban casi hechizados por los de Sousuke, tan claros que podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos.

 

—Gracias, Tachibana.

 

El susurro de Sousuke apenas y llegó a sus oídos, casi completamente opacado por su corazón, ¿o quizás era el corazón de Sousuke? Era la primera vez que Sousuke le _tocaba_ , era la primera vez que sus dedos tocaban su piel, y era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca, fuera de las terapias. La cercanía de ambos, no era una obligación en esos momentos.

 

Makoto quiso que Sousuke y él olvidasen que eran fisioterapeuta y su paciente, quiso que Sousuke aprovechase la mano en su cuello, y le atrajese más aún hacia sí. Quería besarlo, quería que Sousuke le besase.

 

Sólo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más que tan sólo atraído por Sousuke. Aquello que hacía que su corazón bombease de esa forma, era algo mucho más allá que una atracción.

 

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para sonreírle de vuelta, pero no hizo nada más, porque no fue capaz de auricular alguna palabra. No con el cálido aliento de Sousuke chocando contra la punta de su nariz, y calentando sus mejillas. Y mucho menos, con sus dedos moviéndose un poco, rozando su piel, como si estuviese acariciándole. Si tan sólo no tuviese tan presente que era su paciente, Makoto quizás le hubiese correspondido, acariciando su mejilla. O besándole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizo rapidín, que estoy terminando de hacer maletas y medio preparándome para el viaje que tengo mañana. 
> 
> Ya la verdad, no queda tanto. Si calculo bien, podrían quedar alrededor de tres o cuatro capítulos más. Hoy toca, por fin, la tan esperada escena que inició todo. Juuuuuus, ¿están saliendo o no? >D

Casi un mes. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Sousuke le invitó a tomar café, y terminaron comiendo gofres. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Sousuke tocó su piel, su sensible cuello, y le hizo sentir como si el universo hubiese estallado en su pecho. Makoto debería de haber puesto algo de distancia a partir de ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que el otro despertaba muchas cosas en su interior; debería de mantener un mínimo de distancia entre ambos, tanto física como emocional, porque sus terapias no habían terminado, y quedaba al menos, un mes y medio más. Pero no pudo evitar aceptar otro café, cuando Sousuke le invitó, después de sus terapias el miércoles.

 

Así fue aceptando salidas, mientras los días iban pasando, hasta que llegaron al día de hoy. No podía resistirse a estar cerca de él, a escuchar su voz, a mirar su rostro, a sonreírse con él. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo de su lado, cuando Sousuke le buscaba, no como su fisioterapeuta, sino como él, como Makoto Tachibana. Le gustaba sentir el vacío en estómago cada vez que compartían el coche de él, o cada vez que sus cuerpos estaban convenientemente tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma.

 

Regresaba a casa sintiéndose como estuviese viviendo alguna especie de sueño o algo así, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Siempre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, de buen humor. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

 

Haru llevaba algunos días preguntándole si estaba bien, y él ya no sabía qué responderle. Claro que estaba bien, no había razones para no estarlo, pero, no quería admitir abiertamente lo que estaba pasando con Sousuke. Bueno, no era que estuviese pasando algo en concreto, sólo estaban tomando café de vez en cuando, caminando por la ciudad, yendo a algunos conciertos de Rin, comiendo pizza. Ninguna de esas cosas indicaba que estuviese pasando algo, ¿verdad? Porque, para que estuviese pasando algo entre ellos, significaría que deberían de haberse besado, o mínimo, tocado con intensión. Y por ahora, desde que Sousuke tocó su cuello en el parque, nada de eso había pasado.

 

Por eso, Makoto no sentía que hubiesen estado teniendo “citas”, porque no había pasado físico entre los dos. Aunque, siempre que regresaba a casa, le daba la impresión que, quizás sí lo habían sido. Y podría salir de la duda con facilidad, podría preguntarle a Sousuke de frente qué estaba pasando entre ambos, pero, tenía miedo que cuando expresase esas palabras, hiciese que el muchacho se arrepintiese. Quizás si traía a la mesa el tema, ambos se verían obligados a dejar de verse fuera de sus terapias, y no quería eso.

 

Debería, tal vez, pero no quería. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kisumi de ello, tampoco, porque él no se había atrevido. ¿Cómo empezar a hablar de ello? ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Qué no sabía si él y Sousuke estaban teniendo citas, o que estaba, sin lugar a dudas, loco por él? Porque lo estaba. Ya había aceptado que estaba inevitablemente, prendado de su paciente, como un idiota. Por ello no había podido negarse cada vez que le invitaba.

 

Era un desastre, debería de tener la fuerza de voluntad de ponerle un alto a todo, antes de que se volviese un enorme problema para ambos, pero, no encontraba el coraje de detenerlo.

 

Esa tarde iba a verle nuevamente, aunque Sousuke no le había invitado abiertamente. Habían quedado de ir a ver a Rin tocar en una cafetería, la misma cafetería que él frecuentaba, y esa donde Sousuke le invitó a tomar café. Tendría una sesión acústica, la primera que tenía con su banda. Haru no había podido asistir, por el horario, mucho más temprano que el resto de los conciertos de Rin, pero le había mandado sus saludos. O algo así. Kisumi tampoco había podido ir, estaba visitando a su familia ese fin de semana. Lo que lo dejaba con Sousuke y con Gou.

 

Aunque su sorpresa fue encontrarse allí a Rei, otra vez. Desde el primer concierto, no se perdió ninguno, y aquello le estaba causando mucha gracia, y curiosidad también. Ya lo había visto preguntándole cosas de Rin a Gou, incluso a él le había preguntado alguna que otra cosa. Rin había creado una gran impresión en ese muchacho.

 

—Qué bueno verte otra vez, Rei —le dijo Makoto, sonriéndole.

 

—Estoy aquí en representación de Gou —respondió Rei, como excusándose, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas—. No pudo venir porque uno de sus pacientes le pidió de favor si podía cambiar su cita para hoy, y le dije que…

 

—Rei, está bien si viniste para escuchar la banda —se rió, viendo cómo el otro se sonrojaba fuertemente.

 

—Admite que estás encantado conmigo, Rei.

 

Rin apareció a su espalda, con un vestuario mucho menos intimidante que el acostumbrado, aunque estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas, para mostrar su impresionante tatuaje. Ya para entonces lo había terminado, y lo cierto era que lucía hermoso. El color tan rosa de los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo, el gris intenso del tiburón, y el azul de las olas alrededor del animal. Era sin duda una representación gráfica de Rin Matsuoka.

 

Junto a él, estaba Sousuke, quien no perdió tiempo en hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, para saludarle, y él correspondió susurrando un saludo, sonriéndole también.

 

—Haru se disculpa por no haber podido venir —le dijo a Rin, cuando éste pasó un brazo por su espalda, para saludarle.

 

—Lo sé, me escribió —Rin metió una mano en su bolsillo, para sacar su móvil, y mostrarle, mientras se reía—. Tan expresivo hasta en mensajes, ¿no?

 

No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio el mensaje. _“No puedo ir. Suerte”._ Hasta podía ver la expresión de Haru, diciendo esas palabras. Negó con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto era que al menos había tenido la delicadeza de dejarle un mensaje a Rin, en otros tiempos quizás no lo habría hecho.

 

—¿Nuestro fan número uno tampoco pudo venir? —preguntó Rin, buscando a Kisumi con la mirada, lanzando un suspiro cuando negó con la cabeza—. Oh, qué lástima. Siempre está tan animado cuando se aparece.

 

—Tomaré fotos para Kisumi también —dijo Rei, sacando una cámara, acomodándose nuevamente las gafas—, ya que tengo la misión de hacer un pequeño reportaje para Gou.

 

—¿Vas a tomar fotos para mi hermana, o vas a tomar fotos porque quieres hacer pósters? —Rin se echó a reír apenas hizo aquel comentario, porque Rei volvió a ponerse muy nervioso y a tratar de excusarse.

 

A Makoto ya no le quedaban muchas dudas de por qué Rei estaba asistiendo a todos los conciertos. Y se le hacía tan gracioso.

 

—¡Rin! —Seijuro se asomó por una puerta, que Makoto imaginaba era donde estaría el improvisado camerino de la cafetería—. Ya casi nos toca.

 

—¡Voy! —se giró hacia ellos—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ¡ya nos veremos! —Rin le tomó del brazo, antes de que pudiese irse, atrayéndolo hacia sí y andando unos más hacia atrás.

 

Sintió que Sousuke le rozó el hombro cuando avanzó, caminando con Rei hacia donde tenían puesto el escenario, pero no le dio tiempo para volverse a mirarlo. Se le quedó mirando a Rin, curioso por el hecho de que le hubiese apartado.

 

—¿Ocurre algo?

 

—Sí, yo… Quería darte las gracias —Rin le tomó una mano, apretándola con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos como en otros tiempos atrás.

 

—¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué?

 

—No sé qué has hecho con él, pero —los ojos de Rin se escaparon hasta donde estaba Sousuke, y su sonrisa se volvió tan amplia y cálida, que Makoto no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho—, lo he vuelto a sentir feliz, entusiasmado —estrechó con más fuerza su mano, cuando le devolvió la mirada—. Gracias por eso, Makoto, en serio.

 

Le sonrió a Rin, pero no supo qué responderle. No había estado haciendo nada en particular, al menos no que él hubiese recordado. Salvo por haber hablado con él, contarle sobre su pasado, y sus deseos porque el otro mejorase y pudiese ver cumplidos sus sueños, no hizo nada más allá. O quizás estaba un poco sorprendido del impacto que había tenido para con el otro… ¿De verdad había hecho que Sousuke estuviese de mejor ánimo, feliz, sonriente?

 

No pudo apartar de su cabeza las palabras de Rin, ni su expresión cuando las dijo. Mucho menos escaparon de su cabeza cuando miró a Sousuke, que se había acomodado a su lado, y éste le sonrió. Su corazón estaba agitado, con tan sólo pensar que él, entonces, no era el único que había cambiado desde esa vez.

 

El ambiente del local era muy diferente al del resto de los conciertos, casi siempre realizados en bares o en clubes nocturnos. Pero, aún así, reconocía algunos de los presentes. Eran algunos fanáticos que había atraído la banda de Rin, que los habían visto tocar en otras ocasiones y se habían interesado en ellos lo suficiente como para seguir sus conciertos. Él se sonrió con ello, le gustaba ver que su preciado amigo estuviese teniendo éxitos, aunque fuese poco a poco.

 

La banda salió unos cinco minutos después, y lucían tan relajados, comparados a otras ocasiones. La vestimenta también era diferente. Aunque seguían teniendo ese estilo muy peculiar de ellos, muy _Shark’s Teeth._ Rin traía consigo una guitarra acústica, la misma que vio en algunas fotos que le envió cuando estuvo en Australia.

 

Tal y como siempre, saludó al público, agradeció a todos los que asistieron, con una gran sonrisa.

 

—Esta vez es algo un poco… distinto, a nuestro estilo usual, pero, espero que igual les guste —Rin se acomodó de mejor manera en el alto banco que había para él—. Tendremos un _cover_ para el final, pero las demás son canciones originales. Y la primera, va un poco con la temporada, con la primavera.

 

—Y combina con su tatuaje —comentó Nagisa, sonriendo divertido cuando Rin se mostró algo avergonzado.

 

—… Sí, que va con el tatuaje —Rin carraspeó un poco—. Me gustan los árboles de cerezo, ¿qué pasa? —trató de componerse un poco—. Esta canción la escribí el año que me fui a Australia, y, me alegra que la persona a la que se lo escribí esté aquí, porque, quisiera que la escuchara.

 

Makoto no necesitó que mencionase su nombre, para que supiese que estaba hablando de él. Su primera reacción fue sonreírse, muy nervioso, y sonrojarse. Incluso antes de que Rin hubiese empezado a tocar el primer acorde de la guitarra, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Le pareció regresar a días pasado cuando la canción inició, quizás por el hecho de que era más o menos el tipo de música que Rin solía tocar cuando estuvo en el colegio. O quizás fue el hecho de que el muy atrevido le guiñó el ojo en un momento, mientras cantaba.

 

La letra era sutil, pero explícita para él. Rin le estaba pidiendo disculpas, le estaba diciendo, con sus palabras, que le había dolido marcharse, separarse de él. Que a pesar de estar consiguiendo su sueño, le hacía falta su presencia. Y Makoto se vio transportado por unos segundos a esos días… Él también quiso que Rin regresase, que le diese ánimos, que le abrasase, que le arrancase todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Hubo días en los que pensó que no iba a superar aquello nunca, pero, lo hizo. Fue difícil, muy difícil.

 

La canción se fue tornando más positiva, sin embargo, hablando de los buenos recuerdos, y del deseo que él tenía, que también pudiese encontrar su felicidad. Que a pesar de la distancia, esperaba que le llegasen noticias suyas que le hiciesen saber lo feliz que estaba. Y fue precisamente aquello lo que hizo que sus ojos se mojasen un poco. Rin nunca cambiaría, ¿verdad?

 

Fue el primer en aplaudir cuando la canción terminó, pronunciando un _gracias_ que Rin captó enseguida, sonriéndole de vuelta.

 

—Estuvo practicando mucho esa canción estos días —le dijo Sousuke, inclinándose un poco hacia él, y poniéndolo un poco nervioso, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca de su piel—. Quería que saliese perfecta.

 

—Lo hizo, me gustó mucho —respondió.

 

Avanzaron a la siguiente canción, que aparentemente había escrito Seijuro. Ésta era mucho más rápida, mucho más el estilo usual de la banda, aunque fuese en versión acústica. Makoto no perdió de vista que Rei se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para estar un tanto más cerca del escenario y sacar una foto de Rin. Ah, lo que se estaba perdiendo Kisumi.

 

Ya luego tendría que contarle.

 

—Rin parece tener un nuevo fan número uno, en Ryugazaki —le comentó Sousuke, muy cerca de su rostro, inclinándose, y esta vez, deslizando su brazo por su cintura.

 

—Rei está muy entusiasmado.

 

Su piel estaba erizada por ese contacto. Pensó que Sousuke lo había tocado para acercarlo hacia sí y así poder que le escuchase, pero, dejó su mano allí, en su cintura. Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de Makoto, entre ellas, la última vez que Sousuke tocó una parte de su cuerpo, con otra intención aparte que no fuesen las terapias. Pensó en las palabras de Rin, al decirle que notaba a Sousuke feliz otra vez.

 

Pensó en sí mismo, también, en lo mucho que le gustaba que Sousuke estuviese cerca de su cuerpo, y las veces que, en secreto, añoraba que le tocase. Sousuke no apartó su mano de allí en ningún momento, en ninguno de los treinta minutos que Rin estuvo tocando con su banda. No apartó su mano, a pesar de que había claridad, y que quizás alguien podría notarlo, alguien como Rei, o quizás incluso hasta Rin.

 

Le fue algo difícil el concentrarse en el resto de las canciones, por ello. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sintiendo el calor de los dedos de Sousuke en su cintura.

 

Al finalizar la última canción, sintió que Sousuke le apretaba su cintura, e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él. Giró la cabeza con cuidado, teniendo miedo de que sus rostros se chocasen y terminase ocurriendo algo que, quería hacer, pero que debía de evitar.

 

—Acompáñame luego —le susurró en el oído, antes de separarse de él. Sólo entonces Makoto sintió que podía respirar.

 

Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado cuando Rei se acercó a él, con la cámara en mano, revisando la cantidad de fotos que había tomado. Se las enseñó, y habló de la buena luz del lugar, de las perfectas diagonales que había usado para poder hacer efectos buenos en las fotos, para que tuviesen más impacto, pero, su mente no podía reaccionar bien. Aún sentía la voz de Sousuke susurrándole al oído.

 

Pudo distraerse un poco de ello cuando Rin se acercó a ellos, y Nagisa. Se abrazó a Rin, para agradecerle por la canción, y éste le dijo que esperaba que supiese con ello, que lo de ellos fue algo muy especial para él. Se rió un poco con Nagisa cuando éste les contó, a él y a Rei, que Rin dibujó un árbol de cerezo en la página donde escribió la canción aquella. No le extrañaría si aquello fuese cierto.

 

—¡N-No es cierto! Era tan sólo un garabato —se quejó Rin, rascándose la nuca—. De todas formas, ¿qué tal si ahora salimos por ahí? Nagisa y yo estamos libres, podríamos hacer algo —les dijo a él y a Rei, sonriente.

 

—¡Sí! Ya que no está haciendo tanto frío, podríamos ir por un helado, ¿no te apetece un helado, Rei? —Nagisa se acercó a Rei, mirándole de manera suplicante y juguetona, provocando que éste retrocediese un poco.

 

—Bueno, un helado no suena mal…

 

—Ya está, pues vamos por un helado, ¿vienes, Makoto?

 

—Yo…

 

—No te importará que tome prestado a Tachibana, ¿verdad, Rin? —Sousuke volvió a aparecer, y esta vez puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Necesito hablar con él de unas cosas.

 

Rin miró a Sousuke con mucha atención, y luego a él. Luego puso sus ojos en la mano que Sousuke tenía sobre su hombro. Su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero interés, algo de intriga. Makoto tuvo ganas de decir alguna cosa, para que no fuese a hacerse ideas o nada por el estilo, pero Rin se sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

 

—Bueno, nos veremos entonces en otra ocasión, Makoto. Tú —señaló a Sousuke con el dedo índice, como si lo hiciese de forma acusadora, pero le sonreía de manera juguetona—, trátalo bien.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

——

 

Makoto no dijo absolutamente nada cuando el coche de Sousuke comenzó a alejarse del centro de Tokio, tomando una ruta que pocas veces había visitado. Creía que tan sólo la había utilizado una vez, cuando estaba familiarizándose con la ciudad, y quiso explorar un poco por allí, con Haru. Tenía los ojos fijados en el camino, en los diferentes edificios, escuchando de fondo la música que Sousuke había puesto en el coche. Esa banda otra vez, que había escuchado por primera vez cuando Sousuke le llevó a su casa. El nombre era… _¿Pearl Jam?_ No lo recordaba bien, pero creía que aquel era el nombre.

 

Le gustaría entender qué era lo que decía la letra, pero no era tan experto, y no se atrevía a preguntarle a Sousuke. Pero algunas veces, le gustaba pretender que algunas canciones ocultasen sentimientos que él no se atrevía a revelar aún.

 

Lo cierto era que, sí recordaba que Sousuke le había comentado en alguna ocasión, que la música era culpa de Rin, porque él tenía discos de ellos, y solía escucharlos de vez en cuando. Que si se había enganchado con ellos, había sido cosa de Rin. Y no le sorprendía demasiado. La melodía le recordaba a ese Rin que el muchacho tenía oculto, el que no tenía que vivir a las expectativas de los demás, el que era dulce, muy suave y vulnerable.

 

Algo así, como el Sousuke que él había visto algunos días, en esas ocasiones donde hablaron con sinceridad.

 

—¿Cómo se llama esta? —preguntó, cuando Sousuke ya estaba aparcando el coche. No reconocía mucho el área, pero le parecía que estaban cerca de un estadio, o algo así.

 

— _Future days_ —respondió éste—. “Días futuros”.

 

Cuando Makoto bajó del coche, echó un mejor vistazo del área. Antes de poder reconocer el mar, percibió su típico aroma, ese que le recordaba tanto a Iwatobi, a su familia, a su hogar. Era agradable respirar ese ambiente. Definitivamente ya no estaban en el centro de Tokio, habían andado bastante en coche, desde donde había sido el concierto de Rin, hasta allí. Pero Makoto no se hacía una idea de exactamente en qué parte estaban, y mucho menos por qué. Por allí nunca había visitado.

 

Pero cuando sus ojos verdes vieron con más detenimiento la gran edificación, a unos metros más allá de ellos, se hizo una idea de dónde estaban. Nunca había visitado el lugar, pero sí lo había visto en fotos. El centro internacional de natación, Tokio Tatsumi.

 

Era sin duda bastante impresionante, más grande de lo que se había llegado a imaginar cuando lo había visto en fotos. ¿O quizás se sentía así por lo imponente que era? Por todo lo que representaba. No ocultó su expresión de maravilla conforme se fueron acercando, lamentando no haber podido tener una cámara consigo para sacarle fotos. Algunos que otros turistas, que estaban por allí, estaban tomando algunas fotografías, de hecho, intercambiándose al posar, los unos con los otros para poder todos tener un recuerdo del lugar.  

 

—¿Primera vez aquí? —le preguntó Sousuke, sonriéndose. Quizás fue bastante obvio con su expresión de asombro.

 

Asintió, entusiasmado.

 

—Sí. Es realmente increíble.

 

Los horarios de visita ya estaban terminando, eso le explicó Sousuke, pero le dijo que otro día podrían regresar a ver el interior. Aunque a Makoto de momento no le incomodó no poder entrar. Se contentó con poder observarlo por afuera. Allí no se celebraron las competencias nacionales juveniles, pero, mientras veía el Tokio Tatsumi, era como si estuviese recordando esas ilusiones. Ya no dolían como antes, no obstante, pero le daba algo de nostalgia.

 

Se preguntó cuántas veces Sousuke habría visitado y nadado en ese lugar. Cuántas competencias no habría tenido allí; seguramente muchas, muchísimas.

 

Dejó que éste le guiase, mientras daban una vuelta alrededor. Le comentó más o menos cómo era el interior, señalando los enormes ventanales. Con las fotos que había visto hacía ya tiempo, y las palabras de Sousuke, fue haciéndose una mejor idea de cómo era, el ambiente, el furor de las competencias, todo. Se imaginó la piscina, lo impresionante que debería de ser estar frente a ella. Su piel se erizaba de tan sólo soñar cómo sería sumergirse allí, en el calor de una competencia, nadando con todas sus fuerzas para dejar atrás a sus rivales. Los ánimos del público…

 

—Suena como un lugar inolvidable —expresó, entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras contemplaba una vez más la entrada.

 

—Lo es.

 

En el silencio que se formó, Makoto tuvo la sensación de que Sousuke le había llevado precisamente allí por un motivo en particular, y como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, se volvió a mirarlo, para encontrarlo apunto de hablar. Makoto se hacía una pequeñísima idea de qué podría ser, pero… ¿podría ser?

 

—Hablé con mi entrenador esta mañana —la decisión en los ojos de Sousuke respaldaba las palabras que aún no habían sido pronunciadas, y Makoto creyó cualquier cosa que éste fuese a decirle—. Voy a volver al equipo.

 

No se dio cuenta que había estado esperando por escuchar esas palabras desde hacía muchas semanas atrás, hasta que vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Sousuke. Makoto no se dio cuenta de qué tan emocionalmente involucrado estaba con su paciente, hasta que sintió la emoción, el orgullo y la felicidad en sus venas, al enterarse que Sousuke iba a regresar con su equipo de natación.

 

Después de todo el dolor, del sacrificio, de la indecisión, Sousuke iba a regresar al mundo que le pertenecía.

 

—¡Me alegro mucho! —le dijo, no conteniéndose de ponerle una mano en el brazo, estrechándolo un poco—. Ya verás que conseguirás tu sueño.

 

—Aún es pronto para hacer planes, pero, de momento, quiero volver a intentarlo —Sousuke volvió su mirada hacia el centro de natación, y estrechó los ojos, haciendo una expresión de decisión mucho más fuerte que antes, y Makoto pudo ver toda la esperanza puesta en sus pupilas—. No voy a rendirme todavía.

 

—Estoy seguro que lo lograrás —le animó, estrechando una vez más su brazo, antes de soltarlo.

 

Sentía el cosquilleo en sus dedos, en la punta, no sólo porque había tocado al otro, sino por todo el momento que estaba pasando. Ver a este Sousuke, valiente, decidido, incluso algo ilusionado otra vez, era realmente una vista que no quería olvidar nunca. Recordar a ese muchacho que vio en la sala de espera, con la sombra en su mirada, con tanta apatía en sus gestos, resignado a aceptar un destino que él mismo se había impuesto, para no sufrir más… Y compararlo con este.

 

Sabía que no había hecho mucho, en verdad, tan sólo le había ayudado a ver otro camino, uno que podía seguir para continuar con sus sueños, pero, le había gustado verlo crecer. Makoto se sentía muy afortunado de poder haber visto a Sousuke transformarse lentamente. Su corazón estaba lleno de orgullo y admiración por él.

 

Él no tenía duda alguna que, Sousuke iba a alcanzarlo, iba a conseguir llegar hasta las olimpiadas e iba a dejar su nombre en alto. Lo sabía, podía verlo.

 

—Seguramente cuando se lo diga a Rin se pondrá muy contento —Sousuke rió un poco, quizás imagiándose el rostro del pelirrojo cuando le diese la noticia, y luego se giró para mirarlo—, pero, quise que tú fueses el primero en saberlo.

 

Aunque Makoto le sonrió, las palabras de Sousuke provocaron un temblor en su interior. Y se dio cuenta que, no podía seguir así.

 

Había ya pasado mucho tiempo guardando tantos sentimientos, que no había querido que creciesen tanto como lo habían hecho, pero así fue. Las emociones que Sousuke provocaba en él, eran demasiado fuertes como para que pudiese ignorarlas, o pretender que no eran tan poderosas como sabía que eran. Sus ojos le perseguían cuando intentaba dormir, el recuerdo de su mirada, buscando su interior, todos los secretos que pudiesen haber allí. El roce de sus dedos en su cuello, el cálido aliento en su rostro…

 

Tenía miedo de preguntarle, de escuchar una respuesta que, quizás podría ser la verdadera. No quería que se acabase la ilusión de que ambos podrían sentir lo mismo, que Sousuke pudiese pensar en él, tanto como él lo hacía. Pero, ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando entre ambos.

 

Así que, se llenó de valor, y tomó una bocanada de aire. Sus manos estaban ocultas en los bolsillos de su sudadera, y su mirada en el suelo. Tenía que ser ahora.

 

—Yamazaki, ¿tú y yo estamos saliendo?

 

Logró que su voz fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sousuke pudiese escucharle, aunque en el fondo habría querido que no lo hiciese. No sabía si aguantar la respiración hasta escuchar su respuesta, o acumular tanto aire en sus pulmones, como fuese posible. Su cuerpo estaba casi helado para entonces, del nervio que tenía.

 

Sentía los ojos de Sousuke en su cabeza, pero tenía miedo de mirarlo. No quería ver que su rostro revelase la respuesta, antes que sus labios.

 

—No —respondió Sousuke, obligándole a apretar sus puños con fuerza—. No estamos saliendo, porque tú eres mi fisioterapeuta —Makoto no supo qué hacer con ello, tan sólo abrió un poco más sus ojos, en sorpresa, y ahora sí, aguantó la respiración—. Pero, cuando terminen las terapias, quizás sí.

 

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, a pesar de que la brisa que se sentía en el ambiente era todo menos helada. Sus músculos tensos casi dolían, y no sabía qué hacer con la agitación en su pecho. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle Sousuke exactamente? Podía intuir lo que quería decirle, pero, necesitaba respuestas concretas. Ya no podía seguir suponiendo más, necesitaba escuchar con claridad lo que su corazón pedía a gritos.

 

Finalmente, aunque con lentitud, alzó su cabeza. La expresión de Sousuke le arrancó el poco aliento que tenía, y sintió que su rostro se tornaba rojo. Sus ojos, sinceros, le estaban dejando saber tantas cosas… Y Makoto ahora no creía equivocarse. Ni estar soñando.

 

Sousuke se sonrió, avanzando un poco más hacia él, hasta que las puntas de sus pies chocasen.

 

—Me gustas, Makoto.

 

Para Makoto, dejaron de existir el resto de las personas que había en los alrededores. Sabía que estaban allí, podía escuchar algunas risas, comentarios hechos en lenguas extranjeras, pisadas. Podía escuchar el movimiento del mar, las olas. Todo a su alrededor seguía su curso, como si no estuviese pasando nada de mayor importancia. Pero para él, todo lo demás había dejado de tener valor, relevancia. Todo, excepto Sousuke.

 

Había pronunciado su nombre, algo que él había estado evitando, para tratar de mantener una especie de barrera invisible entre ellos. Algo que le hiciese recordar que no eran dos muchachos que se habían conocido por un amigo en común, y se habían terminado enamorando. Era su fisioterapeuta, y Sousuke su paciente. El llamarlo por su apellido le recordaba que no podía cometer una locura.

 

Pero cada vez era más difícil no querer atreverse a hacer algo más que sonreírle, mirarle o sonrojarse. Su cuerpo ansiaba una cercanía de verdad, una física. Quería volver a sentir los dedos de Sousuke en su piel, y que estos le transmitiesen lo que esas palabras querían decir. Se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil sacar fuerzas para negarse a lo que estaba anhelando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, probablemente desde que le confesó lo que pensaba de él, lo que quería para su futuro.

 

Y el hecho de que ahora sabía que no estaba deseando solo, que él no era el único que quería que esas cosas ocurriesen, le estaba haciendo dudar mucho más sobre qué era lo correcto o no. Quería entregarse a lo que añoraba su cuerpo, olvidarse que tenía una responsabilidad laboral. Sousuke le estaba haciendo sentir como si fuese nuevamente un chico de 16 años, lleno de ilusiones.

 

Sousuke le había ayudado tanto también.

 

Ignoró por un momento sus principios éticos y se echó a sus brazos, rodeando su espalda con fuerza, y hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, aspirando su aroma sin reparos. Ahogó un suspiro en aquel hueco que había reservado para sí, cuando sintió los brazos de Sousuke en su cuerpo. Ni en sus más preciados sueños, aquel abrazo se había sentido mejor. Aquel Sousuke no iba a desvanecerse cuando abriese los ojos, era real.

 

Estrechó con fuerza la tela de su cazadora en su puño, tratando de frenar ese impulso que tenía por besarlo y saciar ese deseo que tenía dentro de sí. Todo ese amor que había estado tratando de olvidar, porque sentía que era inapropiado.

 

Quería responderle que él también sentía igual, que no podía dejar de pensar en él, que no tenía idea de las cosas que hacía con tan sólo mirarle. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarle con más fuerza, y dejar que sus labios se contentasen con rozar su hombro izquierdo.

 

—Respóndeme cuando se acaben las terapias —le dijo Sousuke, como intuyendo lo que pasaba con él.

 

Le acarició la nuca con cuidado, haciéndole contener un suspiro nuevamente. Era una tortura aquello, tenerlo tan cerca, tocándole, sintiendo el calor manar de su cuerpo, su corazón acelerado, como el suyo, y no hacer nada más. Pero, sabía que tenía que aguantar. No quería involucrar a Sousuke en problemas, y también tenía que asegurarse que él no iba a meterse en problemas.

 

Pero estar allí, con él, también era un alivio. Había estado anhelando por algo así hacía demasiado para su gusto.

 

Y no se contuvo totalmente, porque llevó sus manos por la espalda de él, trepando por allí, probando sus músculos bajo la ropa. Tocándolo como había querido hacerlo muchas veces. Sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de Sousuke, pero una relajación casi instantánea también. Él también estaba debatiéndose.

 

—Sousuke.

 

No estaba llamándolo, tan sólo quería pronunciar su nombre también, probar qué era llamarlo de esa forma. El cosquilleo en sus labios, por sentirlo más _cercano_ a él.

 

Movió su cabeza, queriendo mirarlo, tan cerca como fuese posible. Sentir al aliento de él en sus mejillas fue como si se sumergiese en el agua nuevamente. Toda la adrenalina en sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir como si flotase. El calor de sus alientos chocando quemaba su piel, pero en lugar de darle ganas de apartarse, se pegó aún más.

 

Se sintió intimidado, al mismo tiempo que maravillado por ver sus ojos tan cerca de él, tan cerca de todo lo que había en su interior. Pero él también le correspondía con lo mismo. Los dejaba explorar, y él buscaba en el interior de Sousuke. Makoto sabía los escasos milímetros que separaban sus rostros totalmente. Sabía que podía hacer un movimiento y atrapar los labios de Sousuke y besarlo como deseaba, pero, no lo hizo.

 

Quería hacerlo, pero, no quería complicar las cosas, hasta que no estuviese completamente seguro que no estarían en problemas. Y sólo por ello, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que Sousuke apoyaba su frente contra la de él. Las manos de él estaban enroscadas en su cuerpo, en su espalda baja, manteniéndole muy cerca suya, impidiendo que fuese a marcharse o apartarse. Pero Makoto quería hacer todo, menos escapar de su lado, no huiría.

 

Volvió a su susurrar su nombre otra vez, por puro placer, llevando una mano hasta su pecho, donde sentía su corazón alborotado. Presionó allí, lo suficiente como para que Sousuke pudiese entender lo que su boca no podía decir por ahora.

 

Él también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jus, otra actualización más. Lo que queda es prácticamente nada, y la verdad, me pican los dedos por publicarlo ya todo. ¡Pronto! :__D

— _Kisumi, ¿podemos hablar de algo?_

— _Claro, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Pero, prefiero que esto que voy a contarte, quede entre nosotros… Al menos por un tiempo._

— _Espera, ¿es esta de las cosas que no puedes contarle a Haru? Porque, esto se pone bueno._

Makoto no pudo dejar mucho más tiempo, después de lo que ocurrió con Sousuke, sin hablarlo con alguien. Tan pronto como terminó su turno el lunes, le pidió a Kisumi que le acompañase a casa. Haru iba a llegar tarde, porque estaba atendiendo una reunión de empresarios en el restaurante, y el jefe le había pedido que se quedase hasta el final. Necesitaba a ambos chefs, y el resto del personal. A él le venía aquello perfecto, porque así podría hablar con Kisumi, sin ninguna interrupción, y podría ser totalmente honesto.

 

Había estado muy nervioso desde que comenzó, porque no sabía muy bien cómo expresar todo lo que había estado pasando con Sousuke ese tiempo, pero se lo dijo absolutamente todo. Lo que sucedió la noche del primer concierto de _Shark’s Teeth,_ los coqueteos inocentes después de eso, el hecho de que se puso a investigar cosas sobre Sousuke, la vez que lo invitó a pasar a casa, para hablarle, la primera vez que Sousuke le invitó, cuando le tocó el rostro; hizo un breve recuento de las veces que salieron durante esas semanas, hasta que por fin, Sousuke le dijo que le gustaba.

 

La cara de Kisumi fue bastante indescriptible cuando llegó a ese punto. Se debatía entre asombrarse y emocionarse. Al menos no estaba juzgándole, no de la manera silenciosa que Haru lo hizo. Haru no le dijo abiertamente que no le agradaba que estuviese saliendo con Sousuke, o que le incomodaba la cercanía que tenían, pero su expresión no fue precisamente de alegría.

 

Eso le hizo sentir algo inseguro. ¿Estaría haciendo mal? No se sentía precisamente muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber estado actuando de esa forma. Como fuese, Sousuke era su paciente, y se suponía que no debería de haberse involucrado tanto, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

 

Sousuke le fue atrapando con su misteriosa personalidad, y con esas sonrisas que fue mostrando poco a poco…

 

—Me van a despedir —suspiró, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

 

—Ah, Makoto, no te pongas así —le dijo Kisumi, dejándole un toquecito en la espalda, mientras se reía entre dientes—. Aunque debo decir que no estoy tan sorprendido, tan sólo me sorprende que hasta ahora no hubiese ocurrido algo.

 

—No es una broma, Kisumi —se quejó, sin apartar las manos de su rostro.

 

—Pero no lo digo por burlarme, es la verdad —escuchó cómo Kisumi se acomodaba en el sofá—. Yo te lo dije, estaba muy guapo. Además, desde hace ya un mes, he visto cómo te mira.

 

Su cuerpo se tensó con esas palabras, recordando cada vez que Sousuke le hizo sentirse nervioso con sus miradas. Desearía haberlas notado antes, o mejor dicho, haberse dando cuenta qué significaban. Aunque ahora era difícil arrancarse la mirada de Sousuke de su cabeza, aquella que compartió con él cuando estuvieron en las afueras del centro de natación. Tan cerca, que podría haber aprovechado y besarlo.

 

De tan sólo recordar eso, su piel se erizaba. Y su corazón dolía, de lo fuerte que estaba golpeteando contra su pecho.

 

—Y he visto cómo tú lo miras.

 

Hizo un sonido, mientras se apretaba con más fuerza el rostro. Fue un tipo muy obvio, ¿verdad? Sí, lo sabía, no había podido ocultar perfectamente cómo Sousuke le hacía sentir. Seguramente su jefe se habría dado cuenta también… Lo iban a despedir, no había duda.

 

—No te apenes, Makoto. ¿Quién no se ha enamorado antes?

 

—¡No de un paciente!

 

—Bueno, no necesariamente, pero, ¡ese no es el punto! —sintió el cuerpo de su amigo un poco más cerca del suyo ahora, Kisumi se había movido—. ¿O vas a negarme que te gusta?

 

Ese precisamente era el problema. Que le gustaba, muchísimo. No podía dejar de pensar en él, se la pasaba casi todo el día recordando su voz, alguna cosa que hubiese ocurrido en el día durante su terapia, o quizás alguna cosa que le hubiese comentado en una de sus _citas._ O tan sólo acordarse de su sonrisa, del roce de su cuerpo. Sousuke estaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y no tenía forma de sacárselo.

 

Finalmente liberó su rostro de entre sus manos, y terminó por apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, arqueando el cuello y mirando hacia el techo.

 

—Me gusta muchísimo —Makoto trató de ser lo más discreto posible, porque, después de ese abrazo, de haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo tentando el suyo, quiso responderle de otra forma.

 

Se sentía como un chiquillo, como si fuese la primera vez que se enamoraba. Su estómago hundiéndose, su corazón dando saltos de emoción en todas las veces que sus miradas coincidían. Le hacía sonreír nerviosamente, también, con cada coqueteo que le hacía. Pero, también le hacía sonreír a cada rato, tararear en la ducha.

 

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Mira —Kisumi alargó un brazo para tomar un poco del frapuccino que se había comprado antes de llegar a su casa—, que yo recuerde, no hay ninguna norma que te prohíba específicamente hacerlo, así que, si quieres, podrías estar con él. Además, nunca te había visto así, Makoto.

 

—¿Así cómo?

 

—Feliz, pero de verdad —su amigo le sonrió sinceramente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. Te he visto muy feliz estos días, con tanto ánimo. Creo que tú no has sido el único que ha ayudado a alguien. Y eso me gusta.

 

Kisumi tocó su hombro, acariciándolo un poco.

 

—Me gusta ver cómo te hace feliz estar con él.

 

No pudo evitar sentirse algo comprometido con ello, porque, Kisumi tenía algo de razón. No era que antes de conocer a Sousuke hubiese estado deprimido, pero, cuando apareció, algo en él comenzó a cambiar un poco. Se sentía con más ánimos cuando despertaba por la mañana, y tenía ganas de hacer tantas cosas. La valentía que Sousuke fue recobrando con el paso de las semanas, también fue absorbiéndole a él, dándole energías.

 

Sousuke no lo habría planeado, pero también, de alguna forma, había curado cualquier herida que hubiese quedado abierta en su vida. ¡Le estaba haciendo considerar el olvidarse de sus principios éticos! Le había enseñado, de alguna forma, a vivir realmente, aunque él había sido quien habló sobre ello primero. Ver a Sousuke liberarse de sus ataduras, le hizo crecer a él también.

 

Se sonrió con suavidad, aceptando que Kisumi tenía razón.

 

—No tienes que sentir culpa si es algo que te hace feliz, Makoto, no están haciéndole ningún daño a nadie —Kisumi le dio un golpecito amistoso, antes de guiñarle el ojo—. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es no besarse o meterse mano en el trabajo, y ya está.

 

—… ¡Kisumi!

 

—Ah, no me irás a decir que no has siquiera pensado en eso todavía.

 

El chillido de Kisumi, cuando se sonrojó y se sonrió, retumbaría en sus oídos toda la noche.

 

——

 

El centro internacional de natación, Tokio Tatsumi, no estaba precisamente muy cerca de su ruta diaria. Tuvo que tomar dos autobuses para llegar allí. Había partido directamente desde su trabajo, dejándole un mensaje a Haru en el móvil, para decirle que tenía algo que hacer, que posiblemente llegase un poco más tarde de lo usual. No sabía qué tanto iba a demorarse allí, porque, francamente, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo parado frente al imponente centro de natación.

 

A dos semanas de que terminasen las terapias de Sousuke, este había vuelto a recobrar un poco su vida habitual. Se estaba presentado en las reuniones de su equipo, aunque sabía por su entrenador, al que había contactado, que estaba siendo muy responsable con respecto a su lesión. No estaba siguiendo el mismo régimen que sus compañeros, daba algunas vueltas de calentamiento, con cuidado y seguía los ejercicios que le había indicado antes.

 

Pero el entrenador también le dijo que lo estaba notando mucho más animado que antes, determinado. Le dijo que lo había visto madurar de pronto, y que el estrés abrumador que siempre solía tener encima, tan enfocado en alcanzar su meta que se olvidaba de su salud, había desaparecido. Quizás no habían sido sus palabras textuales, pero, el entrenador mencionó que al parecer, algo más que su hombro se había curado en esos casi cuatro meses.

 

Y Makoto no podía evitar sentirse feliz cada vez que pensaba en ello. Si echaba el tiempo atrás, y recordaba a Sousuke, cómo llegó hasta a él, su actitud, la forma en la que hablaba de su futuro, y éste Sousuke, la diferencia abismal era indiscutible. El orgullo se acumulaba en su pecho cuando pensaba que Sousuke estaba finalmente luchando otra vez.

 

—¡Nos veremos mañana!

 

—¡No te olvides de lo que te he pedido, por favor!

 

—Tranquilo, no lo olvidaré.

 

Un grupo de seis muchachos, con bolsas deportivas en sus hombros, salieron del centro, y se dispersaron, tomando direcciones diferentes. Compañeros de Sousuke, imaginaba. Las prácticas ya habían terminado, y, consultando su reloj, quedaba al menos una hora para que el centro de natación cerrase sus puertas. Llevaba poco de haber llegado, pero no había visto a Sousuke. Se imaginaba que éste todavía estaba dentro.

 

Pero no se atrevía a entrar a buscarlo, o avisarle que estaba afuera. No tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para estar allí. No era como que pudiese decirle que había pasado casualmente por allí y tuvo ganas de hacerle una visita, Sousuke sabía exactamente en dónde trabajaba, y en dónde vivía, y las direcciones no coincidían ni de broma.

 

La verdad era que, había estado pensando desde hacía ya días, en hacerle una visita a Sousuke, a verlo nadar, tal vez. Quería verlo en su ambiente, poder tener la suerte de observar todo en persona, aunque todavía no estuviese haciendo la gran cosa. Y quizás también, darle alguna especie de apoyo moral. No habían vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos desde entonces, ya semanas atrás, pero, no quería que Sousuke olvidase que también era importante para él. Muy importante.

 

Apretó con fuerza su bolso, colgado de su hombro, obligándose a tomar una decisión. No había llegado tan lejos como para no pasar.

 

—Perdona, ¿buscas a alguien?

 

Un muchacho llamó su atención. Éste también tenía una especie de uniforme, una chaqueta deportiva oficial. Un nadador, sin duda. Su piel era algo pálida y sus cabellos claros. Tenía una expresión bastante amable, quizás un poquito tímida, pero amable sin duda.

 

Le dio la confianza suficiente como para atreverse a preguntarle a aquel chico.

 

—Sí, estaba buscando a Sousuke Yamazaki.

 

—¿A Yamazaki? —el muchacho le echó un vistazo, rápido, y frunció un poco el ceño, como si estuviese tratando de averiguar algo, para luego mirarlo con sorpresa—. ¿Tachibana? ¿Eres Makoto Tachibana?

 

—… Sí, ese es mi nombre.

 

—Ven conmigo.

 

La sonrisa del muchacho le hizo sentirse un poco menos nervioso, pero el hecho de que supiese su nombre le hizo pensar mucho. Imaginaba que quizás el entrenador podría haberle hablado a alguien sobre él, porque era el fisioterapeuta de Sousuke, aunque eso tampoco tenía tanto sentido. Quizás, Sousuke había hablado de él, con ese muchacho. ¿Serían amigos o muy buenos compañeros?

 

Sousuke había hablado muy poco de sus compañeros, pero sí había mencionado un par de nombres con anterioridad, aquellos con los que convivía más. Intentó adivinar de quién se trataba, por la forma de ser de ese muchacho, la impresión que le daba, su voz… Era un poco más joven que Sousuke, quizás un par de años menor, o podría ser por la forma en la que hablaba, su timidez, lo que le hacían ver un poco más joven. Tenía un aura de inocencia.

 

Dejó que el muchacho le guiase por el interior del lugar, y él aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Sin duda, era mucho más impresionante desde su interior. Podía imaginarse el lugar lleno de espectadores, de nadadores, de cámaras… Podía escuchar esa música que ponían mientras se formaban los diferentes equipos, mientras los nadadores pasaban en fila hasta sus carriles. También, no era complicado imaginarse los gritos de los fanáticos, de esos amigos y familiares gritando el nombre de los nadadores, con mucho anhelo y fuerza.

 

El lugar se veía bastante vacío y silencioso, por la hora, pero Makoto lo sentía tan vivo.

 

Se toparon con un par de nadadores más, mientras avanzaban, que se despidieron del muchacho. Makoto no pudo evitar estudiarlos con la mirada tan rápido como pudo, tan sólo para saber quiénes compartían equipo con Sousuke. Algunos se veían más amigables que otros, más o menos intimidantes. Pero todos tenían ese gesto típico de los atletas: Ese orgullo y esa decisión al andar, cosas que Sousuke había ido recuperando conforme fueron avanzando sus prácticas.

 

—Yamazaki se ha quedado un poco más tiempo hoy —explicó el muchacho, girándose hacia él cuando entraron al área de la piscina, y rápidamente se sonrió—. Pero ha estado muy juicioso con su entrenamiento. Ha tomado los descansos pertinentes y no se ha esforzado de más.

 

Aunque Makoto no necesitaba una confirmación de que Sousuke estaba siendo responsable con su salud, le gustó escuchar aquello. Confiaba en él, sabía que quería conseguir sus metas, que quería llegar a las olimpiadas, y para ello, ahora tenía que enfocar toda su concentración y sus energías en cuidarse. En prepararse para competir, sí, pero en cuidarse, en velar por su salud. Y le hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo de saber que, en efecto, así era.

 

La piscina le robó el aliento cuando la vio. Jamás en su vida había estado frente a una piscina tan grande. Las que había visto en sus competencias juveniles se quedaban muy cortas, aquella era realmente impresionante. Y cuando estuvo allí, se dio cuenta de lo grande que era el centro.

 

Notó a Sousuke nadando en la piscina, siguiendo los movimientos que le había indicado, haciéndolo magistralmente, llegando hacia la pared. No se había percatado de su presencia, ni la del muchacho que le había acompañado. Estaba muy concentrado en su nado. Por puro instinto, revisó su cuerpo, como si estuviese en la piscina con él, haciendo las terapias, asegurándose que no estuviese esforzándose más allá de lo debido, pero, Sousuke iba muy bien.

 

Se detuvo y no notó que sintiese molestia en su hombro. Su rostro se veía relajado, hasta algo aliviado. Había extrañado aquello, ¿verdad?

 

—Yamazaki —le llamó por fin aquel chico, avanzando un poco hacia él, y más tarde, le siguió—. Alguien ha venido a visitarte.

 

Los ojos turquesa de Sousuke brillaron de emoción cuando le vio, e imitó la sonrisa que él tenía ya en los labios. Se alegraba de verlo, y él se alegraba de haber ido.

 

—Makoto.

 

—Quise hacerte una visita. Veo que vas muy bien, Sousuke.

 

No estaba acostumbrado aún a llamarlo por su nombre, ni a que Sousuke le llamase por el suyo, pero vaya si le gustaba. Era como si fuese la primera vez, cada vez que su nombre escapaba de su boca. Una picazón en sus labios cuando pronunciaba su nombre, cuando lo decía en alto, ya no sólo en su cabeza. Y escuchar su nombre, con la voz de Sousuke, era todavía como si fuese una especie de sueño.

 

Se acercó cuando Sousuke hizo ademán de salir de la piscina, ofreciéndole su mano rápidamente, para que pudiese apoyarse en él. No era que el otro lo necesitase para ello, pero, no estaba de más.

 

—Bueno, nos veremos mañana, Yamazaki. Gusto en conocerte, Tachibana –el muchacho hizo un gesto con su cabeza—. Mi nombre es Aiichiro Nitori, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

 

—Gusto en conocerte también, Nitori.

 

Entonces no se había equivocado en pensar que era él, cuando lo vio. Sousuke lo había mencionado varias veces. Le había dicho que era un nadador muy bueno, pero que sus inseguridades a veces se apoderaban demasiado de él. Que se destacaba en el estilo de braza, pero que también era muy bueno en la resistencia, con el estilo de crol. Algunas veces se había quedado ayudándole a entrenar, para intentar darle no sólo algo más de técnica, pero también animarlo a que continuase. Y que Nitori veía en él, algo así como un mentor. Alguien a quien admirar.

 

—Fue Nitori quien le habló a Rin, sobre mi lesión.

 

Le contó Sousuke, cuando éste tomó su toalla para secarse sus cabellos, y haciéndole una indicación para que le acompañase hacia donde estaban los casilleros y las duchas. Le habló un poco de cómo Nitori había tenido la valentía de buscar ayuda más allá de su entrenador, porque intuyó que algo grave estaba pasando con él, cuando comenzó a saltarse algunas prácticas.

 

Se había enfadado con él un poco, porque no había querido involucrar a Rin en sus problemas, pero, luego se disculpó, cuando entendió que tan sólo había estado buscando lo mejor para su salud, y para su estado de ánimo. Y Rin le había hecho mucho bien cuando regresó y se quedó en Tokio, porque, hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho cualquier buen amigo: Obligarlo a buscar por ayuda, aunque estuviese algo renuente. Rin no lo abandonó, y fue duro cuando tuvo que serlo, para que entrase en razón y se curase.

 

Makoto tampoco lo cortó cuando empezó a contarle un poco sobre otras cosas de esos días, también. Como cuando Gou un día fue a buscarle y a decirle que no tenía por qué evitarle, que ella estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba, y que sabía que él necesitaba su espacio, pero que se acordase que ella también era su amiga y se preocupaba por él. Se llevaba bien con ambos hermanos, y Sousuke siempre hacía todo lo posible por retribuirles lo que ellos hacían por él.

 

—De todas maneras, dime, Makoto –Sousuke se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban en el vestidor, junto a los casilleros, dejando la toalla sobre su cabeza, para mirarlo—. ¿Viniste para asegurarte que tu paciente no estuviese siendo irresponsable?

 

No se lo dijo en un tono que le estuviese reprochando algo, tenía una expresión divertida en los labios y su mirada le hacía saber que estaba curioso por haberlo encontrado allí. Y también sabía que, Sousuke estaba feliz por su visita, podía notarlo.

 

Se sonrió, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

 

—La verdad quería verte entrenar. Me dio curiosidad por conocer un poco de tu mundo –respondió, mirando más allá de los casilleros, recordando la piscina y a Sousuke nadando en ésta—. Aunque, he llegado algo tarde, me temo.

 

Sousuke se rió entre dientes, alzándose de hombros.

 

—Puedes regresar cuando quieras –volvió a frotarse un poco los cabellos, antes de dejar la toalla sobre sus hombros—. Esta vez me quedé unos minutos más, porque ayer no vine.

 

—¿No? ¿Por qué? –preguntó genuinamente preocupado. ¿Acaso habría ocurrido algo malo? Sousuke siempre era muy estricto con su horario, tanto con sus terapias como con sus reuniones del equipo. Saltarse una práctica no sonaba como algo que fuese típico suyo.

 

—Me hice un tatuaje, y no quería que se arruinase con el agua. Pero ahora ya está bien.

 

—Oh, ¿otro? –preguntó, acercándose un poco a él, mientras investigaba discretamente con sus ojos su piel, buscando un tatuaje en sus brazos, o su cuello, o su abdomen, pero no veía nada—. ¿Puedo verlo?

 

El moreno pareció pensárselo un poco, diría que lo notó hasta algo nervioso, antes de finalmente, ponerse de pie, y quitarse la toalla de sus hombros. Le dio la espalda, mostrándole otra vez el tatuaje que había notado desde la primera vez que se vieron. Ese tiburón ballena, en el fondo del mar, en su espalda. Los reflejos del agua en su espalda, dándole un realismo sorprendente, además del tono, azulado, era como si estuviese viendo en realidad una fotografía, en lugar de un tatuaje. Pero, entonces notó que el tiburón ballena no estaba solo.

 

Una orca, bajo de éste. Con el mismo efecto, como si estuviese en el agua, con los reflejos en su  lomo. Algunas partes parecían pintadas sobre el tiburón ballena, porque no estaban precisamente muy separados. Era como si la orca estuviese rozando al tiburón ballena, como si estuviese ayudándole a mantenerle a flote. Le gustaban muchos las orcas, y le parecía que aquella era realmente hermosa.

 

Era un tatuaje maravilloso, más hermoso que antes. Se sentía como… si estuviese completo.

 

—No sabía que te gustasen las orcas –comentó, atreviéndose a posar sus dedos por el dibujo del animal, teniendo cuidado, como si con su roce fuese a borrar sin querer los colores.

 

—Tú tenías una…

 

—¿Eh?

 

Sousuke giró su cabeza un poco, aunque sus ojos estaban mirando el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba algo tenso, y, a pesar de que sus manos estaban muy lejos de su corazón, Makoto podía jurar que éste se había acelerado.

 

—Tenías un colgante de orca, el día en el que nos conocimos.

 

Los dedos de Makoto temblaron cuando escuchó aquello, hundiéndose un poco en la piel de Sousuke, en el dibujo de la orca. Cierto, aquel día, él se había puesto el colgante de orca que rescató de su caja de recuerdos. Ese que le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia, de su vida en Iwatobi. Pero, fue un detalle menor, su colgante no era tan grande, ni tampoco hizo nada como para que el otro pudiese haberlo notado. ¿Cómo era posible que recordase aquello? ¿Cómo era que podía acordarse de ese detalle de menor importancia?

 

Sousuke aún recordaba ese día, y él… él también. Recordaba lo que se había sentido cuando lo vio allí sentado, cuando le miró por primera vez, dejándole notar lo perdido que estaba, con esas sombras en sus ojos. Recordaba también detalles sin mucha importancia, como que sus auriculares habían sido blancos, o el tipo de calzado que había utilizado. Recordaba la suavidad con la que estrechó su mano, como si no tuviese muchas energías o ganas.

 

Y así también mismo seguía recordando la manera tan coqueta con la que le había dicho, en el bar, que se alegraba de escuchar que estaba soltero. O las veces que sus caderas chocaron esa noche, siguiendo ambas el ritmo de las canciones que tocaba Rin. Jamás olvidaría el ambiente en su salón, cuando le confesó su pasado, cuando le dijo que quería ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. Y tampoco la sensación de los dedos de Sousuke en su cuello, al darle las gracias por su apoyo.

 

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de olvidar el aroma cuando se abrazaron? ¿Cómo Makoto podría olvidar cualquiera de los momentos que compartió con Sousuke?

 

Por ello, puso ambas manos en sus mejillas cuando éste se giró, para encararle. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a apoyar sus frentes, dejándose embriagar por el cálido aliento de Sousuke, quemando su piel, mezclándose con el suyo. Su respiración iba en aumento, como los latidos de su corazón.

 

Se había hecho un tatuaje por él, había marcado su piel con su recuerdo, y de una forma que le hacía estremecerse. La orca junto con el tiburón ballena, ayudándole a mantenerse a flote, acompañándole, estando a su lado. Era una forma silenciosa de Sousuke, de decirle que eso quería, que estuviesen juntos. Y Makoto también quería eso, lo anhelaba demasiado, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba prendado de él.

 

Lo besó. No podría seguir esperando dos semanas más, ya no podía seguir imaginando cómo sería besar a Sousuke Yamazaki, quería vivirlo, saborearlo.

 

Quizás fue producto del deseo que tenía acumulado en su interior, pero le dio la impresión que aún podía sentir algo de humedad en el rostro de Sousuke, y en su cuerpo también.

 

La respiración de ambos quemaba mucho, sentía sus párpados arder cada vez que ambos expulsaban aire de sus pulmones, pero era un ardor que Makoto estaba más que dispuesto a soportar. Su interior también estaba en llamas, cada vez que abría la boca para recibir los labios de Sousuke, y su aliento entraba en contacto con su lengua, con su garganta. Quemaba todo a su paso, haciéndole sentir como si tuviese fiebre, sofocándole.

 

Sousuke ayudó a esparcir la fiebre por toda su piel, dejando una mano en su nuca, para guiar el beso, y otra fue por su cadera, sin perder el tiempo de dibujar su silueta. Las suyas acariciaron con algo de desesperación su cabello, antes de dejarlas caer en su espalda, cerca del tatuaje, hundiendo sus dedos en donde sentía sus músculos. Los tocaba sin mucho pudor, aunque trataba de ser algo reservado, pero, estaba admirado por la sensación de sentir esos fuertes músculos bajo sus dedos.

 

Coordinó sus movimientos con Sousuke cuando éste se movió hacia delante, guiando sus piernas hacia atrás. Dejó que le quitase la chaqueta, y él ayudó a quitársela de los brazos, dejando que se cayese al suelo. No la necesitaba en ese momento, no le hacía falta en lo más mínimo, y tan sólo estorbaba, con el calor extra que le brindaba. Pero aún sin ella, no se sintió menos acalorado.

 

Terminó por poner su espalda contra los casilleros, estos haciendo un ruido cuando Sousuke presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero no le importaba que le tuviese acorralado allí, sin dejarle oportunidad para escapar. No quería escapar. Aquello era una fantasía que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, que no pretendía huir de ella. Ahogó un suspiro cuando Sousuke rozó su lengua con la suya, moviendo su cadera hacia delante, insinuante. Él contrarrestaba la sensación de vacío en su estómago hundiendo aún más sus dedos en la espalda de Sousuke, como si estuviese buscando colgarse de su piel para siempre.

 

Finalmente un gemido salió de su garganta cuando Sousuke puso sus labios en su cuello. Joder, había imaginado aquello, había soñado con algo así, pero jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien. Y no era como si alguien antes no hubiese invadido ese espacio en su piel, ya otros labios habían besado con deseo su cuello, pero aquello era distinto. Todo lo que Sousuke estaba haciendo con él, con su cuerpo, era diferente.

 

Ahora sus manos estaban en su cadera, apretándola con deseo, mientras le dejaba escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Lo pegaba contra él lo más que podía, rozando también su cadera contra la de éste, de manera muy insinuante. Pero no era suficiente, Makoto necesitaba más. Y Sousuke al parecer, también necesitaba más; lo supo cuando le mordió el cuello.

 

Con decisión, y sin soltarlo de la cadera, lo hizo retroceder hasta el banco que había frente a ellos, obligándolo a sentarse. Se acomodó encima de él sin esperar mucho más, ahogando un gemido cuando Sousuke comenzó a quitarle su camisa. Sus dedos se sintieron como fuego cuando tocaron la piel de su pecho, dibujando sus pectorales con deseo. Él correspondió besándolo con fiereza, enredando los dedos en su cabello, moviendo su cadera hacia delante, sintiendo una presión en su pantalón. Sousuke también estaba en un estado muy similar, pudo sentirlo cuando ambas virilidades se rozaron, y aquello hizo que Sousuke gruñese un poco, y él lo imitó segundos después.

 

Esta vez tanto Sousuke como él fueron menos delicados con su camiseta, arrancándosela casi con rabia, para pegar sus cuerpos nuevamente. Ahora ambos sin camisa, con más piel libre que pudiese rozarse. Podía sentir con más claridad el calor que emanaba la carne de Sousuke, el calor de su pecho, su corazón golpeteando con fuerza. Lo sentía algo húmedo, como él también estaba comenzando a sentirse, empezando a sudar. Le estaba sofocando más el sentir sus cuerpos en esa posición, el estar sentado en sus piernas, con sus caderas imitando un movimiento que creía haber olvidado años atrás, mientras se besaban casi furiosamente.

 

Makoto sintió que su cuerpo se derritió en el instante en el que Sousuke dibujó sus abdominales, suspirando su nombre con un deseo que jamás pensó que alguien sentiría por él, haciéndole temblar. Estaba haciendo estragos con él, con sus nervios, con cada célula de su piel.

 

Su mano descendió hasta su pantalón, dispuesto a quitarse la correa, pero, al hacer ambos un movimiento más con sus cuerpos, su bolso, que había estado descansando en aquella banca desde que entrase allí con Sousuke, cayó al suelo. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, y se dieron cuenta de qué estaban haciendo.

 

Detuvieron sus movimientos de golpe, pero no se separaron. Con sus cuerpos ardiendo, sus pieles húmedas, y sus respiraciones agitadas hasta más no poder, ambos se quedaron mirándose. Makoto podría haber sentido quizás algo de vergüenza, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía apenado. Había estado anhelando por ello desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Lo que quizás le sorprendía era con cuánto fervor su cuerpo había estado buscando el de Sousuke, con cuanta pasión había estado esperando ese acercamiento.

 

Y al ver los ojos de Sousuke, tan cargados de deseo, de sentimientos, se dio cuenta que él también había estado aguantando tanto. Todas las ganas que habían tenido de acariciarse, de besarse, a lo largo de esos meses había explotado con una fuerza impresionante, que le dejó a ambos mareados. Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por su espalda cuando Sousuke volvió a besarle, muy suave esta vez, explorando su boca con cuidado.

 

Toda su piel se erizó con ello, perdiendo el aliento cuando éste pasó una mano por su cuello, tocándolo por fin, como él había querido que le tocase esa mañana en el parque. Con profundidad, con intimidad.

 

—Debemos detenernos –susurró él, al término de ese beso, apoyando su frente en la de Sousuke, sintiendo la humedad de ambos con ello.

 

—Lo sé –respondió Sousuke, en un susurro también.

 

Quería seguir, quería que Sousuke besase y mordiese cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, no era correcto que lo hiciesen allí. Además, aún tenían un trato profesional pendiente. No quería que la primera vez que hiciesen el amor, estuviese envuelta en culpas o cualquier incomodidad que pudiese surgir por él no haber cumplido con su labor profesional como se debía. Pero, los dioses sabían que no quería detenerse. Habría querido consumir el deseo que sentía por Sousuke allí mismo.

 

Volviendo a temblar, dejó que éste le abrasase, que apoyase su mentón en su hombro. Y él aprovechó para acariciar sus cabellos. Sentía el calor en su cabeza, Sousuke también se había sofocado muchísimo, sus hebras estaban un poco húmedas incluso. Pero suaves, agradables. La respiración de él ya no quemaba tanto como antes, pero le causaba escalofríos y algo de cosquillas. O quizás era su propia piel que estaba demasiado sensible a cualquier roce entre ambos.

 

Acarició sus cabellos, y su espalda, rozando con suavidad aquel hombro lesionado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se dejó envolver por los recuerdos, por todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos antes de besarse, todo eso que le hizo prendarse de Sousuke, y las noches en vela, preguntándose por qué estaba pensando tanto en él. Tenerlo así, tan cerca, sintiendo su corazón tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal, junto a él, era tan irreal.

 

Recordó el tatuaje de la orca, aquella última confesión que Sousuke había tenido para con él, diciéndole de una manera tan especial, que le quería junto a él. Makoto no creyó que podría sentirse aún más atraído por él, pero, siempre que pensaba en eso, Sousuke hacía algo y le sorprendía.

 

No quería dejarlo escapar, tampoco quería separarse de él. Y mucho menos ahora.

 

—Sousuke –le llamó, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos, mientras se apretaba un poco más contra él—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

 

Sabía que quizás sus besos y sus caricias habían hablado por él minutos atrás, que Sousuke quizás no necesitaba que se lo confirmase con sus palabras, pero él quería decírselo. Quería que fuese todavía todo más real. Tenía una fuerte necesidad porque Sousuke supiese qué tanto quería estar con él, qué tanto significaba que estuviese en su vida.

 

—Yo también, Makoto.

 

Sousuke le abrazó con algo de fuerza cuando respondió, haciéndole sonreír y sintiendo como si de pronto no estuviese allí realmente, como si estuviese flotando, en su lugar. No creía que su corazón podría soportar tantas emociones, lo sentía tan desembocado… ¿O era el de Sousuke? La intimidad del momento, le hacía confundirse con respecto a quién estaba sintiendo qué, y eso le gustaba.

 

Llevó su mano hasta donde estaba el tatuaje, acariciándolo con cuidado, pero con devoción. Así estarían siempre, así quería que estuviesen siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tener presente, por favor, que estoy casi segura que los tatuajes no están permitidos entre los nadadores. O al menos eso creo. Pero he tenido que saltarme esta regla para que pudiese incluir la escena del tatuaje. Pequeñas libertades que se toma una xD!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Atención! Haré una doble actualización, porque... caramba, que es Navidad, se supone que debería de hacer una buena acción, ¿y qué mejor buena acción que compartir un poco más de esta historia? xD Después de hacerlos esperar tanto, después de todo, con esta tensión entre ambos, aquí les dejaré una buenísima recompensa. 
> 
> Y después de esta doble actualización, habrá otra doble actualización, que será ya el final de este fic, para el 31 de diciembre, ¿eh? ¡¡Felices fiestas a todos!! :D

La banda _Shark’s Teeth_ había tenido alrededor de 10 conciertos, en esos cuatro meses. Algunos más largos que otros, algunos más formales que otros, pero, indiscutiblemente, aquella noche tuvieron su mejor concierto. No lo decía él, lo decía por la actitud del público, porque todas las canciones sonaron perfectas, y porque los cuatro integrantes tenían unas sonrisas de orgullo al finalizar su concierto.

 

Todas sus canciones fueron originales, incluso tocaron aquella que Rin había escrito para él. Sonaba tan diferente en su versión normal, pero, igual tenía ese sello emocional que Rin había querido dejar impreso, junto con la letra. Y la última canción que tocaron, Rin la dedicó a Sousuke. No sería tan emocional como Rin, pero, Makoto estaba seguro que vio al menos humedad en los ojos turquesa del moreno, cuando escuchó ciertas partes.

 

Se sentía complacido y feliz de verlos abrazándose después del concierto, con Rin diciéndole a Sousuke que estaba feliz por él, por haber terminado sus terapias. Esa tarde tuvo su última sesión y ya era libre. Ambos eran libres.

 

—Creo que yo sé por qué tienes esa sonrisita hoy, Makoto –le dijo Kisumi a su lado, dándole un golpe amistoso en las costillas—. Ya no te van a despedir si haces algo indebido con Sousuke.

 

—… ¡¡Kisumi!! –chilló mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Haru, pero éste estaba con Gou y Rei, un tanto más allá de donde estaba—. Todavía no hemos hablado de eso con nadie.

 

—Bueno. Pero, ¿a que es cierto?

 

Decidió no responderle, pero su sonrisa nerviosa lo dijo absolutamente todo, y Kisumi no perdió oportunidad de tomarle del brazo y agitarlo un poco.

 

Lo cierto era que no habían hecho nada más desde que se besaron… Quizás uno que otro roce, al terminar las sesiones, pero nada más. Sousuke entendía que él quisiese controlarse por mientras estaba atendiéndolo, para evitar problemas dentro de su trabajo, y lo respetaba. Pero, era tan difícil contenerse, en especial ahora que ya sabía qué era besarse con él, y frotar sus cuerpos. No tenía por qué decirlo, pero, le había costado mucho dormirse esa noche que fue a visitarlo a sus prácticas. Y era supremamente difícil contenerse cuando le tocaba ver su espalda, con el tatuaje de la orca junto al tiburón ballena.

 

Pero, ahora ya no tendrían que estarse preocupando por su trabajo, porque, Sousuke ya no era más su paciente. Y la emoción que subía por su estómago, de pensar que ahora podría tocarlo libremente, sin ocupar su mente en nada más, hacía que su sangre ardiese.

 

—¡¡Makoto!! –Rin corrió a abrazarse con él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, para luego poner ambas manos en sus hombros—. ¿De verdad fue tan genial?

 

—¿Y por qué crees que mi voz casi ha desaparecido? –dijo, riéndose—. Estuvieron increíbles.

 

—¡Es cierto! Hasta tengo ganas de pedirles más autógrafos –rió Kisumi, a su lado.

 

—Rei tomó muchas fotos esta noche, además, deberían de mandar a imprimir algunas –Nagisa y Gou se acercaron también, arrastrando a Rei y Haru siguiéndola detrás.

 

—Oh, pero, Rei, si mi hermana trajo su cámara, no tenías por qué hacer un reportaje para ella. ¿O es que de verdad te gusta vernos tocar?

 

—… ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar! –se quejó Rei, ajustándose las gafas para intentar recobrar la compostura—. Además, me pareció interesante sacar fotos del escenario, los juegos de luces hacen que las fotos sean muy…

 

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas –Rin se acercó a él lo suficiente como para echarle un brazo al hombro, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y tomando la cámara, en manos de Rei, para ver las fotos—. Nada mal, Rei.

 

No pudo evitar sonreírse cuando viese a Rin pegarse más a Rei, aunque pareciese que lo estuviese haciendo únicamente para ver mejor las fotos, y Rei se pusiese cada vez más y más nervioso, pero que no se apartase. Habría pasado por alto algunas cosas, pero, aquello sin duda era bastante interesante.

 

Su concentración se perdió cuando Sousuke pasó a su lado, y aprovechó para poner la mano en su cintura, sin muchos reparos. Le miró, curioso, y Sousuke tan sólo se sonrió divertido, antes de inclinarse.

 

—¿Va en serio lo que me dijiste, Makoto? –le preguntó.

 

Se sonrojó un poco en respuesta, pero asintió.

 

—Es en serio.

 

Le había dicho que quería llevarlo a comer alguna parte, para celebrar que habían terminado sus terapias, que estaba bien, y que había regresado a su equipo de natación. Quería hacer algo por él, brindar por el futuro. Tampoco era que tuviese tantísimo dinero, pero, al menos podría llevarlo a un buen lugar, aunque, Sousuke le había dicho que en todo caso, él conduciría.

 

—¿Nos vamos, entonces? –preguntó Sousuke, no resistiéndose a buscar su oreja para susurrar aquello. Su piel se erizó, pero le sonrió, asintiendo.

 

Echó un vistazo a Haru, que estaba mirando las fotos que Gou había tomado. Tendría que avisarle que iba a salir, y que llegaría tarde, seguramente. Su amigo no sabía, abiertamente, que estaba pasando algo con Sousuke. Él sabía que habían estado saliendo, fuera de las terapias, pero más allá no. Suponía que Haru podría estarse intuyendo lo que ocurría, pero, tampoco le decía mucho. No parecía precisamente muy animado, pero, al menos no le decía nada.

 

Sintió la mirada de Rin sobre ambos, no obstante. Éste pareció notar en dónde estaba puesta la mano de Sousuke, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, antes de apartarse del lado de Rei y ponerse frente a Haru.

 

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste después que no pudiste ir a mi concierto la semana pasada?

 

—Estaba trabajando –se quejó Haru, frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Me dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que yo quisiese para compensarme.

 

—Te dije que te compensaría, no que te dejaría hacer lo que quisieses.

 

—Está bien, Nanase. Te perdonaré que no hayas ido a mi concierto, si sales conmigo –Rin se cruzó de brazos, alzando un poco el mentón y sonriendo divertido.

 

—¿Salir? ¿Cuándo?

 

—Ya. Esta noche.

 

Haru echó un rápido vistazo a la entrada, viendo las gotas de lluvia que caían. No eran muchas, de momento, pero al parecer eran las suficientes como para hacer que Haru no tuviese mucho entusiasmo por salir.

 

—Está lloviendo –le dijo.

 

—¿Y eso qué? Tú te demoras como dos horas en la tina, un par de gotas de lluvia no van a fastidiarte –Rin le puso una mano en el hombro, como había hecho con Rei, y Haru instintivamente quitó la cara, para no mirarlo. Quería evitar el poder de convencimiento de Rin—. Anda, Haru, tú y yo no salimos casi nunca. Quiero pasar un tiempo de calidad con uno de mis amigos, y tú te haces de rogar.

 

Éste se lo pensó por unos segundos, en los que le buscó para mirarle. Por suerte no notó la mano que Sousuke tenía todavía en su cintura, pero, cuando le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto, como para que no fuese grosero y aceptase, Haru suspiró, cerrando los ojos por unos cinco segundos.

 

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

 

—A tu casa, así podrías hacerme de cenar.

 

—Aprovechado.

 

Makoto lanzó un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con que Haru estuviese ocupado esa noche, pero, se preguntaba si Rin habría hecho eso a propósito. Sin duda antes no lo había visto demasiado interesado como para salir con Haru, ¿por qué tan repentinamente le dijo que quería que pasasen tiempo de calidad juntos? ¿Y por qué le lanzó esa mirada a ambos? ¿Acaso Rin sabría? Sousuke no le dijo nada sobre ello, y suponía, que en todo caso se lo habría comentado.

 

Pero de momento no se quejaba, porque, al menos se quitaba un peso de encima.

 

Se despidió de Gou, de Rei y de Kisumi, y el último aprovechó para darle otro codazo, haciéndole sentir más nervioso. Se despidió también de Nagisa, a quien sentía como si ya conociese. Era un muchacho muy alegre y, hasta algo ocurrente también. Le hizo un gesto a los hermanos Mikoshiba, y finalmente, le dijo a Haru que podría llegar tarde esa noche.

 

—No te preocupes, Makoto, Haru y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien –dijo Rin, divertido, estrechando a Haru un poco más, a lo que éste se quejó.

 

—Puedes soltarme ya, Rin.

 

—Ah, no te enojes. Te dejaré que me hagas caballa. ¡Momo! –gritó Rin, señalando al más joven de los hermanos con la punta de su dedo índice. Sus facciones estaban muy serias.

 

Momotaro se había acercado a Gou, de hecho, estaba a su lado, y parecía como si estuviese a punto de colocar su mano en el hombro de ella. Rin tocó su reloj repetidas veces, llamando la atención hacia la hora.

 

—Quiero a mi hermana temprano en su casa, y en una sola pieza, ¿me entendiste? –gruñó, fulminando al chico con la mirada. Rin no estaba bromeando, pero verlo así, en ese modo tan protector, le hizo reírse entre dientes.

 

—Vamos a estar bien, hermano, no tienes por qué ponerte así –Gou lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, sujetando el brazo de Momotaro, haciendo que Rin se tensase—. ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

 

—¡¡Llámame cuando llegues a casa, Gou!! ¡¡Y no hagas nada que no haría!! ¡Te voy a patear el culo como le hagas algo a mi hermana, Momo!

 

—Uh, eso de “no hagas nada que yo no haría” suena peligroso –se burló Seijuro, provocando que Rin se sonrojase y se quejase.

 

Makoto se echó a reír como el resto, pero aprovechó ese momento para marcharse, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Rin y despidiéndose. Caminó hasta la salida con Sousuke, teniendo ganas de quizás imitar a Gou y enroscar su brazo en el de él, o quizás sujetar su cadera. Desde que se besasen, tenía ganas de volver a repetir cualquiera clase de contacto físico con Sousuke. El que fuese, que no tuviese que ver nada con las terapias. No quería tocarlo como un profesional, quería tocarlo de la forma más íntima posible.

 

Se colocó su capucha cuando caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, y tuvieron que apurarse, porque la lluvia empezó a intensificarse un poco. No debería de estar lloviendo de esa forma, ya la primavera estaba pasando. Suerte para él, estaba lo suficientemente abrigado esa noche como para que su ropa no se estropease demasiado bajo el abrigo.

 

—No me estaba esperando esta lluvia –le dijo a Sousuke, tan pronto como se sentó en el asiento, ya dentro del coche. Se quitó la capucha y frotó sus manos contra sí.

 

Sousuke le tomó por sorpresa, sujetando su mentón y atrayendo su rostro hasta el suyo, para besarle. Y a pesar que no se lo había esperado, Makoto se repuso de su asombro tan pronto como sintió los labios del otro moverse sobre los suyos, presionando contra estos como respuesta, acercándose un poco más a él. Lo había extrañado, muchísimo, pero no había olvidado lo bien que se sentía aquello.

 

—Había estado esperando por esto desde hace una hora –Sousuke susurró al término del beso.

 

Él se sonrió, un poco tímido al principio, pero se atrevió a besarle esta vez. Su beso fue mucho más corto que el de Sousuke, pero igual de fuerte y anhelante.

 

—Y yo.

 

Apenas Sousuke puso el coche en marcha, la radio se encendió, con aquella música que Sousuke parecía siempre tener cuando conducía. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si era por alguna razón en particular, pero se entretuvo mirando el cielo, y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza las ventanas del coche. No parecía que fuese a parar de llover tan pronto.

 

El tráfico estaba algo pesado por ello también. Lanzó un suspiro, algo frustrado con la situación.

 

—Parece que no tenemos mucha suerte hoy, con el clima –se quejó, pensando en algún restaurante que no quedase tan lejos, que conociese, y que fuese lo suficientemente decente como para celebrar una fecha tan importante.

 

Miró a Sousuke, por si éste también le apoyaba o por el contrario estaba despreocupado. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en el camino, pero de vez en cuando los desviaba hacia el cielo, y al reloj. Parecía estarse pensando algo también.

 

—Mi piso no queda lejos de aquí –le dijo, de pronto, tomándolo desprevenido. ¿A su piso?—. Podríamos quizás pedir algo, no sé, pizza.

 

—¿Pizza? –preguntó—. Yo estaba pensando en algo más… _elegante_ que una pizza.

 

—Está bien, podemos escoger una pizza cara y muy _elegante._

—… ¡No te burles! –se quejó Makoto, aunque no pudo evitar reírse con la ocurrencia del otro, rascándose un poco la cabeza, mientras volvía su mirada hacia el exterior—. Estaba hablando en serio.

 

—Yo sé, sé que querías llevarme a buen lugar –Sousuke aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo, para acomodarse un poco en su asiento y mirarlo—. ¿Crees que desaprovecharía el hecho de que quisieses invitarme a salir? –éste se sonrió de forma un tanto coqueta, haciendo que él también se sonriese, apenado—. Pero, no creo que consigamos un lugar pronto, así.

 

Le hubiese gustado replicar, pero, se quedó callado, pensando. Sousuke tenía razón, y él la verdad estaba comenzando a estresarse con la sola idea de tener que hacer todo a las prisas por la lluvia. O quizás era que había tenido tantas expectativas sobre la noche, que ahora al ver que las cosas habían cambiado, se sentía bajo algo de presión. Suponía que podían posponerlo, podría invitarlo en otras ocasiones.

 

Además, tenían todo el tiempo que quisiesen.

 

—Bueno… Pero yo pagaré la pizza.

 

—Va, y escogeré la más cara, para que no sientas mal por lo de esta noche.

 

—Muy gracioso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente, he aquí el capítulo por el cual puse la advertencia al principio... Sean buenos niños/as y no lean esto frente a otra gente, ejem xDDD 
> 
> ¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!

El piso que Sousuke compartía con Rin era un poco más grande que el suyo, pero se sentía enorme con comparación. Quizás por los acabados más modernos, la decoración, los colores. No era precisamente muy tradicional como el que tenía con Haru, éste era mucho más moderno, incluso se sentía algo más juvenil. Era… Muy de ambos.

 

Aunque, mientras más miraba, iba encontrando detalles que no hacían que el piso se sintiese como si fuese un modelo, listo para la venta. Fotografías, revistas, libros, vídeos, discos de música… Mientras más veía, mientras más estudiaba el lugar, iba descubriendo que se sentía como un hogar, más que simplemente un piso bastante moderno. Seguramente Rin había contribuido mucho a aquello. Su amigo podría decirle que era muy maduro para esas cosas, pero, lo cierto era que a Rin le gustaban las cosas hogareñas. Tenía el corazón demasiado blando como para no gustarle, vaya si lo sabría él.

 

—No habías venido antes, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Sousuke, dejando las llaves sobre una mesa de madera, larga pero angosta, que estaba contra la pared, en el salón.

 

Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole y andando un poco por el salón, con algo más de confianza.

 

—No habría sido correcto venir, eras mi paciente –respondió, inclinándose un poco para mirar un mural que estaba en una pared, con medallas y fotografías. Los triunfos de Sousuke a lo largo de su carrera.

 

—Fui a tu casa, ¿eso no fue inapropiado también?

 

—Eso es otro asunto…

 

Se sonrió, le miró y se acercó hasta la ventana. Fingió poner toda su atención en el exterior, en comparar la vista de ese piso con el suyo, y decidir por cuál le gustaba más. Pero lo cierto era que estaba notando la situación, lo similar que era a aquella vez que Sousuke estuvo en su piso y hablaron. En aquel entonces no había tenido _tantos_ pensamientos indecentes para con él, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

 

Ya no era su paciente ni él su fisioterapeuta, ya no iba a meterse en problemas si le daba la gana de besarlo, o de tocarlo. Estaban solos, Rin había salido y a saber a qué hora regresaría. Y, por alguna razón, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra las ventanas estaba haciendo que pasasen cosas por su cabeza…

 

—Tienes una vista muy privilegiada. El piso es bonito –dijo, poniendo una mano en la ventana, sintiendo el frío del vidrio atravesarle la piel rápidamente, mientras sus ojos verdes veían la silueta de Sousuke acercarse hacia él.

 

—Tu piso también es bonito.

 

Se giró para sonreírle, y lo encontró cerca. Muy cerca comparado con otras ocasiones, pero no lo suficientemente cerca, como él hubiese anhelado. Sousuke estaba mirándole atentamente, estudiando sus movimientos, su lenguaje corporal, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo. Él también hacía algo similar, estaba estudiando un poco el territorio. Quería saber a dónde iba a llevar ese momento entre ambos, ¿estaban allí por algo más que para pasar que la lluvia pasase y sentarse a comer algo?

 

—En serio, me gusta –repitió, aunque su mente estuviese componiendo imágenes y escenarios que nada tenían que ver con el estilo del piso de Sousuke.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te gusta? –preguntó este, volviendo a avanzar, tal y como Makoto quería, pero si paso era lento, casi tortuoso.

 

Le dio tiempo para que su corazón se acelerase lo suficiente como para que comenzase a sentir algo de calor. El frío que había en su espalda, por la ventana, apenas y le fastidiaba. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a volverse una masa de calor, a sofocarse, tan lentamente como Sousuke se acercaba a él.

 

—Los colores, la amplitud. Va mucho contigo –le dijo, haciendo que sus palabras se fuesen perdiéndose en susurros, conforme iba teniendo al otro a pocos centímetros de él. Sousuke puso un dedo en su mentón, casi quemándole la piel con ese contacto—. Es cálido.

 

Makoto se acorraló a sí mismo contra la ventana, queriendo imitar un poco la situación en los vestidores del centro de natación, cuando Sousuke tuvo su cuerpo preso contra los casilleros. Su _ex_ paciente captó su intención, y con rapidez acercó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para presionar ciertas partes de su anatomía con las suyas. Las manos de Sousuke, Sus piernas, su pecho, su aliento, todo estaba comenzando a invadir su territorio, otra vez. Y Makoto contuvo el aliento cuando éste inclinó su rostro hacia él.

 

—Cálido… —susurró de vuelta Sousuke, antes de besarlo.

 

El beso inició despacio, pero no por ello libre de fuerza o sensualidad. Sintió la lengua de Sousuke introducirse en su boca la segunda vez que movieron sus labios, y él no tardó en recibirla adecuadamente, acariciándola con la suya. Sus manos fueron a la cintura del moreno, apartando un poco el abrigo que éste todavía tenía puesto, para poder sentir mejor su cuerpo.

 

Sousuke tenía una mano en su cuello, y otra en su pecho, y aquella precisamente, estaba electrizándole la piel. Sus dedos estaban acariciando sus músculos, siguiendo la forma de éstos bajo su ropa, pero los movimientos no eran tan rápidos como esa noche que se besaron por primera vez. Esta vez estaba explorando, de manera un poco sinuosa, seductora, sensual… Sousuke no estaba jugando, quería conseguir algo de él. Y lo estaba haciendo.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Sousuke, en un susurro, y Makoto supo exactamente por qué estaba haciendo esa pregunta en particular en un momento como ese.

 

Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, observando un _hambre_ en los ojos de Sousuke. Pero no era su estómago, pidiendo por alimento. Era su cuerpo, su piel, su sangre, lo que hacía que tuviese esa mirada en su rostro. Y Makoto sentía igual, con el mismo o más fervor que él. Ver a Sousuke mirándolo de esa forma, con deseo, hacía que algo se activase en su vientre.

 

Su respuesta fue contundente:

 

—La pizza puede esperar –susurró, antes de lanzarse sobre él, poniendo una mano en su nuca y besarlo con fuerza.

 

Su mirada quizás no habría sido tan fuerte como la de Sousuke entonces, pero sus labios estaban compensando cualquier cosa que sus ojos no hubiesen podido mostrar. Masajeaba los ajenos con desesperación, con ahínco, como si nunca se le fuesen a acabar las ganas o la energía para besarlo. Respiraba por la nariz con algo de dificultad, sus pulmones luchaban por obtener el oxígeno que Sousuke le estaba robando con cada beso que compartían. Cada ardiente aliento que Sousuke le arrebataba con su boca, enroscando sus manos en su cuerpo, teniéndole prisionero.

 

Makoto le besaba como si no le hubiese besado antes, como si esa ocasión en la que casi perdieron el control, no había ocurrido realmente. Estaba explorándolo, disfrutando de sus labios, de su lengua, como si jamás antes hubiese podido probar qué se sentía aquello. Estaba maravillado en cierta forma, y aunque ya no hubiese ese morbo de por medio, de saber que estaban haciendo algo incorrecto, éticamente incorrecto, aún era delicioso, electrizante. Aún se sentía casi como si fuese un pecado, y eso le gustaba.

 

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse conforme Sousuke fue retrocediendo, y Makoto no tuvo que intercambiar palabras con él para saber a dónde se dirigían. Era algo complicado mantener el equilibrio, caminar, y seguir besándose, andando ese camino hasta la habitación de Sousuke, pero lo cierto fue que disfrutó cada segundo de ello. Makoto saboreó cada vez que chocaban contra algo, y Sousuke le mordía el labio inferior, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, y avanzando más allá, rozando sus glúteos. O cuando él lo presionaba contra la pared, erizándosele la piel al escuchar un gruñido de parte él, y su caliente aliento quemándole hasta las pestañas.

 

No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Sousuke, que las prendas de cada uno empezaron a caerse, y lo hicieron con rapidez.

 

Él sabía exactamente qué había debajo de la camiseta de Sousuke, ya conocía su pecho, la forma de sus músculos, no había un elemento sorpresa allí, pero aún así estaba quitándole la camiseta con casi desesperación. Todo se sentía como si nunca lo hubiese vivido, era la única forma de describirlo, porque no se podía explicar su propia ansiedad por ver el pecho desnudo de Sousuke. Y esta vez no se contuvo y lo probó con sus dedos y sus labios. Impidió que el otro siguiese desnudándole porque se inclinó para besar su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban su abdomen.

 

Sentía esos músculos tan tensos, y sabía que no era por incomodidad. Era el placer tan inmenso que tenía el otro, esa emoción incontrolable que Sousuke estaba sintiendo, y su cuerpo hacía lo posible por reaccionar adecuadamente, por tratar de contrarrestar la marea de sensaciones que se aglomeraban en su pecho. Y Makoto sabía aquello, porque él estaba igual.

 

Su espalda estaba muy tensa, y sus hombros. Su abdomen estaba contraído, y con cada beso que plantaba en el pecho de Sousuke, su vientre se hundía más y más. Pero no se detenía, al contrario, aquello de alguna forma le daba más motivos para seguir. Ello y la presión que sentía en su entrepierna.

 

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a anhelar mucho más al otro, buscó nuevamente los labios de Sousuke, quien había estado esperándole con ansiedad. Los besos cada vez eran menos delicados y más hambrientos, acompañados de gestos que indicaban el deseo que se tenían ambos. Sus manos en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos, las suyas propias jugando con la correa del moreno, mientras iba deslizando sus labios por el rostro de Sousuke, buscando su cuello y su hombro.

 

Makoto se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Sousuke con él, con su voluntad y con su cuerpo, cuando lo dirigió hacia la cama, obligándolo a sentarse y él sin pensarlo, se colocó sobre él. Siguió preguntándose lo mismo cuando él mismo terminó de quitarse la camisa, retomando control sobre el otro y buscando otra vez su cuello, sin haberse sentido satisfecho con los besos húmedos que dejó allí antes. ¿Qué tenía precisamente Sousuke para llevarlo hasta el extremo de desearlo tanto, que su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse? Quizás era su físico, quizás era que realmente era demasiado atractivo. O su misteriosa forma de ser, la manera en la que sus ojos le atraían con cada mirada que le lanzaba. Sousuke tenía algo que le hacía sentirse esclavo de su recuerdo.

 

En lugar de lanzar un gemido, cuando sintió las manos de Sousuke, que se le antojaron tibias, buscar dentro de su pantalón, sus glúteos, terminó por clavar sus dientes en su hombro. ¿Hacía cuántos años que nadie le tocaba de esa forma? Fue una sorpresa demasiado agradable.

 

Aún tenía atrapada la piel de Sousuke entre sus dientes, cuando él decidió colar una de sus manos entre ambos, y deslizarla, ni lenta ni perezosa, por el pecho de éste, hasta que sus dedos rozaron el cierre de su pantalón. Lentamente fue liberando el hombro de Sousuke de la presión de su mandíbula, de la misma forma que sus dedos fueron abriendo el cierre de su pantalón. Y se detuvo casi completamente cuando encontró un hueco suficiente como para colar su mano allí.

 

Sousuke también se detuvo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, expectante, esperando por algún movimiento de su parte, el que fuese. Makoto tenía sus labios presionados contra el hombro de éste, sintiendo la humedad allí en su piel, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha prisa, ahora que sentía el calor de esa parte del cuerpo de Sousuke en su mano. La punta de sus dedos podía sentir la sangre acumulada en su virilidad sin mucha complicación, aún cuando esta estuviese cubierta por su ropa interior. El calor que escapaba de ese trozo de carne era suficiente como para que atravesase la delicada prenda.

 

Se deleitó al escucharlo jadear, cuando sus dedos buscaron, con cuidado, el borde de su ropa interior, listos para introducirse por allí, hasta tocar por fin la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Sousuke. El aliento del moreno quemaba su cuello, tenía su rostro enterrado allí, y sus dientes se insinuaban en su carne de tanto en tanto. Makoto seguía teniendo los labios presionados contra su hombro, tratando de contrarrestar las mil y un sensaciones que corrían por sus venas. Estaba excitado, emocionado, y tenía curiosidad por explorar el cuerpo del otro. Pero también estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, ¿acaso así había sido antes? ¿Había tenido esa urgencia por querer tocar cada parte de Rin, cuando ellos estuvieron juntos, con esa hambre que sentía ahora? Le parecía que ahora todo era diferente, que esto era algo nuevo que estaba conociendo. Quizás era su edad, quizás había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin haberse acostado con alguien, que su propia anatomía estaba obligándole a saciar esa frustrada sexualidad.

 

 _No._ Se dijo cuando Sousuke gruñó contra su cuello y cuando la punta de sus dedos encontró la virilidad de Sousuke. No era sólo que había pasado mucho tiempo sin una pareja. Había sido Sousuke, él estaba involucrado en cada parte de esa necesidad que sentía ahora, de esa euforia en su pecho, y del sonrojo en su rostro. Desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por él, Sousuke comenzó a infiltrarse en sus venas, despertando en él muchos tipos de deseos, de sentimientos y sensaciones. Y Makoto no quería que dejase de hacerlo nunca, quería que Sousuke le hiciese experimentar todo cuanto pudiese.

 

La tensión en los músculos del nadador fue en aumento, siguiendo los movimientos de su mano, perdida en su entrepierna. Cada vez que sus dedos acariciaban la punta, su cuerpo se ponía supremamente tenso, y Sousuke aguantaba la respiración. Cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban en línea recta, hacia abajo, por aquella carne, siendo más o menos delicado, Sousuke jadeaba y hundía más su rostro en su cuello. Para cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mucho más firmes y menos pausados, los dientes de Sousuke se enterraban en su carne sin mucha delicadeza. Y eso le gustaba, porque Makoto no tenía ganas de mucha delicadeza en sus momentos.

 

Le correspondía jadeando también, para liberar la presión de su pecho por esos mordiscos, y por cada vez que Sousuke aferraba su espalda con desesperación. Le estaba gustando lo que hacía con él, podía sentirlo con ese gesto, y su piel se erizó por completo cuando lo escuchó suspirar. Podría haber pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, de que tocase el cuerpo de alguien más de esa forma, pero no olvidaba qué partes tenía que tocar, de qué forma, para obtener una respuesta. Sousuke no era Rin, probablemente tuviese lugares sensibles que el pelirrojo no, pero parecía realmente disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo. Era una ventaja de estar interesado en el mismo sexo: Conocía qué cosas podrían gustarles, para satisfacerlo completamente, porque aquello mismo hacía con él.

 

—Makoto… —susurró Sousuke, hundiendo sus dedos cada vez más en su espalda, marcándole seguramente, antes de hacer un movimiento y dejarlo contra la cama.

 

Su cabeza quedó un poco revuelta tras ello, sin haberse esperado que Sousuke fuese a hacer algo como aquello. Sus ojos verdes lo buscaron con la mirada, para tratar de averiguar por qué le había apartado de esa forma, aunque lo que encontró, fue a Sousuke, con una mano apoyada en el colchón, y la otra en su abdomen. Sus ojos mirándole fijamente, dejándole descubrir las brumas del deseo arropando sus pupilas; el sudor estaba comenzando a cubrir su rostro, podía verlo ahora, y su pecho estaba algo enrojecido. La respiración de Sousuke era entrecortada, y sus labios ligeramente separados ayudaban a tratar de normalizarla, respirando por la boca.

 

No se dio cuenta del sonrojo en su rostro hasta que éste se acercó lo suficiente, robándole un beso muy fuerte, rápido, pero profundo. Sousuke parecía querer hurgar en su alma con aquel gesto, hundiendo sus dedos en su abdomen conforme el beso iba cobrando más fuerza gracias a sus respuestas. Sus labios tenían fuego esa noche, eso creía Makoto.

 

—Es mi turno –escuchó decir, pero no supo exactamente de qué estaba hablando, hasta que sintió esa mano en su abdomen caminar hasta su pantalón, sujetándolo con fuerza y decisión.

 

Makoto no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada allí, aunque tenía el rostro de Sousuke junto al suyo, su frente rozando la suya y sus ojos muy fijos en los suyos. No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar la mano de éste abrir la hebilla de su correa, quitarla sin mucha ceremonia, y disponerse a abrir su pantalón. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió que el botón de su pantalón cedió, y cuando la mano de Sousuke tomó control de su cremallera. Fue entonces más lento que en un principio, lo suficiente como para que se sintiese desesperado, pero tremendamente nervioso. Y mucho más nervioso se puso, cuando Sousuke le dejó un beso en la mejilla, antes de moverse sobre su cuerpo, descendiendo hasta quedar entre sus piernas.

 

Jamás en su vida iba a olvidar la mirada que Sousuke le dedicó cuando, ayudado por sus dos manos, tomó el borde de su pantalón y su ropa interior, con firmeza, y los deslizó hasta abajo. Hasta que no estorbasen. Hasta que estuviese completamente desnudo. El tiempo se detuvo por completo cuando Sousuke finalmente miró su cuerpo enteramente, ahí, sobre la cama. Cada centímetro de su carne estaba ardiendo de deseo y de nerviosismo ante la mirada de Sousuke, ante esos ojos turquesa que le estudiaba con detenimiento.

 

Contuvo el aliento cuando su mirada quedó fija en su entrepierna, en esa erección que había crecido considerablemente en los últimos minutos, en los cuales estuvo sobre las piernas de Sousuke, acariciando la entrepierna ajena. Por casi décima vez en la noche, Makoto sintió que, a pesar de que había vivido momentos así antes, en su pasado con Rin, no se había sentido tan desnudo antes. Tan íntimamente desnudo frente a alguien.

 

Tensó sus piernas, enroscó los dedos de sus pies cuando sintió dedos ajenos en su virilidad, sujetándola con cuidado al principio, y con más familiaridad después. Con una confianza suficiente como para cubrirla con su mano, tanto como el otro pudo, subiendo y bajando por allí. Sus propios dedos fueron a atrapar algo con qué poder sostenerse, porque sentía como si se fuese a caer a un vacío, como si fuese a descender a los infiernos. Sujetaron las sábanas con fuerza, como si con ello pudiese perder algo de la tensión en su cuerpo, pero aquello no servía de mucho. La tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba bajo la merced de Sousuke.

 

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando empezó a dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes. Por supuesto que aquello no era tan nuevo, no era realmente algo que no hubiese sentido por años, porque sus propias manos sirvieron de estimulantes y le ayudaron a saciarse algunas veces. Pero manos ajenas, dedos extraños a su cuerpo, rozando su intimidad… aquello era lo que hacía que todo fuese maravilloso, terriblemente erótico.

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando sintió el aliento de Sousuke demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. Era tan cálido que estaba casi derramándose por su ingle, su vientre, pero estaba justo sobre su entrepierna. El rostro de Sousuke estaba allí, tan cerca que, en cualquier segundo, y con cualquier movimiento que él pudiese hacer con su cadera, sus labios rozarían la punta de su virilidad. Quiso gritar que no lo hiciese, pero no porque quisiese que se detuviese, no realmente, pero no estaba seguro que su pecho podría aguantar tanto. Sintió desesperación por un breve lapso, y su cuerpo se sacudió en esos largos y agonizantes segundos, en los que compartió una mirada con Sousuke.

 

Estaba buscando su aprobación, además de tentarlo. Y al parecer terminó por encontrarla con alguna expresión que hubiese hecho, o quizás ese brillo cómplice de sus ojos que le decía “ _Hazlo_ ”.

 

Llevó una mano hasta cerca del rostro de Sousuke cuando sintió los labios de él allí, justo _allí._ Un gemido ahogado en su garganta, eso fue lo que casi salió de su boca cuando la electrizante sensación de unos húmedos labios acariciando su virilidad le llegó por completo al cerebro. Su mente no podía procesar perfectamente lo que estaba viendo, lo que sabía que estaba pasando y lo que sentía. Y fue más difícil de procesar cuando Sousuke decidió ser menos piadoso con él y arropar la punta con sus labios, enteramente, sin preparación alguna para él, obligándole a dejar salir un fuerte gemido.

 

Su espalda quedó contra el colchón, hundiéndose allí con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Joder… Definitivamente, nunca en sus más locos sueños, habría imaginado que algo así podría ocurrir. Y la tortura apenas estaba empezando, porque Sousuke parecía no querer tener demasiada delicadeza con él y su corazón. Quería realmente hacerle pagar por haberle tocado antes, por haberle hecho suspirar y jadear. Quería demostrarle qué tan agradecido estaba por haberle dado ese trato.

 

Y también, podía sentir todo el deseo que Sousuke había estado guardando para sí en sus propias venas. No sólo era la forma en la que de vez en cuando sentía la lengua, cálida, rozar su palpitante miembro, era todo lo que hacía con él. Eran sus manos deslizándose por sus muslos, por su ingle, por su cadera. La manera en la que dejaba que su aliento le quemase la piel, y que sus labios le hiciesen saber cuánto le gustaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Era un lenguaje primitivo, pero Makoto lo entendía perfectamente. Correspondía como podía, con temblores en su anatomía, productos de esa humedad y ese calor en su virilidad. Con suspiros, jadeos, con su corazón desembocado y lejos de poder recuperar un ritmo saludable por mucho tiempo. Y con espalda arqueándose cada vez que el placer era demasiado fuerte como para poder suportarlo con tan sólo gemidos y temblores.

 

No supo cuánto demoró la tortura. Pudo haber sido unos meros segundos, minutos, o quizás pudo haber sido horas. Su parte cuerda, que estaba agonizando entre tanta marea de placer, sabía que aquello debió de haber sido seguramente, cuando mucho, un minuto, porque no había forma que hubiese podido contener un orgasmo por mucho más tiempo que eso. Pero ciertamente, Makoto no tenía idea. Lo único que supo fue que Sousuke se detuvo en algún momento, y él pensó que por fin había tenido piedad de su arritmia. Aprovechó para girar su cabeza y dejar descansar su mejilla contra el colchón, sintiendo el sudor en su rostro, en sus cabellos ya ligeramente húmedos, pegados en su frente. Tenía aún los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de recobrar al aliento y un poco de su buen juicio. En ese momento le pareció escuchar movimiento en la habitación, el sonido de un cajón que se abría, algo, pero estaba débil como para saber exactamente de qué se trataba.

 

Fue después, cuando por fin encontró algo de calma para sí, aún sin poder apagar el fuego que seguía ardiendo en sus entrañas, que abrió los ojos lentamente, para buscar a Sousuke. Lo encontró casi en la misma posición, pero ahora se había quitado su propio pantalón, y tenía algo en la mano. Al principio no le prestó atención a aquello, porque sus curiosos ojos fueron directamente a la entrepierna de éste, queriendo conocer aquel trozo de carne que había tocado con sus manos, pero nunca visto.

 

Quería hacer lo mismo que Sousuke había hecho con él, admirar su cuerpo de varias formas.

 

Reparó en lo que traía éste en sus manos cuando lo recordó. Había visto ese tarro antes, no exactamente esa marca, no exactamente con esos colores, pero, sabía qué era. Sabía exactamente qué era, y para qué era. Compartió mirada con Sousuke por unos segundos, éste estaba nuevamente esperando por su aprobación, o más bien que le dijese qué quería que hiciese.

 

Su respuesta fue doblar sus rodillas, moviendo suavemente sus caderas, haciéndole una invitación. No lo había hecho muchas veces _así,_ pero fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente en ese momento, y realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo.

 

—¿Seguro? –preguntó Sousuke, en un susurro, y él rápidamente borró cualquiera inseguridad que tuviese el otro, asintiendo.

 

—No sería mi primera vez –respondió, tan sólo porque intuyó que Sousuke estaba preguntando en parte porque no quería causarle dolor. Pero no lo haría.

 

En aquel entonces empezó a preguntarse qué tan experimentado era el otro. ¿Le gustarían únicamente los hombres o también le gustarían las mujeres? Él realmente nunca le dio mucha importancia a las chicas, a pesar de que tuvo amigas, nunca las miró de esa forma. Pero, no sabía de Sousuke. Y la verdad, en ese momento no quería preguntar sobre su vida sexual, no quería pensar en pasados amantes, ni en Rin tampoco. No quería que otros recuerdos empañasen lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos.

 

Aquella sería la primera vez que se acostase con Sousuke, y tan sólo quería tenerlo a él en cada fibra de su ser.

 

Desde que Sousuke comenzó a derramar algo del lubricante en su mano, Makoto intentó prepararse para lo que su cuerpo iba a sentir, aunque fuese tan sólo una pequeña probadita de lo que seguiría más adelante. Sabía que no debería de estar tan tenso para cuando esos dedos comenzaran a invadir el interior de su cuerpo, pero, era difícil estarse tranquilo, relajado. Estaba demasiado ansioso y excitado como para poder relajarse adecuadamente, pero lo intentó.

 

Alzó un poco sus caderas, cuando sintió esos dedos, ahora húmedos, rozando sus glúteos. Y aguantó la respiración cuando sintió algo deslizándose en su interior. Dejó escapar un gruñido con eso, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza, y cerrando los ojos, tratando de enfocarse en una sola sensación, dentro de ese vórtice que estaba azotando su pecho.

 

Una mezcla de incomodidad y placer era lo que Makoto sentía, y ambas sensaciones eran tan fuertes que le aturdían, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco hasta límites ridículos e impensables. Ninguna sobrepasaba a la otra, aunque sabía que eventualmente, la incomodidad desaparecería y su cuerpo sería azotado por el placer, hasta que no pudiese soportarlo más.

 

Sousuke era cuidadoso con él, paciente incluso. Sus movimientos eran lo suficientemente lentos como para que pudiese irse acostumbrándose de nueva cuenta a la sensación de ser invadido, y le acariciaba, también. Su otra mano estaba tocando el interior de su muslo derecho, rozando de tanto en tanto su entrepierna. Podría parecer un poco cruel que le estuviese atacando con más placer, sin duda no contribuyendo a que su mente se mantuviese cuerda, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudarle a concentrarse en el placer únicamente. Y estaba funcionando, porque los gruñidos que salían de su boca comenzaron a ser remplazados por suspiros, por jadeos.

 

Cuando arqueó su espalda, Sousuke aprovechó para introducir otro dedo en él, arrancándole un gemido. Tanteó con su mano derecha, tratando de agarrar la mano de Sousuke que se movía en su muslo. Necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba corresponderle, saciar de alguna forma la urgencia que tenía por su cuerpo en ese momento. Cuando entrelazó su mano con él, tiró de éste, queriendo que se acercase.

 

El moreno se movió con cuidado sobre él, sin dejar de trabajar con sus dedos en su interior, pero fue a su encuentro. Pegó sus cuerpos cuanto pudo, Sousuke mantenía el equilibrio poniendo su mano libre sobre el colchón, y doblando una rodilla cerca de su cadera. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado sobre el suyo, dejándole sentir su calor. Y eso fue más que suficiente para Makoto por ahora.

 

Llevó sus labios hasta el hombro de Sousuke, _ése_ hombro, susurrando su nombre con desesperación, entre jadeos. Sus besos eran suaves, pero insistentes, imprimiendo sobre la piel de él toda la devoción que sentía hacia Sousuke, por todas esas noches que despertó pensando en él. Todas esas mañanas que anheló haberlo tenido a su lado, aunque hubiese sido arriesgado para ambos. Todas esas veces que compartieron un espacio en la piscina, mientras él aferraba su cuerpo para ayudarle con los movimientos, queriendo tocarlo de otra forma. No sólo quería decirle a Sousuke lo mucho que lo había deseado, quería que lo sintiese y que lo tuviese grabado en su piel.

 

El tercer dedo de Sousuke se introdujo en él, enviando un escalofrío delicioso a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sacudiese levemente. Y atacó de vuelta, porque Sousuke estaba respirando en su oído, tentándole con su aliento. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de él, que rozaba de tanto en tanto con la suya, apresándola entre sus dedos y comenzando a acariciarla otra vez, como antes. Pero esta vez lo hacía de otra forma, lo hacía con más entusiasmo, siendo guiado por los movimientos que Sousuke hacía con él, en su interior. Con esa rapidez con la que ahora incursionaba en aquel agujero, así mismo él guiaba a sus dedos por la virilidad de Sousuke. Y tuvo su recompensa, volviendo a escuchar al otro jadear, murmurar su nombre, pegando su rostro a su cuello.

 

Estaban sudados ambos, pero todavía no estaban cansados, ni un poco agotados de todo lo que habían estado haciendo por ya varios minutos. ¿Cómo rendirse, si habían estado esperando por ello desde hacía ya tanto tiempo? Aún les quedaba consumarlo todo por completo, dejarse abrazar enteramente por las llamas de ese deseo que sentían.

 

Volvieron a besarse, fue Sousuke quien inició el gesto. Makoto le recibió con gusto, sus labios mojados y cálidos, esperando los suyos con fervor. Le devolvió los mordiscos que Sousuke dejó en su labio inferior, así como también le devolvió las caricias ardientes que le dejó con su lengua. Los jadeos que Sousuke ahogó en su garganta le habían sabido a fuego, excitándole aún más, si aquello era todavía posible, sin que llegase el orgasmo.

 

Al término del beso, ambos compartieron una mirada, como si pudiesen hablarse así, sin tener que decirse nada. Detuvo sus movimientos en el miembro de Sousuke, y éste dejó de mover los dedos en su interior. Él hizo un movimiento suave con su cadera, soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando sus virilidades se rozaron fugazmente. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados, y sus respiraciones eran muy apresuradas, tormentosas. Aún faltaba más… Y Makoto sabía que ya había llegado el momento.

 

Sousuke no tardó mucho en moverse, tomando un envoltorio que había en la cama, que apenas había notado, y abriéndolo sin esperar más. Quizás había tomado el condón cuando había buscado el lubricante, pero en aquel entonces Makoto no había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para estar muy atento a su alrededor, no había podido en algo más que no fuesen los labios de Sousuke en su entrepierna, robándose cualquiera inocencia que hubiese quedado en él. Siguió sus movimientos, viendo cómo envolvía su miembro en el condón transparente, como lo había visto quitarle el resto de su ropa. Mirar a Sousuke se había vuelto en una especie de fascinación para él.

 

Lo vio temblar un poco cuando se hubo colocado el preservativo correctamente, mirándole. Estaba nervioso, quizás tan nervioso como él. Y ansioso, deseoso. Makoto hizo un gesto con su mano, para que se acercase a él, para que trajese su cuerpo sobre él nuevamente. Le besó cuando estuvo cerca, con lentitud, queriendo calentar su interior con su aliento, morder sus labios, asegurarle que iba a disfrutarlo. Que ambos iban a disfrutar de aquello.

 

Ayudó a Sousuke a guiarlo en su interior, aunque el otro supiese el camino. Rozar los dedos de Sousuke con los suyos, mientras sujetaba su virilidad, se le hizo demasiado erótico en ese momento. Algo de ardor en su piel cuando la punta fue deslizándose en el interior de su cuerpo, pero nada que no fuese capaz de soportar. Sousuke comenzó a besarle el cuello conforme su virilidad fue desapareciendo en su interior, ayudándole nuevamente a quedarse tan sólo con la sensación de placer e ir olvidando la incomodidad. Era un poco más difícil ahora, a medida que iba avanzando en su camino, pero Makoto estaba demasiado excitado como para sentir completamente dolor.

 

Soltó el miembro de su compañero en algún momento y llevó sus dos manos a la espalda de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeaba. Sentía calor, mucho más que antes. Era como si realmente hubiese llamas calcinándole la piel, consumiendo su mente y devorando su juicio. El dolor estaba presente, esa incomodidad de tener algo extra en su cuerpo, una cosa que no le pertenecía, que era ajena, pero al mismo tiempo, ese placer de sentir ese _algo_ ajeno, rozando partes de su anatomía que le enviaban señales a su cerebro.

 

Enredó una pierna entre las de Sousuke cuando éste estuvo completamente dentro de él, exhalando con fuerza y escuchando al otro jadear también, mordiéndole el cuello un poco. Sousuke también estaba experimentando sus propias sensaciones, tratando de lidiar con ellas y controlarlas, para esperar a que estuviese listo. Makoto aprovechó ese momento para seguir acariciando enteramente el cuerpo del nadador sobre su anatomía. Sus pectorales, su abdomen fuerte, sus piernas, sus brazos. Su miembro estaba siendo aplastado por su vientre, y sólo los dioses eran testigos de lo que eso estaba haciendo con él. La sensibilidad en esa parte en particular, de su cuerpo, por aquellos momentos era tremenda. Estaba seguro que Sousuke podría sentir el calor que escapaba de allí.

 

Una vez estuvo claro que la incomodidad no era suficiente como para que fuese a fastidiarle, dobló sus rodillas casi por completo, alzando su cadera, buscando una posición mucho más cómoda, antes de hacer un movimiento para invitar al otro a que le diese una primera embestida. Makoto creía que estaba preparado para ello, y qué tan equivocado había estado, porque cuando Sousuke le sujetó de la cintura, incorporándose un poco, y empujó con su pelvis hacia delante, le arrancó un fuerte gemido. Su cabeza enterrada en la almohada, el sudor de su cuerpo, y sus labios entreabiertos, eran las señales de su cuerpo que le hacían saber a Sousuke que le había hecho sentir como si estuviese flotando.

 

Cuando Makoto abrió los ojos nuevamente, y miró a Sousuke sobre él, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Su mente repasó, rápidamente, cada segundo que había transcurrido en esa habitación, desde que ambos llegaron y comenzaron a desnudarse. Se estaba acostando con Sousuke, con su ex paciente, con ese muchacho que había llegado hasta él, buscando ayuda para curar su hombro. El muchacho del que terminó por enamorarse, sin haber podido él hacer algo para impedirlo. Y ese muchacho le quería también, estaba acariciando su cuerpo en esos instantes, mirándole fijamente, moviendo sus caderas, deslizándose una y otra vez en su interior.

 

Se sentía tan irreal, era como si estuviese inmerso en alguno de sus sueños. Sólo el sonido de la cama al moverse, la respiración entrecortada de ambos, y el sudor en su nuca le hacía darse cuenta que aquello era cierto. Y su piel ser erizó al instante, tomando el rostro de Sousuke para besarlo. Necesitaba besarlo, sentir su respiración contra sus mejillas, acariciar por completo su rostro, su cabello desarreglado y mojado. Era Sousuke, uno que no iba a desaparecer; él no iba a despertar en mitad del acto, empapado en sudor y con un bulto entre sus piernas, sintiéndose frustrado e insatisfecho.

 

Pero no sólo era eso. Era mucho más, demasiado más, porque, si sólo desease a Sousuke, no estaría realmente en ese momento con él. No así. Siempre fue mucho más. Había quedado atrapado en las redes de Sousuke porque comenzó a interesarse en lo que había más allá de sus ojos, de esa fachada de indiferencia para con su futuro, para con su dolor interno. Ir descubriendo cosas de él, sus frustrados sueños, el anhelo que aún tenía guardado en su interior, su fortaleza y su decisión… aquello hizo que terminase por enamorarse de él, que desease estar a su lado. Y ahora lo estaba, y eso se sentía demasiado irreal.

 

—Sousuke.

 

Lo llamó, con la voz casi ronca del placer, y porque la respiración entrecortada no le dejaba hablar lo suficientemente claro. Necesitaba sacar cosas de su pecho, y tenía que hacer ahora, así. Tenía ya demasiado guardado allí, y había estado callando por bastante tiempo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, guardarse las cosas para sí, porque no quería incomodar a nadie, no quería estorbar o molestar.

 

Sujetó a Sousuke de la nuca, antes de hacerlo girar en el colchón, sin dejar de besarlo, escuchando la cama crujir bajo ellos. Las sábanas estaban húmedas gracias al sudor de ambos, revueltas y desordenadas. Quizás luego Sousuke tendrían que lavarlas.

 

Lanzó un suspiro por aquella nueva posición, al haberse puesto sobre él, moviendo sus caderas, acompañando la danza que las otras llevaban. Las manos de Sousuke estaban en su cintura todavía, y de vez en cuando movía la mano derecha para acariciar sus glúteos, arrancándole temblores y obligándolo a morderle el labio inferior. Terminó por apoyar su frente contra la otra, respirando fuertemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero era como si pudiese ser capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se veía a sí mismo en la cama, sobre Sousuke, con sus manos en su nuca, en su hombro, moviendo su cuerpo y teniendo los labios entreabiertos, para recuperar el aliento como fuese posible. Veía a Sousuke aferrarse a él con fuerza, jadeando de tanto en tanto, rozando su nariz con la suya y doblando un poco su pierna izquierda, para guiar los movimientos en su interior de mejor manera.

 

Podía verlo todo lo que a simple vista no podía, también. Como lo que la mirada de Sousuke le decía, y lo que sus manos le estaban contando al aferrarse de esa manera a su piel. Esas palabras silenciosas que hacían que su corazón estallase con tantos sentimientos.

 

—Te amo –susurró, con fervor, sintiendo cómo las palabras quemaban sus labios, haciéndole sentir cosquillas en sus mejillas y en su corazón.

 

Su cuerpo se lo había dicho tantas veces antes, quizás con claridad cuando le besó por primera vez y tuvo la ansiedad de acariciar cada parte de su anatomía, pero, necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba hablarlo, que eso saliese de su boca, que inundase hasta sus propios oídos.

 

Y no se sintió tan incómodo cuando abrió los ojos, como se lo había esperado. La mirada de Sousuke estaba clavada en él, lo había estado incluso antes de que levantase los párpados. Sus pupilas se veían grandes, quizás porque la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no borraban totalmente ese iris turquesa, ni tampoco hacía que no hubiese brillo en ellos. A Makoto le dio la impresión que nunca había visto sus ojos tan vivos como en ese momento.

 

Quedaron mirándose por un tiempo, unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, mientras sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose. Arrancándose el uno al otro suspiros y jadeos, pero sin dejar de mirarse. Sin dejar de seguir hablándose así, con sus rostros tan cerca, sus frentes rozándose, sus respiraciones mezclándose.

 

Sousuke alzó un poco más su rostro, para poder besarlo. No importaba cuántas veces Sousuke lo hiciese, Makoto siempre iba a sentir un nudo en su estómago con cada beso, como si fuese la primera vez y como si le estuviese sorprendiendo. Sentía siempre tanta pasión en sus besos, tanta devoción, muchas frases que Sousuke no era capaz de decir por él mismo, y utilizaba su boca para hacérselas saber. Y él las escuchaba a la perfección, las entendía a la perfección. Y correspondía con sus labios, diciéndole que él también sentía lo mismo.

 

Ahogó un suspiro en la boca ajena cuando Sousuke lo hizo girar en la cama, colocándose esta vez sobre él. No tardó en adaptarse a la nueva pose, doblando sus rodillas y alzando sus caderas, dejando caer sus brazos en la espalda de Sousuke, para mantener su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Recordó el tatuaje, recordó la orca junto con el tiburón ballena, y sus dedos se hundieron más en su espalda, queriendo fundirse con el tatuaje y con todo lo que representaba.

 

No pudo callar el gemido que estaba atorado en su garganta desde hacía ya bastante, cuando Sousuke liberó sus labios y metió una mano entre ambos, buscando su entrepierna, tocándola con ahínco. Tuvo que clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Sousuke para amortiguar un poco la sensación de electricidad que sentía correr por toda su empapada espalda. Su cerebro trataba de procesar la oleada de placer que le azotaba, con Sousuke moviendo sus caderas, deslizándose una y otra vez por su interior, y ahora tocándole su virilidad, que tan sensible estaba en esos momentos.

 

Makoto no podía hacer otra cosa más que frotar su rostro contra el cuello de Sousuke, repasando su piel sudada con la punta de su nariz, sintiendo su aroma y embriagándose con éste. Dejaba esporádicos besos en su piel, queriendo agradecerle por hacerle sentir tanto placer, sin saber qué más hacer para compensarle por lo que estaba haciendo. Movió sus caderas, acompañando la rapidez que llevaba la otra, comenzando a sentir cierto cosquilleo en su vientre que sabía, significaba, que pronto sería azotado por un orgasmo. Ese que había estado anhelando desde hacía ya varios minutos atrás.

 

—Makoto –Sousuke le llamó esta vez, y movió su cabeza para mirarlo.

 

El moreno puso una mano en su mejilla, tocándola con algo de torpeza, porque no podía ser capaz de controlar enteramente su cuerpo en esos momentos. Pero a Makoto no le importó. Le importaba era lo que estaba viendo en la mirada de Sousuke, lo que esos ojos estaban diciéndole antes que su boca hablase.

 

Y su corazón casi se detuvo en ese momento, escuchando las palabras antes que escapasen de la garganta de Sousuke.

 

—Te amo.

 

No había hecho falta que Sousuke le dijese esas cosas, él se lo habría imaginado, pero, escucharlo… La voz de Sousuke diciendo esas palabras, era una confirmación tan contundente, que el corazón de Makoto no podía soportarlo.

 

Fue él quien le atrajo para otro beso, en esa ocasión, para tratar de conservar algo de dignidad ante el otro, y no llorar. Y porque no estaba seguro de poder encontrar palabras suficientes en cualquier idioma, que pudiesen hacerle saber cómo se sentía en esos momentos, después de haber escuchado eso. Sólo su boca, y su cuerpo eran capaces de comunicarle lo que su corazón moría por decirle. El hecho de que Sousuke correspondiese con la misma fuerza que él, le dejó sin aliento, obligándolo a poner una mano en la nuca de éste, para guiar el beso.

 

Escuchaba el corazón del otro latir, también. Casi podía jurar que sentía su corazón golpeando su pecho, ahora que estaba casi completamente sobre él. No estaba sincronizado con el suyo, no se sentía como si fuese un solo latido desembocado, pero así lo prefería. Le hacía recordar que a pesar de estar unidos en ese momento, eran dos personas, y diferentes. No se había enamorado de Sousuke porque fuese exactamente igual a él, se enamoró de todas esas partes que él no tenía, y que quizás nunca tendría.

 

El ritmo de sus corazones aumentó considerablemente de pronto, al igual que los movimientos de sus caderas, y eso mismo obligó que los dedos de Sousuke se apresurasen, andando de arriba hacia abajo por su entrepierna. Tuvieron que dejar de besarse para poder recobrar el aliento, para poder jadear como lo deseaban, y suspirar como necesitaban.

 

Makoto sentía los latidos de su corazón hasta en sus tímpanos, el calor en su rostro era insoportable, y la presión en su vientre le estaba nublando los sentidos. Puso una mano en la cintura de Sousuke, para animarlo a que siguiese, a que no se detuviese, porque ya podía sentir el orgasmo casi sobre sí. Ayudó al otro enroscando una pierna en su cadera, presionando sus glúteos un poco, y suspirando su nombre con deseo.

 

Un par de embestidas más, fuertes, y Makoto por fin pudo sentir el orgasmo, arqueando su espalda. Sousuke no tardó mucho más que un par de segundos en seguirle, enterrando su rostro en su clavícula, gruñendo y tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sus dientes rozaron su piel, y a Makoto no le importó, porque sus uñas también se habían enterrado en la cintura de Sousuke, marcándolo seguramente.

 

A pesar de que estaban tratando, ambos, de recuperar el aliento, volvieron a besarse. Se sintió como si estuviesen intercambiando electricidad con sus bocas, besarse en ese momento, con restos del orgasmo aún azotando sus cuerpos. Fue uno de los mejores besos que Makoto recordaría, estaba seguro.

 

Sus manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, también, subiendo y bajando por su espalda; desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja, casi hasta donde comenzaban sus glúteos. Y Sousuke le tenía aferrado por la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel cada vez que un pequeño temblor sacudía su cuerpo. Esos pequeños espasmos provocados por aquel orgasmo que había ocurrido instantes atrás. Makoto sentía que su respiración iba recuperándose finalmente, siendo más pausada, aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Eran demasiados sentimientos como para que éste pudiese procesarlos correctamente, y con calma.

 

Cuando Sousuke posó su frente contra la suya, y dejó de besarle, no pudo evitar sonreírse. Su cuerpo aún temblaba también, y su vientre se sentía revuelto. Mil y un mariposas en su estómago. El calor esparcido por todo su cuerpo, sin dejar un solo pedazo de éste frío. Y su cabeza, completamente alborotada. ¿Hacía cuánto no se sentía así?

 

—Aquello fue… —susurró, sin poder encontrar una palabra adecuada para definir cómo había sido aquella primera vez entre ambos. Tan sólo se sonrió con más fuerza cuando escuchó la risa entrecortada de Sousuke, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su rostro con fuerza.

 

—Sí, lo fue.

 

 Le gustó saber que no fue el único que sintió cosas, que casi vio cosas cuando estuvieron haciendo el amor. En algún momento, estaba seguro, que había sentido como si los dos hubiesen estado sumergidos en el agua, en el fondo del mar, como el tatuaje de Sousuke. O quizás él estaba perdiendo la razón en serio.

 

Recogió un poco más sus piernas, cuando Sousuke se movió, para salir de él, y una última corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, arrancándole un suave suspiro. El moreno dejó un último beso en sus labios, aunque no supo exactamente por qué.

 

—Espera –le susurró Sousuke, incorporándose lentamente.

 

Cuando él se hubo apartado de su cuerpo, Makoto sintió la tibieza de la habitación. Pues, vaya si su anatomía había estado en llamas, o quizás habían sido ambos, que habían estado consumiéndose entre el fuego que habían provocado mientras se tocaban y acariciaban. Se sacudió un poco, sintiendo un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura, antes de dirigir su atención a Sousuke, que estaba tendiéndole un pañuelo, de pie junto a la cama.

 

Le agradeció en su susurro, pasando el pañuelo con calma por su miembro, ya visiblemente menos erecto que antes, habiendo saciado el deseo que tenía. Lo pasó también por su vientre, limpiando cualquier resto de fluido corporal que pudiese haber quedado. Podría haber estado algo avergonzado en ese momento, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviese en confianza. Le daba igual. Era cómodo estar con Sousuke, probablemente porque ya se había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia, dentro de las terapias y fuera de éstas.

 

Dejó que éste tomase el pañuelo cuando hubo terminado y lo lanzase a la cesta de la basura, antes de volver a la cama, más específicamente sobre él. Sousuke, con ambas manos colocadas sobre el colchón, manteniendo un equilibrio, le robó un beso más, porque sí. Sentía la sonrisa en los labios del otro, mientras le besaba, de hecho. La curva en su boca, una que él también imitaba. Makoto tenía la sensación de que nunca iba a aburrirse de besarlo, le gustaba mucho hacerlo.

 

Esperó a que Sousuke se acomodase nuevamente en la cama, antes de echarse también, tras haberse sentado para limpiarse. Cerró los ojos, escuchando de fondo la respiración de Sousuke, ya mucho más relajada, calmada. Ambos estaban satisfechos, de alguna forma. Ya habían sacado de encima ese peso que había entre ambos, ese deseo que les había estado carcomiendo las entrañas por varias semanas, incluso meses. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a mirar a Sousuke con otros ojos? Ya no lo recordaba bien.

 

Pero, el momento fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sousuke fue mucho más… apasionado e incluso algo dulce, de lo que había imaginado antes. No se lo había esperado tan afectuoso con él, y eso le gustó. Le hizo sentirse muy bien consigo mismo, y esperaba que el otro hubiese sentido igual.

 

—Makoto –abrió un poco sus ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Sousuke, y lentamente se giró para verlo a su lado—. Lo que dije es cierto.

 

Sousuke no le estaba mirando, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su rostro girado hacia el techo. La luz no era tan buena como para que pudiese hacer una descripción exacta de lo que veía, pero, desde su posición, y por lo que podía notar, su expresión era de serenidad. Como de calma, con los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. Una pequeña sonrisa, como las primeras que vio, esas primeras sonrisas que conoció de Sousuke.

 

Su corazón, que aún no terminaba de recuperarse, volvió a correr con algo de prisa por sus palabras. Sabía de qué estaba hablando, y sabía perfectamente que Sousuke lo había dicho en serio. Pero volver a recordar ese momento, cuando escuchó sus palabras, hizo que se sintiese nuevamente como en un universo paralelo, lejos de la realidad.

 

—Lo sé –dijo él, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, porque quería seguir viendo sus reacciones—. Yo también dije la verdad.

 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sousuke se hizo más amplia, pero siguió sin abrir sus ojos.

 

—No estoy seguro de cuándo ocurrió, pero, un día me di cuenta que pensaba mucho en ti –Sousuke movió un poco su mano derecha, rozando la suya izquierda, que descansaba sobre el colchón, pero sin entrelazar sus dedos—. Me preguntaba por qué te preocupabas tanto por mí, si eras así con todos tus pacientes, si era porque era amigo de Rin. Pero, me gustaba que me dieses esa atención.

 

Makoto movió un poco sus dedos, rozando los otros, como para que supiese que le estaba prestando atención, y apretó un poco sus labios. Nunca había escuchado a Sousuke decirle que pensaba en él, no de esa forma. A pesar de que contase con buenos amigos, que se preocupaban por él y le daban apoyo, escuchar que pensaban en él, que le daban importancia, que le consideraban alguien importante, siempre era algo tan inexplicable para él. No podía evitar sentirse emocionado, feliz.

 

—¿Cómo no haberme fijado en ti? Eras tan especial conmigo… No importaba cuántas veces te dijese que daba igual, tú quisiste que yo siguiese creyendo. Me brindaste un apoyo más allá de lo que debería de ser tu trabajo, no era tu deber –Makoto sintió una opresión en el pecho, agachando su mirada hasta las manos de ambos, juntas, muy juntas—. De no haber sido por ti, quizás no me habría atrevido a seguir adelante.

 

Sousuke movió esa mano que tenía junto a la suya, para ponerla en su mejilla. Sus ojos verdes buscaron el rostro del nadador, y lo encontró mirándole, haciéndole sentir desnudo otra vez, con esa sonrisa que Sousuke tenía en sus labios.

 

—Gracias, Makoto –le dijo en un susurro, obligándole a sonreírle de vuelta, aunque se sintiese terriblemente comprometido. ¿Cuántas veces le había agradecido ya Sousuke? Para su suerte, éste soltó una risita, quizás algo nerviosa, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. Se me ha pegado algo del romanticismo de Rin, ¿verdad?

 

Se rió, divertido, acompañando al otro. Era inevitable que se le pegasen cosas, al convivir tanto tiempo con Rin Matsuoka. Nunca se le iba a quitar lo romántico a ese muchacho, vaya si él lo sabía. Pero, a él no le molestaba.

 

Volvió la mirada hacia el techo, cuando Sousuke quitó su mano de su mejilla, y esta vez, la puso sobre la mano que tenía a su lado, entrelazando lentamente sus dedos. El calor de ambas manos era agradable, lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo volviese a sentirse algo más cálido de lo normal.

 

Comenzó a recordar cosas, a recordar el haber vuelto a ver a Rin, en su trabajo. Cuando éste le habló de Sousuke, preocupado hasta más no poder, porque quería que su amigo se recuperase. La primera vez que vio a Sousuke, su primera sesión, que fue bastante incómoda para ambos, pero que le sirvió para que supiese qué tan perdido había estado el nadador. Y haberlo visto mejorar poco a poco, tanto con su hombro, como en su corazón. Tuvo el privilegio de ver esas sombras desaparecer de sus ojos, y seguía sintiéndose extremadamente feliz por ello.

 

—Yo también pensé mucho en ti, quería saber muchas cosas respecto a ti. Tenía curiosidad, quería ayudarte –le dijo, queriendo corresponder a la sinceridad que Sousuke había tenido con él, contándole su versión ahora—. Investigué un poco por mi cuenta, sobre tu vida como nadador profesional, y comencé a entender tanto tu situación. Vi cómo disfrutabas eso, y, me dolía pensar que querías renunciar.

 

En aquel entonces pensó que lo estaba haciendo en parte por él, porque en un pasado no pudo llegar tan lejos como quiso, por esos sueños frustrados que le lastimaron durante tantos años, pero, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no lo hacía por ello, no realmente. Lo estaba haciendo porque le había tomado cariño a Sousuke, porque no quería verlo sufriendo. Quería que Sousuke tuviese una vida como la que merecía, no una con la tendría que conformarse.

 

Sus motivaciones con respecto a querer ayudar a Sousuke, siempre fueron porque quiso rescatarlo, salvarlo de tener que sufrir. Porque le quería.

 

—Admiro muchas cosas de ti, Sousuke, y realmente, estoy muy feliz que quieras continuar con tus metas –apretó la mano de éste, con algo de fuerza—. Me has hecho recordar que, nunca es tarde para luchar por las cosas que se quieren. Has sido muy valiente.

 

Su sonrisa fue mucho más amplia cuando Sousuke se acercó lo suficiente como para dejarle un beso en el hombro, muy suave. El momento se le antojaba muy especial. Estar así con él, en la cama, sin ropa alguna, después de haberse acostado, hablando sobre lo que sentían y pensaban, era sin duda agradable.

 

—¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en ti, Sousuke? –le preguntó, usando las mismas palabras que Sousuke dijese antes. Pero, era cierto, ¿cómo no iba a fijarse en él, después de que hubiese pasado todo aquello entre ambos? Habría tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para haberlo evitado, y aún así, seguramente, no lo habría conseguido.

 

—Oh, yo pensaba que había sido por mi físico.

 

Makoto giró su cabeza para verlo, abriendo la boca, sorprendido, mientras que Sousuke se reía.

 

—Se te ha pegado también el humor de Rin, ¿eh? –comentó, riéndose entre dientes también, y dándole un golpecito amistoso en el pecho—. Aunque, también tuvo algo que ver.

 

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que Kisumi le hizo un comentario respecto a lo guapo que era Sousuke, ¡y en horas laborales! No era que no se había dado cuenta de ello por su cuenta desde que lo vio, pero, cuando Kisumi lo dijo, lo hizo todo más obvio. Y desde entonces, no pudo dejar de notar aquel detalle en particular, cada vez que lo veía. Se ponía a pensar en qué color le favorecía más, qué tipo de ropa… Aunque, lo cierto era que Sousuke se veía muy bien con todo.

 

—Cuando te presentaste, pensé que tenía mucha suerte: Sin duda me había tocado el fisioterapeuta más guapo –le dijo Sousuke, haciendo que se sonrojase y que hiciese un sonido, queriendo protestar, poniéndose nervioso—.  Al principio, mis terapias fueron un poco menos estresantes por ello.

 

—No digas esas cosas –volvió a dejarle un golpe en el pecho, aunque se sonreía.

 

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Te veías particularmente guapo ese día.

 

—¿Con mi uniforme?

 

—Te ves muy bien con él.

 

—Basta… no es cierto –se quejó, sintiéndose comprometido al enterarse que no había sido el único de los dos, que había estado interesado en el aspecto físico. Además, ¡era su uniforme! No tenía nada de especial. No era un material fino, y era tan simple tan sencillo. Una camisa y un pantalón de color azul oscuro, ya estaba.

 

Podría ser también que se hubiese acostumbrado a verse con él y al resto de sus compañeros, que no le prestaba atención a si lucía bien o no… Pero daba igual, la verdad no era la gran cosa.

 

—Aunque, la noche del primer concierto, te veías algo _sexy._

—¿Qué? –le dirigió una mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de negar con la cabeza—. Estarás bromeando.

 

—¿No me crees que te veías _sexy?_ –Sousuke volvió a repetir esa palabra con énfasis, queriendo que cayese toda la importancia en esa palabra en especial, haciéndole enrojecer hasta las orejas. A pesar de la poca luz, Sousuke pareció ser capaz de notar aquello, y se acercó a él, poniéndolo más nervioso—. Pues te veías muy _sexy,_ Makoto Tachibana.

 

Susurró aquello cerca de su oído, haciendo que alzase un poco su hombro, pero terminó por reírse, porque Sousuke ocultó su rostro en su cuello, dejándole besos juguetones allí.

 

—¿Y tú qué? Tú también te veías así esa noche –le dijo como pudo, con la voz entrecortada por la risa histérica que le estaba dando.

 

—Pero eso ya lo sabía –le respondió Sousuke, no queriendo darle tregua alguna con los besos que le dejaba en su cuello todavía.

 

—En serio que se te han pegado cosas de Rin –se rió. Ya antes Sousuke había bromeado con él, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con más facilidad, como si estuviese en total comodidad con él para hacer semejante cosa, y mostrarse divertido. Le gustaba, quería decir que se estaban acercando mucho más que antes.

 

Enterró sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Sousuke cuando éste dejó de darle besos en el cuello, pero dejó su rostro oculto allí, con su respiración brindándole algo de calor. Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, mientras comenzó a preguntarse cómo serían los días ahora que ya no tenía que verlos en las terapias. Iba a echarlo de menos en el trabajo, aunque estuviese feliz que Sousuke ya se había recuperado por completo. Aunque, eso significaba, claro estaba, que ahora podría verlo sin temor a que fuese a ser reprendido por su jefe. O a tener que dar respuestas a preguntas muy incómodas.

 

Podría invitarlo a su casa sin ninguna excusa, tan sólo porque le apetecía tenerlo en su hogar, quizás ver alguna cosa juntos en el salón, y tomar chocolate caliente. Claro, tendría que pedirle a Haru que intentase ser al menos amable con Sousuke. O podría también visitar más seguido el piso de Sousuke y Rin. La verdad sí estaba bonito, quizás no era exactamente el gusto que él habría escogido para su hogar, pero, iba con ambos, y no se veía mal.

 

También podrían ir a cenar, a pasear por allí. Estaba decidido a visitarlo cuantas veces pudiese a sus prácticas de natación, quería darle apoyo y por supuesto, quería seguir contemplándolo nadar. No sólo porque Sousuke se veía terriblemente sensual con su bañador, y empapado por el agua de la piscina, sino porque, admiraba su forma de nadar. Quería estar tan cerca de él como fuese posible, para verlo alcanzar sus metas.

 

—Sousuke –le llamó, apoyando un poco su cabeza sobre la de éste, mirando hacia un punto en particular de la habitación, cerca de la puerta.

 

—Dime.

 

—¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo?

 

Tal vez era un poco obvio, después de que ambos se hubiesen acostado, y se hubiesen besado como lo habían hecho, o que hubiesen hablado de sus sentimientos hacía unos minutos atrás. Pero Makoto necesitaba una confirmación más clara, tan sólo para asegurarse que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía.

 

—Bueno, es que me dijiste que, cuando terminasen las terapias… —siguió, cuando escuchó silencio de parte del otro—. Digo, no tiene que haber algo muy formal, si no te sientes cómodo, yo entiendo que…

 

—Makoto –Sousuke apoyó el codo en la cama, para mirarle, sonriéndole divertido—. Me encantaría ser tu novio.

 

Se sonrojó cuando escuchó ello, pero no pudo ocultar su felicidad, recibiendo los labios de éste cuando Sousuke se inclinó para besarle. Su piel se erizó al pensar que no sólo estaba besando a Sousuke… estaba besando a su _novio._ Su novio, ¿cuánto tiempo que no pensaba en algo así? ¿Estaría ya algo viejo para sentir mariposas en el estómago para ese tipo de situaciones?

 

—Me gusta cómo suena eso –susurró sobre sus labios, antes de atreverse a girarlo en la cama, colocándose sobre él, sin dejar de besarle.

 

No era que lo hubiesen planeado, como no planearon enamorarse, ni tampoco nada de lo que aconteció esa noche, pero, por alguna razón, ambos pensaron que era conveniente sellar el noviazgo oficialmente.

 

Tres minutos después de haberse dicho aquello, ya estaban haciendo el amor nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿La recompensa ha sido suficiente luego de tanta espera, y tanta tensión de parte de estos dos? Ojalá que sí xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues he aquí el penúltimo capítulo. Creo que no lo he mencionado, pero todo este fic lo escribí, en... ¿casi un mes? Como tres semanas, fijo. Apenas y hacía otra cosa además de escribir y escribir, pero, fue una experiencia divertida y agradable. No me lo puse como una meta, pero ver que pude escribir y completar una historia, ¡y que encima me gustase!, fue algo muy especial. 
> 
> El último capítulo estará colgado mañana, temprano espero, ¡feliz año nuevo!

Despertar por la mañana, en brazos de Sousuke, se sintió mucho mejor de lo que Makoto hubiese podido imaginar. Aún si había despertado con el cuerpo agotado, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y con su brazo derecho entumecido, por la posición en la que se encontraba. Quizás haberse acomodado correctamente en el colchón, junto a Sousuke, habría sido mucho más cómodo para su cuerpo, pero, el tener al otro allí, cerca de él, hacía difícil que se decidiese por una mejor posición en la cama.

 

Había abierto los ojos pasadas las nueve de la mañana, con la mejilla aplastada contra el pecho de Sousuke, con su oreja muy cerca de su corazón. Su brazo izquierdo derramado sobre el abdomen del otro, y su mano colgando por su cintura. Recordaba vagamente que se habían echado las mantas antes de quedarse dormidos, o al menos antes de que él se quedase dormido, pero ahora las sábanas estaban un poco más allá del ombligo. De hecho, podía ver algo de las ingles de Sousuke en donde estaba el borde de las sábanas. ¿Se habrían estado moviendo entonces?

 

No se habían vestido, y creía que él había tenido la intención de hacerlo, o al menos de ponerse la ropa interior. Aunque ahora que hacía memoria, la verdad no estaba seguro de en qué momento se quedaron dormidos. Recordaba que habían estado metiéndose algo de mano, cuando se volvieron a acomodar en la cama, y suponía que, entre una cosa y otra, se dejaron llevar por lo agotados que habían estado, y se quedaron finalmente dormidos. Sentía algo de fresco ahora, pero no el suficiente como para que se le erizase la piel y tuviese que correr a ponerse algo. Además, el cuerpo de Sousuke tan cerca del suyo le brindaba suficiente calor.

 

Aprovechó la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, y le echó un vistazo al rostro de Sousuke, mientras éste estaba dormido. No podían culparlo, tenía curiosidad por ver sus facciones cuando estaba totalmente relajado. Lucía muy sereno, vulnerable, hasta algo inocente también. Dormía con su rostro girado hacia un lado, hacia el lado derecho. La respiración era muy pausada, tan diferente a la que tuvo anoche, mientras habían estado tocándose. Sentía su mano en su cadera, aunque apenas y había algo de presión, era casi como un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo. Estaba profundamente dormido.

 

Se sonrió, conteniendo las ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla. No quería despertarlo, pero se veía muy adorable así.

 

Tuvo que moverse eventualmente, no obstante, porque recordó que no le había avisado a Haru que no llegaría a dormir. Dijo que lo haría, se lo mencionó a Sousuke, pero, lo olvidó… Olvidó muchas cosas la noche pasada, salvo todo lo que tenía que ver con estar con Sousuke, y acariciarse. Imaginaba que quizás Haru podría hacerse una idea de dónde habría pasado la noche él, pero, no quería arriesgarse. Quizás su amigo se habría preocupado.

 

Cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos, buscó sus pantalones, tirados en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Se tranquilizó al no ver un solo mensaje de Haru en su móvil, cuando lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. De haber estado realmente preocupado el otro, le hubiese escrito, y si estaba muy preocupado, le hubiese llamado. Pero no. De todas formas le escribió él, para decirle que estaba bien y que regresaría a casa más tarde.

 

No quiso darle explicaciones de dónde estaba, porque, si Haru no se las había pedido, él no sentía la necesidad de decírselo, no todavía. A pesar de que hubiese formalizado las cosas con Sousuke, aún se sentía un poco inseguro de cómo debería de abordar el tema con Haru. Esperaba que eventualmente llegase a llevarse mejor con Sousuke, o cuando mucho, que lo tolerase y no fuese grosero en su presencia. Haru no era una mala persona, pero a veces era un poco complicado cuando conocía a nuevas amistades. El mundo que le costó para que aceptase a Kisumi lo suficiente…

 

Le gustaría, además, que pudiesen llevarse al menos bien. Quizás y habría suerte.

 

—¿Reportándote? –se giró tan pronto como escuchó a Sousuke hablarle, encontrándolo con un brazo sobre su frente, los ojos un poco entrecerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Parecía estarse adaptando a la luz que había ahora en la habitación.

 

—¿Te desperté? –preguntó, sintiéndose algo aliviado cuando éste negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, es que, no llegué a dormir ayer a casa.

 

Observó nuevamente la pantalla de su móvil cuando éste vibró. Haru le había respondido con un simple “ _Ok_ ”, y entonces se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro. A veces le aliviaba que Haru fuese tan poco entrometido con sus asuntos, o al menos que no lo expresase, porque le daba espacio a él para decidirse a cómo hablar del asunto. Quizás esa plática podría ser un poco más compleja de cuando tuviese la charla con Kisumi… seguro que él querría hacerles una fiesta para celebrar.

 

Atendió al llamado de Sousuke cuando éste hizo un gesto con la mano, golpeando con mucha suavidad el colchón, justo en ese espacio donde él había estado echado antes. Dejó que pusiese la mano en su brazo, atrayéndolo con cuidado hacia él para darle un beso. Mucho más suave que los que se dieron por la noche, pero igual con una energía especial. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos parecía que fuese a cansarse de besar al otro, o al menos por una buena temporada.

 

—¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Sousuke, cuando él se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

 

Asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras exhalaba profundamente. Todavía tenía el cuerpo un poco cansado, pero nada que no pudiese impedirle el seguir con su día como correspondía.

 

—¿Acaso nosotros… cenamos algo anoche?

 

No fue hasta que Sousuke trajo ese tema a relucir, que se dio cuenta que su estómago se sentía vacío, y que por eso su cabeza quizás dolía un poco. Parecía ser que los dos habían olvidado que habían quedado en su casa para comer pizza.

 

Compartió una mirada con él, antes de reírse entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Eso no ha estado muy bien –le dijo, llevándose una mano al rostro y acariciando su tabique—. Te debo una pizza.

 

—Pues ahora entiendo por qué _esto_ está tan marcado, si no cenamos nada… —Sousuke pasó la punta de sus dedos por una zona en su cuello, cerca de su hombro, erizándole un poco la piel—. Lo siento, está algo rojo.

 

Pasó también sus dedos por allí, sintiendo la piel un poco hinchada, y se hizo una idea de qué tenía allí. No supo a cuál de las veces que le mordió, correspondía esa roncha en su piel, Sousuke había estado concentrándose mucho en su cuello durante la noche, pero él no se quejó en ninguna ocasión. Se sonrió, mirando con detenimiento el cuerpo de Sousuke. Él tampoco se había escapado demasiado.

 

—Está bien, yo siento lo de tu cintura –le dijo, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla, señalando unos visibles arañazos en su piel.

 

Él tampoco recordaba cuándo se las dejó, porque lo hizo en varias ocasiones. Se sonrió más al recordar todo lo que habían estado haciendo anoche. No había podido controlarse demasiado con Sousuke, había tenido tanta necesidad de su cuerpo que se abalanzó sobre él en varias ocasiones, mordiéndole también, besándole con fuerza y pasando sus manos por cada rincón que encontrase disponible para él. Y cuando la pasión era demasiada para que su pecho pudiese soportarla, le había clavado las uñas. No de forma intencional, pero, había sido agradable poder liberar la tensión de esa forma.

 

Tendría que revisarse en algún momento, porque estaba seguro que encontraría algunas otras marcas por su cuerpo, igual que Sousuke. Con suerte y sería en lugares que podría cubrir con ropa cuando se vistiese. Ya vería si podría ocultar un poco lo rojo que estaba su cuello.

 

—La próxima vez –habló Sousuke, acomodándose un poco en la cama—, quiero que _me lo hagas._

Makoto iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero las palabras se quedaron a mitad del camino en su garganta. Sus ojos perdidos en el techo, su ceño algo fruncido, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa divertida, pero nerviosa. Eso no podía haber salido de la boca de Sousuke, ¿verdad?

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te lo haga…? –preguntó, como si no hubiese entendido, no la pregunta, sino más bien la idea en general.

 

—Ayer fuiste el… pasivo, por decir algo. La próxima vez quiero que sea al revés.

 

Una risita nerviosa salió de su garganta, y volvió a tocarse el tabique, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Escuchó que Sousuke también soltó una risita, quizás sintiéndose contagiado de la suya. Aquello era demasiado irreal como para que estuviese pasando, en serio.

 

—¿De qué te ríes?

 

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando sobre estas cosas, a estas horas de la mañana –soltó, negando suavemente con la cabeza. No se había negado, no obstante.

 

—Te estás sonrojando.

 

—Claro que no.

 

—Te estoy viendo, Makoto –se rió Sousuke ahora, con algo más de fuerza—. ¿Te da pena?

 

Se rió más nerviosamente después de eso, aunque intentó reprimir aquello. Pero la situación era demasiado bizarra como para que pudiese estarse sereno.

 

—No es eso –respondió, aunque fuese en parte algo de mentira—, es que no me estaba esperando hablar de esto cuando despertase.

 

—Estás consciente que seguimos desnudos, y que ayer lo hicimos dos veces, ¿verdad?

 

—Lo sé –le dijo, terminando de reírse, y frotándose el rostro un poco.

 

Sousuke estaba intentando quitarle algo de la pena que de pronto sentía, y tenía razón. En el fondo, no era tan incómodo hablar de ello, y sí, estando desnudos los dos. Sousuke hacía que la conversación fuese un poco amena, aunque fuese un tema tan escabroso. Lo cierto era que, estar con él era agradable en sí, hablar de lo que fuese. No sentía que tenía que estarse cuidando de qué decía o qué no, que podía estar más relajado, y Sousuke también.

 

De otro modo, definitivamente no estaría para nada cómodo de hablar sobre quién debería de _hacérselo_ a quién en la próxima vez que tuviesen sexo.

 

—Además, me metiste mano después de eso.

 

—Me dijiste que lo hiciese –se excusó, aunque se relajó cuando escuchó que Sousuke se reía entre dientes.

 

—No me estoy quejando –respondió, mirando cómo Sousuke miraba su propio cuerpo, sonriéndose con suavidad y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. Me gustó.

 

Aquella parte no fue su idea, eso fue sugerencia de Sousuke. O más bien diría él, que fue una petición de su parte. Fue un rato después que hicieron el amor por segunda vez. Habían estado un poco más cansados, pero, aún así, habían estado besándose, y en algún momento, Sousuke se puso contra la cama, dejándole a él sobre sí, y le pidió que le acariciase. Y entre una petición y otra, le dijo que usase el lubricante.

 

No se lo dijo abiertamente, pero Makoto supo que Sousuke nunca había tenido a nadie invadiendo su cuerpo antes, aquella fue la primera vez que sintió _algo_ entrando su cuerpo. Lo reconoció por la forma en la que su cuerpo actuó, aunque tan sólo fue un dedo. Y cierto, se había dado cuenta que terminó por gustarle. Había querido experimentar con él.

 

Con Rin, normalmente asumió ese rol, cuando estuvieron juntos. Rin solía preferir recibir que dar, al menos así fue con él, y a Makoto siempre le dio igual sobre quién hacía qué, porque para él lo importante era tan sólo disfrutar y compartir. No tenía reparos en cuanto a ello, y si Sousuke quería que lo hiciesen así, no iba a ponerse.

 

Podría ser incluso algo muy… excitante.

 

—Estás más rojo ahora –le comentó Sousuke, acercando su rostro al suyo, poniéndolo muy nervioso—. ¿Qué andas pensando?

 

Le miró, sin poder evitar reírse un poco. Cuando estaba nervioso, le salía sonreírse o reírse. Pero encontró las fuerzas suficientes como para devolverle la jugada a Sousuke.

 

—Estaba imaginando cómo sería aquello –respondió, mirándole fijamente—. En cómo podría ser.

 

—¿Te estás vengando de mí, Tachibana? –susurró Sousuke, sonriendo al sentirse algo comprometido.

 

—¿Demasiado suave para poder vengarme, Yamazaki? –preguntó él de vuelta, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de Sousuke.

 

—… Te ves muy _sexy_ cuando te pones así –soltó Sousuke, obligándole a quejarse, dándole un empujoncito en el pecho, y escuchando al otro reírse divertido—. Eres adorable.

 

Contuvo la risa que casi salió de su garganta cuando Sousuke volvió a enterrar su rostro en su cuello, como la noche anterior, pero por suerte esta vez lo hizo por menos tiempo. Eso no le impidió que dejase algunos besos coquetos en su piel, no obstante. Se sonrió ampliamente, envolviendo el cuerpo de Sousuke en sus brazos, y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Estaba de buen humor, le gustaba estar así.

 

Después de pasar tanto tiempo prácticamente atormentando y tratando de reprimir lo más posible los impulsos que tenía para con su paciente, el querer besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, ahora podía hacerlo libremente. Se sentía tan bien por fin poder ser libre.

 

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –le preguntó Sousuke, dejándole un beso en el hombro, antes de buscar su rostro para mirarlo, y él negó con la cabeza—. Podríamos hacer algo por la tarde.

 

Se le quedó mirando, y acarició su mejilla, sonriéndole. Deberían de tener una cita ese día, su primera cita oficial. Podrían ir al cine, y luego comer una pizza. Le debía una, además, e iba a pagársela, ya lo había decidido.

 

Asintió, dejándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz.

 

—Eso suena muy bien –susurró, deslizando su mano hasta su nuca, para atraerlo hacia sí complemente y darle un beso.

 

Quería pasar ese día con él. En realidad quería pasar tanto tiempo como fuese posible con él, ese fin de semana, hasta que se saciase un poco de su presencia, pero podrían comenzar por algo.

 

Y quizás, sólo quizás se habría atrevido a meterle algo de mano en ese momento, a pesar de que tuviese algo de hambre, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le alteró, y le obligó a saltar en la cama.

 

—Mira, Sousuke, tengo que decirte que…

 

Rin Matsuoka. Casi había olvidado por completo que Sousuke no estaba viviendo solo. La presencia de Sousuke, su cálido cuerpo, su aliento y sus labios habían hecho que casi olvidase a Rin Matsuoka, ese pelirrojo que casi nunca pasaba desapercibido en ninguna ocasión. Había estado tan concentrado en el tema que habían estado hablando, sobre a dónde podrían ir, qué podrían hacer, sobre que eran novios ahora, que había olvidado preguntar sobre Rin. Apenas y reparaba en que había un aroma particular en la casa, como a algo dulce. ¿Cómo no pensó que Rin estaba en casa, seguramente cocinando el desayuno?

 

Y ahora el muchacho estaba allí, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, y los ojos clavados en ambos. Su primera reacción fue agarrar la sábana que estaba ya casi a sus pies, y cubrirse, aunque Rin le hubiese visto desnudo en incontables ocasiones en el pasado. Escuchó a Sousuke quejarse un poco, porque entonces movió la parte de la sábana que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, pero su atención estaba puesta en Rin, quien parecía como estar congelado allí.

 

Su expresión era difícil de describir, estaba sorprendido, pero no alterado. Era como si se hubiese quedado en estado de shock. Lentamente, pasó su mirada de Sousuke a él, y luego a Sousuke nuevamente, y luego a él otra vez. Repitió aquello por al menos unas cuatro veces, antes de por fin mover su cuerpo. Rin echó unos pasos hacia atrás, e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero se quedó a mitad del camino. Fue entonces que abrió mucho los ojos, y volvió a posar la mirada sobre ambos.

 

Ahora sí parecía que estuviese alterado, incluso hasta algo aterrorizado. Abrió ligeramente la boca, para decir algo, pero nada salía. Repetía el mismo gesto anterior, intercambiando miradas ente uno y otro, pero sin decir absolutamente nada. Él estaba alterándose también, ¡esta no era la forma en la que a él le hubiese gustado que Rin se enterase! No, mierda… ¡esta no era la forma en la que le hubiese gustado que nadie se enterase!

 

—Rin… —intentó explicar alguna cosa, pero el pelirrojo hizo un sonido y alzó su dedo índice, señalando hacia él. Sus ojos rojos ahora estaban en una esquina de la habitación.

 

La respiración de Rin estaba alterada, como la suya también. Aquella situación era demasiado incómoda, podía sentir el fuego en su rostro. ¡Qué vergonzoso! Quería mirar a Sousuke para ver qué pensaba él, pero no se atrevía.

 

—… Oh, mierda, es demasiado temprano para estas cosas –dijo Rin, finalmente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, antes de mirar a Sousuke—. ¡¡No cuesta nada avisar!! ¡¡Deja un letrero o algo, joder!!

 

—Pues a ti tampoco te costaría nada tocar la puerta antes de entrar –le dijo Sousuke, lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero también parecía algo alterado, nervioso.

 

—¡¿Y yo qué iba a saber que ibas… que iban a estar encuerados ahí?! –gritó Rin, ahora muy sonrojado, y tratando de evitar mirarlos.

 

—No seas ridículo, como si no nos hubieses visto desnudos antes.

 

—¡¡Ya, porque eso lo hace mejor!! –se quejó Rin.

 

Y él todo lo que quería hacer era meter su cabeza bajo la tierra. Ya perdió toda la coquetería y el atrevimiento que tuvo la noche anterior, con Sousuke. En ese momento se sentía tan avergonzado y comprometido que quería hasta ponerse a llorar, ¡qué incómodo! No sabía qué hacer o decir para tratar de hacer la situación menos… terrible. ¿Debería de disculparse porque Rin los encontrase así? No había sido su culpa que Rin decidiese entrar justo en ese momento, y sí, Rin pudo haber tocado pero, ¡todo era terrible en esos momentos!

 

—Rin, lo lamento –habló por fin, pero tenía la voz nerviosa, débil, y evitaba mirarlo—. No queríamos que… te hubieses enterado de esta forma. Quizás debí de habértelo comentado antes, mira, yo…

 

—No, no… No es como si no le hubiese imaginado –le cortó Rin, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque éste parecía todo menos relajado. La verdad parecía como si se estuviese alterando un poco más—. Debí de haberlo sospechado cuando me fui de casa de Haru, y no habías llegado todavía.

 

Sólo entonces recordó que Rin había pasado la noche con Haru, que le había pedido que le compensase por no haber estado en su concierto, invitándole algo para comer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a qué hora llegó Rin a casa, es que no escuchó nada. La lluvia había hecho lo suyo también, porque había hecho difícil que pudiese escuchar algo más allá de su respiración o la de Sousuke. Ah, ¿a quién engañaba? Ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención a algo más.

 

—En fin –resopló Rin, tratando en vano de no frustrarse con la situación, y rascándose muy nerviosamente la nuca—. Hablé ayer con Haru de… ustedes –dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando los vio en la cama, otra vez—. Sé que Haru es un poco especial con estas cosas, y, bueno, hablamos.

 

Makoto sintió curiosidad por aquello. ¿Esa era la razón por la que Haru no le escribió en toda la noche, ni le llamó para saber en dónde estaba? ¿Por la plática que tuvo con Rin?

 

—¿Tú sabías de esto? –se atrevió a preguntar, girando un poco la cabeza para ver a Sousuke, como queriendo preguntarle si le había dicho algo a Rin de antemano.

 

—Lo intuía. Sousuke no es tan discreto como lo parece.

 

—Eso no es cierto –se quejó Sousuke, frunciendo el ceño. Él parecía ya mucho más tranquilo con la presencia de Rin en la habitación que él.

 

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces a qué venían todas esas preguntas sobre Makoto, eh? ¿O lo mucho que te demorabas eligiendo qué ponerte para “ _sólo salir con tu fisioterapeuta_ ”?  

 

—Ya, porque tú has sido tan discreto con las visitas frecuentes de Ryugazaki a la casa.

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Rei en todo esto?!

 

Makoto sentía que la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, y se llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos, rascando su cuero cabelludo un poco. Joder, cuánta información. Rin había intuido que él, y Sousuke se entendían. Haru ya sabía que entre ellos estaba pasando algo, o que iba a pasar algo. Sousuke había estado averiguando cosas de él con Rin, demorando en arreglarse para verse bien antes de salir con él, y Rin, sin lugar a dudas, se traía algo entre manos con Rei.

 

Definitivamente Rin tenía razón: Era muy temprano para esas cosas. Y encima cuando se estaba desnudo en una cama ajena.

 

—Bueno, bueno, está bien –gruñó Rin, cruzándose de brazos y mirando muy seriamente a ambos. Su cuerpo se tensó, preguntándose por primera vez si Rin estaría bien con aquello. ¿Le molestaría que estuviesen juntos? No había dicho nada al respecto, aunque, con semejante vista que había tenido apenas entró, lo entendía si no quería hablar sobre absolutamente nada más. Pero, Rin le sorprendió, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa—. Me alegro que estén juntos –confesó, haciendo la sonrisa un poco más amplia cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él, aunque rápidamente se puso serio y señaló a Sousuke con la punta del dedo—. Trátalo bien.

 

—Por supuesto que sí –se rió Sousuke, y discretamente, rozó su mano con la suya, provocando que su piel se erizase.

 

Rin les dedicó una sonrisa más, antes de volver a hacer una mueca como de estrés.

 

—Sigue siendo demasiado temprano para esto, joder… Haré más gofres –dijo, finalmente retrocediendo para marcharse, aunque murmuró algo más antes de cerrar la puerta—. Pude haber tenido una cita ayer, maldición, vaya suerte.

 

No pudo negar que se sintió algo aliviado cuando Rin se hubo marchado, pero su corazón seguía algo alterado por la sorpresa. Al menos, de verdad, se alegraba mucho que Rin se hubiese tomado las cosas así, que les hubiese dicho que le gustaba verles juntos. Sabía que, con quien se relacionase, era nada más que asunto suyo y de su pareja, pero, siempre sería importante para él que sus amigos compartiesen su felicidad.

 

Y Rin era sumamente importante en su vida, aunque hubiesen pasado separados por tanto tiempo.

 

Giró su cabeza para mirar a Sousuke, cuando éste rozó su mano con más énfasis, llamando su atención.

 

—Mejor que nos hubiese encontrado él, que Nanase, ¿no crees? –soltó Sousuke, con una sonrisa divertida.

 

Quizás fue su expresión, cuando se trató de imaginar a Haru reemplazando a Rin en la situación que acababa de pasar, pero, algo Sousuke encontró sumamente divertido en su rostro, después de haber dicho esas palabras, que causó que soltase una risa histérica. Incluso se dobló mientras reía, poniendo su cabeza junto a su abdomen.

 

Él se empezó a reír, ya fuese porque se contagió de la risa de Sousuke, por el nerviosismo de toda la situación en general, o escuchar a Rin gritando desde la cocina, diciendo que los gofres se estaban enfriando, ofendido seguramente porque no corriesen a comer lo que él tan amablemente les había hecho. Pero no pudo evitar reírse, con mucha fuerza.

 

Vaya forma para que alguien se enterase que él y Sousuke eran novios. Si así era el primer día de ambos, como pareja, las cosas pintaban para bien.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, EL FINAL. Uf, este ha sido un viaje interesante, ¿eh? Gracias a todos aquellos que se detuvieron a leer. Reconozco que la lectura pudo haber sido algo pesada... MUY pesada, pero, espero que haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de todo ^^ 
> 
> Esto va por Derkez, y lo subo porque un día como hoy, hace ya seis años atrás, nos conocimos. Debido a que he estado un poquito enredada, no he podido hacer algo en particular, pero, de todas maneras quería conmemorar el día con algo, así que, ¡nuevamente para ti, Derkez! <3
> 
> ¡¡Gracias a todos!!

A pesar de que la Navidad fuese una fiesta extranjera, ajena a la cultura del Japón, a Makoto le gustaba mucho. Tokio tomaba un aire tan diferente cuando se aproximaba aquella fecha, se llenaba de luces, de colorido, de bonitos adornos. Eso hacía que compensase un poco el ritmo de vida tan agitado que había por diciembre, con tantas personas en la calle, comprando regalos por aquí y por allá. Sin duda era diferente a cuando vivía en Iwatobi, donde todo era a pequeña escala, y no habían tantos adornos por todas partes. Podría decirse que quizás era un área más tradicional, y se enfocaban más en otro tipo de celebraciones.

 

Su primera Navidad en Tokio, consistió en una pequeña reunión en su casa, con Haru y Kisumi. En comparación, esta Navidad se sentía como una fiesta.

 

La locación era distinta: Estaba en el piso de Sousuke y Rin. Decorado hasta el más mínimo rincón, obra de Rin, seguramente, aunque la verdad nunca preguntó de quién fue la idea. Él se hacía una idea, no obstante, conociendo a uno y otro perfectamente. Y había muchos más invitados, por supuesto. La banda de Rin, Gou, Rei, Haru y él. Quizás era la forma en la que estaba distribuido el espacio, pero, Makoto no se sentía ahogado entre tanta gente y tanta decoración. Se sentía… acogedor.

 

Era agradable pasar la noche con todos ellos, honestamente.

 

—No hace falta que me ayudes –le dijo Haru, mirándolo de soslayo mientras acomodaba unos bocadillos en diferentes platos.

 

—No me disgusta hacerlo.

 

Había llegado tarde. Le hubiese gustado estar mucho más temprano, quizás hasta para ayudar a Haru a preparar algunas cosas, que había hecho sin quejarse, sorprendentemente, pero, le fue imposible. Uno de sus profesores se había sentido particularmente inspirado ese día, y se había tomado, por lo menos, unos quince minutos más de la clase, lo que le dejó poco tiempo para regresar a casa, recoger unas cosas y partir hacia la celebración.

 

Y para compensarlo, quiso ayudar un poco a Haru a preparar los platos. No era gran cosa, pero al menos así se sentía un poco mejor por no haber podido contribuir en algo desde temprano.

 

—Puedo encargármelas solo, o pedirle a _ése_ por ayuda –Haru hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Rin, que estaba al parecer haciéndole una advertencia a Momotaro—. Tú tienes algo que hacer.

 

—Pero puedo hacerlo después, todavía no es hora.

 

—Makoto –su amigo se le quedó mirando muy fijamente, antes de mover sus ojos hacia donde estaba Sousuke, hablando con Seijuro—. Ve a entregarle su regalo –aunque fue algo rápido y un gesto muy pequeño, Haru le sonrió durante unos segundos, antes de seguir con lo suyo—. Va a gustarle, no dudes tanto.

 

Le sonrió en agradecimiento, antes de hacerle un gesto y andar hacia donde había dejado lo que había ido a recoger a casa. Haru y Sousuke no se llevaban tan bien como a él le hubiese gustado, apenas e intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero por lo menos eran decentes entre ambos. Quizás no sería una relación de amistad, pero, al menos convivían y se respetaban. Ya mucho fue para que Haru le ayudase a preparar el regalo para Sousuke.

 

—¡Makoto! –Rin se acercó hasta él, con una galleta en forma de mariposa en una mano—. No te he preguntado… _How are those english classes going?_

—Ah… _Very well_ –respondió, con un acento bastante pronunciado, sonriéndole—. Ya casi estoy por terminar.

 

—Me alegro mucho, si necesitas alguna cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo –Rin le dio un mordisco a su galleta—. La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido. Sé que has estado bastante ocupado con ello, y con el máster de fisioterapia del deporte, no sé cómo lo has hecho. Eres genial.

 

Se sonrojó cuando escuchó las palabras de Rin, aunque, de cierta forma, él mismo también estaba algo sorprendido de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. Al iniciar el año, tomó la decisión de anotarse en unas clases de inglés, porque quería poder manejar dos idiomas, y su inglés era bastante primitivo. Quizás aún no tenía un nivel tan perfecto como el de Rin, que se expresaba con fluidez, pero había mejorado bastante. Podía formular oraciones más complejas que antes, y tanto el alfabeto como la fonética dejaron de ser un problema muy grande para él.

 

Y, a mitad de sus clases de inglés, empezó a pensar estudiar algo más. Diría que fue por Sousuke, que mostró mucho interés hacia la fisioterapia del deporte. No sólo asistir de vez en cuando a deportistas que fuesen a tratarse en el hospital, pero, enfocarse solamente en ellos. Sí, seguían siendo algunos que otros más problemáticos, pero, ahora podía ver mucho más tras esas réplicas a las terapias siendo demasiado largas, o demasiado tediosas. Ahora veía la ilusión de querer regresar y seguir con el camino que habían elegido.

 

Le gustó tanto poder ayudar a alguien a conseguir su sueño, a contribuir con ello. El ver a Sousuke seguir avanzando día con día, con competencias y viendo sus triunfos, tan sólo le hizo sentirse más decidido sobre ello. Y finalmente, hacía unos dos meses atrás, empezó sus clases del máster de fisioterapia del deporte. Era un poco complicado el poder sacar tiempo para hacer todo, pero, de momento se manejaba bien. Había pedido cambio en su horario de trabajo, y ahora atendía pacientes en la mañana, por la tarde tenía sus clases del máster, y los martes y jueves, tenía clases de inglés por la noche, de una hora.

 

Había tenido que sacrificar un poco su vida social, pero, todos comprendían. Y Sousuke le brindaba todo su apoyo.

 

—Estás feliz, y orgulloso, lo veo, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ello –le dijo Rin, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Su sonrisa era sincera, como siempre. Makoto sintió como si, a pesar de que no hubiese estado presente en esos años en los que sufrió por sus sueños frustrados, Rin supieses todo lo que le costó llegar hasta donde estaba. Como si supiese toda la historia, y estuviese muy feliz, al igual que él, que por fin hubiese encontrado un camino que le hiciese sentirse completamente satisfecho, y orgulloso de sí mismo.

 

Puso una mano sobre la que Rin había dejado en su brazo, estrechándola. Era realmente bueno tenerlo otra vez en su vida.

 

—¿Qué me dices de ti? A unos pasos de que se vuelvan una banda internacional –le dijo, viendo la enorme sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Rin, aunque fingió estar algo comprometido.

 

—Bueno, todavía no comenzamos a grabar el disco, pero, estamos en camino de ello.

 

La banda de Rin había sido reclutada por una disquera bastante importante en Japón, hacía cosa de unas tres semanas atrás, después de una participación que tuvieron en un evento donde se presentaron varias bandas nacionales. Recordaba muy bien el grito de Rin cuando les dijo que una disquera se había interesado en ellos y querían firmar un contrato. Había estado estudiando en casa de él y Sousuke, un domingo por la tarde, y Rin salió de su habitación dando saltos, mirando su móvil, y con lágrimas en los ojos, les dio la noticia.

 

Quizás aún les quedaba un largo camino, pero, era un comienzo, y muy importante.

 

—Siempre te dije que Iwatobi era muy pequeño para ti –le dijo, recordando que esas mismas palabras usó cuando se despidió de él en el aeropuerto.

 

Fue tan difícil decirle adiós en aquel entonces, verlo partir, sabiendo que quizás no volverían a verse por mucho tiempo, y que posiblemente, no volverían a estar juntos. Cada uno iba a tomar un camino diferente, y nada les prometía que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes. Pero, ver a Rin como lo veía ahora, sabiendo que había logrado lo que quería… no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado partir. Quizás no de la manera en la que lo pensó, seis años atrás, pero, volvieron a estar juntos, después de todo.

 

—Y yo te dije que no merecías quedarte en la sombra, y, ¡mírate! –Rin hizo un gesto, señalándole, y riéndose—. Te mereces lo mejor, Makoto.

 

No pudo evitar sentir como si estuviese en el aeropuerto nuevamente, despidiéndose de Rin. En aquel entonces quiso creer en sus palabras, quiso ser tan fuerte como Rin esperaba que lo fuese, pero, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles para él. Si tan sólo pudiese echar el tiempo atrás y decirle a ese muchacho, recién graduado, temeroso y con el corazón tembloroso, que todo estaría bien.

 

Ahora iba a pagar la cuenta pendiente que tenía con él, con ese muchacho que soñaba con tantas cosas.

 

—Y hablando de merecer lo mejor… —giró un poco la cabeza, mirando confundido a Rin, sin entender qué quería decirle, hasta que sintió una mano en su cintura. Sousuke se había acercado a ambos, después de haber terminado de hablar con Seijuro—. El hombre del año.

 

—Exagerado –gruñó Sousuke, aunque tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.

 

—Estaba hablando con Makoto sobre lo del contrato con la disquera, quizás podríamos usarte para promocionarnos, ya sabes, posarías en la portada y todo eso…

 

—Oh, ¿seguro? Porque ya te dije, podrías poner en la portada una enorme mariposa, con diseños de pétalos de cerezo en las alas –Makoto tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, para reprimir la risa que le daba la expresión de Rin, mientras Sousuke hablaba—. Digo, seguro que pones alguna de esas canciones que has estado escribiendo estos días, sobre cierto chico que…

 

—¡No son tantas, mentiroso! –chilló Rin, avergonzado, y miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien, antes de chasquear la lengua—. Eres odioso… Bueno, ahí se ven, _lovebirds._

—Sí, ve y busca a tu chico mariposa –bromeó Sousuke.

 

—¡Cierra la boca!

 

Ya cuando Rin se hubo marchado, Makoto no pudo evitar reírse muy divertido de la situación, acompañando a Sousuke también. Ah, la relación de Rin y Rei no fue una sorpresa, no realmente, pero vaya si era entretenida. Él lo vio venir, quizás desde el tercer o cuarto concierto, pero  definitivamente lo sospechó. La atención que ambos se daban, el interés de Rei por querer ver a Rin, escucharlo cantar, saber de sus nuevas canciones, y Rin, siempre fue demasiado obvio cuando alguien le gustaba. Se había sentido atraído por él quizás desde que le conoció, reconoció gestos en él que le hacían penar que Rei se le hizo guapo desde el primer día.

 

—¿Te estás vengando de él, por habernos encontrado? –le preguntó, bajito. Aquello pasó hacía ya un año, pero lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

 

—En parte. Es tan fácil frustrarlo –se rió Sousuke, y Makoto siguió su mirada, hasta donde estaba Rin, hablando con Gou, y echando su brazo sobre los hombros de Rei, comiendo otra de esas galletas.

 

Las galletas de mariposa no habían llegado por Haru, eso había sido idea de Rei. Su intención había sido hacerle un pastel, como los novios solían entregar a sus parejas en Navidad, pero le dio demasiada pena, y prefirió hacerle galletas. Rin recibió el gesto como si hubiese sido el mejor obsequio del mundo, no obstante. Aun si no era muy fanático de los dulces, se estaba comiendo todas las galletas que Rei le había hecho.

 

Aunque eso le recordaba que tenía algo pendiente. Apretó un poco la caja que tenía en su mano izquierda, antes de girar su cabeza para ver a Sousuke.

 

—Ven, quiero darte algo.

 

Lamentó que no tuviesen un balcón en el piso, para así poder tener algo más de privacidad, pero, de momento, la esquina junto a la ventana estaba bien. Allí, junto al mural donde estaban los trofeos y las medallas de Sousuke. Ahora tenía un agregado especial, donde estaban fotografías de Rin, afiches de los conciertos, y una copia del contrato con la disquera.

 

Se sonrió cuando vio ciertas medallas, justo en el centro, más grandes que las demás, considerablemente más grandes. Imponían, deslumbraban.

 

—¿Mi regalo? –preguntó Sousuke, cuando se hubo acomodado justo en la esquina, pegando su espalda contra la pared.

 

Asintió, mirando la caja en sus manos. Había escogido un papel sencillo, de color verde, con algunos diseños navideños en color plateado, para envolver su obsequio. No era la gran cosa, pero, había querido tener un detalle con Sousuke, uno que hablase por él.

 

—Sé que faltan aún dos horas, pero –se lo tendió, sonriéndole—. Feliz Navidad.

 

Sousuke le correspondió con una sonrisa y tomó la caja entre sus manos. Lo vio nervioso, y también muy curioso por saber qué le había regalado. No estaba siendo muy discreto con la rapidez con la que sus dedos quitaban el papel, y el listón. Le hizo sonreír, divertido. Parecía como si no le diesen regalos a menudo.

 

Contuvo la respiración cuando sacó de la caja su regalo, y no exhaló cuando Sousuke le miró, justo antes de inspeccionarlo con más calma. La sorpresa que vio en los ojos de su novio, ese brillo, cuando abrió la primera página de su álbum de fotos, le hizo sentirse enteramente satisfecho con la idea que había tenido.

 

Cuando Sousuke regresó al mundo de la natación, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para volver a competir, comenzó a guardar cuanto artículo saliese de él en el periódico, en el internet. Fotografías oficiales de eventos, nacionales e internacionales, algunas que otras fotos que había sacado él, cuando fueron encuentros en Japón y pudo acompañarle. Estuvo guardando todo aquello porque le nació tener todo a mano, porque era importante para él.

 

Pero cuando Sousuke llegó a las olimpiadas, se dijo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

 

Un álbum de fotos, con todos sus logros, los artículos donde hablaban sobre él, entrevistas, fotografías, y lo más importante, su camino hacia las olimpiadas. Y su triunfo en ellas. La fotografía de Sousuke con su medalla de plata, por los 100 metros de mariposa, ocupaba toda una página, y al lado, una fotografía con su grupo de relevos, con quienes ganó la medalla de oro. Aquellas fotos eran oficiales, con una resolución perfecta, pero él también colocó unas más humildes, que tomó él.

 

Y al final, una foto de ambos, con las medallas colgadas entre ambos, rodeando el cuello de ambos, mientras sonreían. Parecía que habría sido idea suya tomar la foto así, pero, fue Sousuke quien le pidió por ella.

 

—Dejé algo de espacio, para tu futuro –le dijo, señalando la página que seguía, ya en blanco, pero con un letrero que decía “Entrenador profesional”. Tenía los ojos algo húmedos, quizás por haber recordado todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese año. Ver las fotografías le había hecho revivir cómo Sousuke había llegado allí.

 

Se había clasificado casi a último minuto, porque había querido reservar todo su potencial para las olimpiadas. Pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo que sostenerlo mucho en brazos esa noche. Sousuke no lloró, pero sabía que había tenido ganas de ello. Haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca, porque las olimpiadas fueron en Tokio, fue todavía mejor.

 

Fue testigo de cada segundo, aguantó la respiración en cada hit, y por supuesto, derramó lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad cuando lo vio obtener su primera medalla olímpica, su medalla de plata. Una medalla de plata que, cada vez que la veía en el cuello de Sousuke, parecía de oro.

 

—No quiero que jamás olvides esto –posó una mano sobre la de él, apretándola con suavidad—. Ni de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

 

Sousuke tenía la mirada todavía en el álbum de fotos, más específicamente sobre aquella foto en donde aparecían los dos. La acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos. Estaba apretando los labios ligeramente, y los tenía curvados en una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba comprometido, que no sabía exactamente qué decirle, pero al mismo tiempo, quería decirle todo.

 

Hizo lo que esperó que haría: Girar su rostro y besarle, sin tener reparos sobre los que estaban en la habitación con ellos. Y a Makoto tampoco le importó. Él también tenía muchas ganas de besarlo en ese momento.

 

Ese beso en particular, le recordó mucho al beso que se dieron cuando Sousuke fue a su encuentro, después de haber pasado la breve ceremonia de entrega de medallas, de su medalla de plata. Había tenido tan sólo unos minutos para hablar con él, porque tenía que correr hasta donde estaban sus compañeros de relevos, para prepararse para su competencia. Le besó con tanto ahínco, que Makoto pensó que el beso había demorado como mínimo, horas.

 

—No es la gran cosa, pero, quería que lo tuvieses –susurró, cuando Sousuke apoyó su frente contra la suya.

 

—Es perfecto –él acarició su mentón, con suavidad, rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya—. Como tú.

 

Se sonrió, comprometido. Ya debería de acostumbrarse a ello, a que Sousuke fuese tan amable con él, que dijese a veces cosas que le dejasen sorprendido, como si no pudiese creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba escuchar todo, no obstante, siempre le gustaría.

 

—Deberíamos de agregar algo aquí –le dijo Sousuke, señalando el título de la página en blanco—. “Entrenador profesional y Fisioterapeuta deportista”. Yo podría seguir tus logros también.

 

—¿Planeas sacarme fotos estudiando? –preguntó, riéndose.

 

—Para empezar. Y fotos de tu graduación, con tu diploma –Sousuke aprovechó su cercanía para dejarle un beso en la frente, erizándose su piel con aquel contacto—. No olvides que te admiro mucho, también.

 

Sousuke le había brindado su apoyo desde que le habló sobre la posibilidad de seguir estudiando. Aún si esto implicaba que no pudiesen verse tan seguido, al menos por un tiempo. De vez en cuando le dejaba mensajes por la noche, para animarle a seguir estudiando, o hacerle reír con alguna foto de Rin dormido en el sofá, en una pose muy graciosa. Ofrecía su piso para que fuese a estudiar, si quería, y no le molestaba ayudarle en algún momento si lo necesitaba.

 

Él también había correspondido con lo mismo. Desde que Sousuke clasificó para formar parte del equipo nacional de Japón, hasta cuando le habló sobre retirarse, un mes después de haber obtenido sus victorias en las olimpiadas. Sousuke le dijo que sintió que cumplió con lo que quería hacer, y que era hora de avanzar en otra dirección. Al parecer le llamaba la atención el ser entrenador, ahora en serio, sin que fuese una segunda opción. Y le apoyó, le animó.

 

—No puedo creer que tan sólo ha pasado un año –expresó, tocando las páginas del álbum, mientras Sousuke volvía a repasarlo otra vez, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para leer los títulos de los artículos.

 

—Han pasado muchas cosas.

 

Y no sólo sobre sus vidas profesionales. Se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos que antes. Se entendían mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para que él supiese qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sousuke cuando se hablaba de un tema en particular, y como para que Sousuke pudiese hacer lo mismo. Habían tenido más citas, sacaban momentos de sus domingos para ir a correr juntos al parque, a veces Rin les acompañaba, a veces iban solos. Sousuke le enseñó un par de cosas sobre la cocina, sorprendentemente el moreno era hábil para ello, o al menos no era tan desastroso como él.

 

Estuvo a punto de conseguirse un coche con Haru, pero, cuando decidió seguir estudiando, enfocó aquel dinero en sus estudios, en libros y demás material. Sousuke se ofreció a llevarlo y buscarlo si salía muy tarde, y si estaba en Tokio. No se quejaba, por supuesto.

 

El piso de Sousuke y Rin se volvió como un segundo hogar para él, también. Habría pasado un año, pero Sousuke aún se sentía un poco incómodo de pasar la noche en su piso, por Haru más que nada. Suponía que había cosas que no podían ser tan fáciles, pero al menos algunas veces se quedó. Un fin de semana, que pudo darse una escapada, y pudo robárselo, se llevó a Sousuke de paseo a Iwatobi. Fueron tan sólo dos días, pero le mostró su hogar, le presentó con su familia, con sus hermanos. Para él era importante que se conociesen.

 

Era una lástima que no podría acompañarle para Año Nuevo. Él regresaría a Iwatobi, para estar con su familia, pero Sousuke se quedaría en Tokio, para estar con sus padres. Quizás con suerte, algún año podrían pasarlo juntos también. En un futuro, ¿por qué no?

 

—Makoto –Sousuke cerró el álbum con suavidad, aunque no lo soltó. Tenía la mirada en éste, pero sus ojos estaban más bien en otra parte—. A pesar de que han sucedido muchas cosas, tan sólo ha transcurrido un año, tal vez sea algo pronto para esto, pero… —estaba nervioso, lo veía, como esas veces que quería decirle algo que no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, como cuando le dijo que estaba pensando en retirarse después de haber conseguido sus medallas—. No me molesta la presencia de Nanase, pero, no estaría mal algo de privacidad, para ti y para mí.

 

El resto de las palabras, que aún quedaban por decir, las leyó en los ojos de Sousuke, cuando éste le devolvió la mirada. Makoto se quedó sin habla, por unos segundos. Eso de querer privacidad… sólo podía significar una cosa.

 

—¿Me estás hablando de que vivamos juntos?

 

—Quiero mucho a Rin, pero, he pensado en cómo sería si compartiésemos espacio tú y yo, solamente –le quitó la mirada de encima, nervioso—. Sé que en este momento no podemos hablar de ello. Tú tienes tus gastos, yo voy a tener los míos, pero, quizás eventualmente podríamos pensarlo, y pues, intentarlo.

 

—Sousuke –le puso una mano en el cuello, sonriéndole ampliamente, deteniéndolo antes de que siguiese hablando—, me encantaría vivir contigo.

 

Se esperó a que éste le sonriese también, antes de besarle, feliz. Escuchó de fondo a Rin diciendo algo respecto a ellos, pero optó por ignorarle. Por supuesto que sabía que en esos momentos ni él ni Sousuke podrían pensar en semejante gasto, él todavía tenía que terminar su máster, Sousuke iba a iniciar con su preparación como entrenador. Pero la idea de que Sousuke quisiese vivir con él, que pensase en un futuro con él, hacía que su estómago se encogiese. Él también pensaba igual, soñaba con cosas así.

 

Lo quería en su futuro, como lo quería en su presente.

 

—¿Crees que sobreviva sin ti? –preguntó Sousuke, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia Haru.

 

Miró a su amigo, tratando de huir de Kisumi. Éste tenía una cámara en la mano, y trataba de sacarle fotos, sonriendo, seguramente.

 

Se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

 

—No me preocupa Haru, me preocupa Rin –rió—. A saber cómo tendrá arreglado el piso si no estás. Veo pétalos de cerezo por todas partes.

 

—Seguramente trataría de buscar la manera de poner un árbol aquí, y de dibujar mariposas en las paredes, para atraer a su chico –se burló Sousuke, deslizando una mano por su espalda, y atrayéndolo más hacia él—. Podríamos buscar un apartamento rentable en las afueras, en algún lugar tranquilo. Con una bonita vista.

 

—¿Has pensado en eso? –le preguntó, volviendo a llevar su mano hasta el cuello de Sousuke, buscando ahora su nuca, acariciándola con suavidad.

 

—Algunas veces, sí –respondió el moreno, sonriendo con suavidad—. Lo imaginaba los domingos que estabas aquí, estudiando. Se sentía como si estuvieses en casa, ¿sabes?

 

—Lo sé.

 

Quiso decirle que, siempre que estaba con él, se sentía como si estuviese en casa, pero se contuvo. Sousuke tendría que saberlo, de todas formas. Él también pensando en eso, en cómo serían las cosas si viviesen juntos, si no tuviesen que despedirse, ni llevarse cosas de una casa a la otra. Su propio hogar, que llenarían con recuerdos de los dos, un espacio donde podrían tomarse chocolate caliente cuando hiciese frío, y meterse mano con libertad, si querían. Oh, eso sonaba estupendo.

 

—Supongo que, entonces ya puedo entregarte mi regalo.

 

—¿Pedirme que me mudase contigo no es mi regalo de Navidad? –preguntó, intrigado, mirándole.

 

Sousuke no le respondió, le miró y le sonrió tan sólo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo y con un listón de color rojo. El detalle del papel era de gatos.

 

Tomó el regalo, y con cuidado, fue sacándolo de su envoltorio. Lo que encontró, fue una foto, en un marco, pequeña, de un gato blanco. Era un cachorro, sin duda, y tenía los ojos claros, aunque no distinguía si eran verdes o marrones. Peludo, también, su piel parecía una pelusa.

 

Se sonrió, y miró a Sousuke, sin entender a qué venía aquel regalo.

 

—¿Una foto de un gato? –preguntó, aunque no la rechazó. Tenía curiosidad de por qué era el regalo.

 

—Habría querido entregártelo en persona, pero, el centro de adopción no trabaja durante estas fechas, por política del lugar sobre las festividades –Makoto miró nuevamente la foto del gato, conforme fue entendiendo lo que le quería decir Sousuke—. Pero, podemos ir a recogerlo tan pronto como regreses de Iwatobi.

 

Se llevó una mano a los labios, mirando cuidadosamente la fotografía. El cachorro con una mirada de inocencia, y un pequeño collar de color verde. Su pelaje tan suave que invitaba a que le acariciase. Trató de imaginarse qué sería tenerlo en sus manos… Su gato, ¡era su gato!

 

Miró a Sousuke, ahora con los ojos un poco húmedos, ¿cómo le hacía eso? ¿Qué se suponía que debería de decirle? Porque un simple “gracias”, sonaba tan burdo.

 

Le abrazó, sin soltar la fotografía del gato.

 

—Muchas gracias –susurró, temiendo que su voz fuese a sonar demasiado chillona si dejaba salir todo lo que tenía dentro—. Está precioso… Nunca olvidaré esto.

 

Siempre le gustaron los gatos, recordaba que de pequeño solía detenerse a mitad de la calle, cuando veía un gato callejero, a tratar de llamar su atención. Le daba pena encontrarlos hambrientos y solitarios, como queriendo cariño. Les hubiese encantado brindarles un techo cuando niño, pero en casa no le permitían tener, por sus hermanos. Y ya cuando llegó a Tokio, su cabeza había estado en todas partes, que no se le había ocurrido conseguir uno. A Haru seguramente no le había importado, no le hacía asco a los animales, y mucho menos a los gatos.

 

Y ahora él iba a por fin, tener su mascota.

 

—Perdería mi reputación de tipo serio, si llegase a enterarse de todo esto la prensa –se rió Sousuke.

 

Porque usualmente era bastante serio, siempre concentrado en sus competencias y en nada más, cuando tenía entrevistas, Sousuke se había hecho fama de un tipo frío, calculador. Pero aquello era porque no podían conocer la otra parte que él sí, que sus amigos sí. Un tipo que podía ser tan serio, como adoptar gatos para su novio, porque querían hacerle feliz.

 

—A tus fans les encantaría saberlo –bromeó él, volviendo a mirar la fotografía—. No puedo creer que hicieses esto por mí…

 

Sousuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Rin interrumpió, gritando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 

—Sousuke, ¿hasta cuándo puedo cambiar la música? ¡Deberíamos de escuchar alguna de nuestras grabaciones! –se quejó. Estaba al lado del reproductor de música, con las manos en su cadera y con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Deja que se acabe esa canción, y luego puedes cambiarla… Qué delicado –respondió Sousuke, aunque se sonrió al ver a Rin gruñir.

 

Él también se rió, divertido, y reparó en la música, finalmente. Quizás no le había prestado atención porque estaba acostumbrada a ella, era la banda que le gustaba escuchar a Sousuke cuando iban en coche, cuando tenían que hacer un paseo largo, y una que otra vez, cuando se habían sentido inspirado para ello, la había puesto mientras estaban en la cama. Pearl Jam, ¿no?

 

Seguía pensando que, quizás no pegaba al cien por ciento con Sousuke en general, pero, en algunos momentos parecía un ritmo muy adecuado para él.

 

Se le pegó, y le miró, curioso.

 

—Te han terminado gustando mucho, a pesar de que Rin te hizo tomarles cariño.

 

—Por Rin conocí su música, pero, me han gustado por otra razón –Sousuke le quitó la mirada, y Makoto se preparó para sorprenderse, otra vez—. Estaba escuchando una de sus canciones cuando estaba en la sala de espera. Cuando te conocí.

 

Makoto no supo qué hacer, salvo traer a la memoria ese día, esa tarde. Sousuke sentado en la sala de espera, con su expresión de incomodidad, de apatía, sus ojos perdidos, y con los auriculares en las orejas. La primera vez que le vio… De haber sabido que ese encuentro, que ese paciente iba a cambiar absolutamente todo en su vida.

 

Se sonrió, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

 

—A tus fans les encantaría saber lo dulce que eres.

 

—Argh, no digas esas cosas…

 

—¿Estoy viendo un sonrojo en tus mejillas, Yamazaki? –preguntó, imitando la actitud en la que Sousuke se ponía cada vez que él se sonrojaba, haciendo que éste se sonriese más todavía, apenado y le dijese un empujoncito.

 

Se abrazó más a él, no obstante. Le gustaba ser de las pocas personas que pudiesen ver esas cosas de él.

 

Su pierna derecha se movió un poco, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, lo mismo que su cabeza. Era pegajosa, esa canción en particular Sousuke la escuchaba mucho. La recordaba.

 

—Es una de mis favoritas.

 

Sousuke pasó una mano por su cintura, dándole un suave apretón.

 

—La escuchas mucho.

 

—Me hace pensar en ti.

 

Ahora fue su turno para sonrojarse, y sintiéndose algo tímido, miró hacia el suelo. Suponía que, así como Rin había contagiado a Sousuke, él también lo había hecho, de alguna forma u otra. Pero, seguía gustándole que le dijese esas cosas. Si era Sousuke quien hacía que se sintiese tan nervioso, no le importaba para nada.

 

—¿Cómo se llama? –se atrevió a preguntar, mirándole fijamente.

 

Sousuke le sonrió con suavidad, antes de pegar su frente con la suya. Le miró fijamente, con sus ojos claros, brillantes, sin una sola sombra en ellos. Libres, fuertes, y soñadores. Era la misma mirada de ilusión que vio, cuando Sousuke ganó sus medallas en las olimpiadas, cuando le habló de sus planes, cuando le dijo que quería seguir adelante.

 

Le dio la impresión que la respuesta que Sousuke le daría, tendría más significado que tan sólo esa respuesta. Makoto se sonrió, prestándole atención a la letra, y diciéndose que estaba en lo correcto.

 

— _The Fixer._

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Una probadita, Derkez, espero que te guste <3


End file.
